Zha'Fela
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Marcus/Neroon Slash, This is a loooong story about a visitor from the future, a Minbari courtship and of course a happy end.


**ZHA'FELA **

**A BABYLON 5 FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Alyt Neroon of the Star Rider Clan x Anla'Shok Marcus Cole

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys or anything else from Babylon 5, so I won't make any money by using them. Promise.

**RATING**: NC17

**GENRE**: Romance, Humor, First Time

**LANGUAGE**: English

**BETA**: Neenabluegirl – thanks again for your awesome work and your patience. I am glad you liked the story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: You will find the Minbari terms and names all explained here . except for a few like 'mebel' and 'Shan'Pik', which are just part of the fandom (Especially the last term I borrowed from Eren, whose stories are to find here .?uid=15 and which I highly recommend you to read if you enjoy this pairing). I also tried to stick with canon facts, but I might have read too much fanfiction to be still a good judge of that.

**DEDICATION**: For IbenholtED, who borrowed me Ferhaj and his followers and helped me to decide, what to do with Shakiri (even if I changed it a little in the end ^^). Thank you for your help, hon *huggles you*

…

**Zha'Fela **

**(or The One with which the Soul travels in Another Life)**

**a Djap story**

…

"No." Marcus said angrily then added, "no way in bloody hell." This caused Delenn to wince at the profanity.

"Not even if this would initiate Valen's Second Coming." Neroon agreed agitated.

Both man had spoken at the same time and looked at each other horrified and annoyed but obviously pleased, that for once they had the same opinion about something.

Delenn sighed while Lennier looked vastly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"It is the only way to solve this problem. I have been thinking about it for a long time and I cannot see another way." Delenn said, sounding both smug and apologetic at the same time.

"There must be another way. I won't accept this solution." Neroon spat and stood to pace the room. Surprisingly he did not leave Delenn's quarters as all other people in the room would have expected of him.

"I agree. I apologize for cursing, but you can't order me to do this." Marcus added.

Delenn sighed again and sipped her tea before choosing her words very carefully.

"I can't order either of you two to do this: certainly not you Marcus and especially not you Neroon. But these _are _difficult times we are in. You said it yourself, Neroon: Shakiri has gone mad and can't be trusted. Therefore he must be stopped before he starts a Civil War. And you Marcus swore an oath to live for The One and die for The One. I, for my part, am weary seeing you throw yourself repeatedly at death's feet for me. So for once, I ask you to have a closer look at the first part of the oath. Live for me, Marcus, and help us build a strong connection between the Anla'Shok and the Min'aia Den'Shok (=Warrior Caste)."

"But how should this… this atrocity, which you offer, be any solution to our current problem with Shakiri?" Neroon asked and Marcus grumbled, feeling insulted and justifiably so.

"Thank you Neroon. Now I at least know what you really think of me."

Neroon rolled his eyes. "This has nothing to do with your personality, Anla'Shok Cole. I merely refuse to wed someone I barely know, while I have been waiting my whole life for my Ma'Fela." (=Male Lover)

Three sets of stunned eyes stared at Neroon who realized what he had said. He groaned inwardly and awaited doom.

Delenn was smirking at him. "So the thought of binding yourself to another male warrior does not put you off. Good. That will make our mission so much easier."

"You're gay?" Marcus finally asked staring at the Minbari Warrior suspiciously. "That explains why you are not married yet. I kept wondering…"

"It's none of your business." Neroon shot back looking sour.

Marcus shrugged. "That's right." He turned back to Delenn and added "but even if he's gay that doesn't mean I am also gay. Because I am not. Ask Susan about it. She would be able to confirm that…" Marcus managed to look smug for about three seconds until he wilted under Delenn's knowing smirk.

"I know that you have tried to charm the Commander, but I have the suspicion, that you only do that because you are certain she would never take you up on your offer."

"Just because she is out of my league doesn't have to mean I cannot try." Marcus finally murmured, knowing it wasn't as good a comeback as it should be.

Delenn sighed again and suddenly sounded suspiciously like somebody who was talking to naughty little children.

"Okay, let's go through this once again." It was the turn of the three other men in the room to sigh innerved while she continued with her speech ignoring the interruption. "Neroon, you decided to be my ally in our fight against Shakiri. You are the only one who will work against the Shai Alyt. You Marcus, are the only human Anla'Shok who does not officially fall under the marriage ban. You brought this upon yourself when you asked Neroon for Denn'Sha. When he accepted your challenge and refused to kill you because he saw an IdMinbari in you, you became a full Minbari in regards to our laws. So it has to be you two who marry. It can't be anybody else. It will restore Neroon's honor as he let you live through Denn'Sha. It will also be a sign to everybody that we are changing and that we are trying to work out our differences. You two could be the key to avoiding a Civil War."

"You forget that we still can't marry with us being two males." Neroon pointed out looking smug at seeing the flaw in this.

Marcus looked surprised. "I was not aware that Minbari frowned on homosexual relationships."

"That is because we do not, at least not in the way you might think, Marcus." Lennier said, speaking for the first time since this meeting had begun. "The birth rate on Minbar is low, so we accept same sex relationships, but do not encourage them, as there cannot come any children from those bonds."

"So we can't marry officially? What is this fuss all about then?"

"Oh no. No no no. No way." Neroon finally said when Lennier and Delenn refused to answer the question. He suddenly understood how they wanted them to proceed and he certainly had no intention to do that.

"What is it? If they do not tell me, can you do it?" Marcus finally asked Neroon. The Warrior looked pretty annoyed but sighed and took his place at the table again.

"Just because we cannot officially marry in a proper ceremony it does not mean that we can't do the rituals for ourselves. If there are enough witnesses, we would be looked upon a married couple anyway.

Marcus slit his eyes suspiciously, "So which rituals exactly would that entail?"

"At least the Sleepwatching Ritual, the Na'Fak'Cha and the Shan'fel and probably a few more to make sure."

"No way in hell." Marcus said blushing furiously. "Marrying someone I barely know is bad enough. I might have accepted that Minbari do not divorce or sleep around either. I might even have accepted staying a virgin for the rest of my life. But I won't sleep with him, just for political reasons. That goes against everything I believe and I won't do it."

Marcus stood and was gone in a flash, leaving behind three baffled looking Minbari.

…

The door to Marcus quarters chimed for the fourth time and he barely suppressed the wish to do something violent to the intruder. It would not do him any good though, if he killed the N'thil'Zha now, after he had been ready to give his life so freely for her before. So he sighed, knowing she would not go away and accepted his fate.

He knew that she would accept his answer, but he also understood that she would try again a few times before doing so. She certainly could be stubborn, if she wanted to, but so could he.

Imagine his surprise, when he finally opened the door and found somebody entirely different.

"Neroon?" he asked incredulously.

"May I be allowed to enter your quarters?"

Marcus features hardened "Only if you are not here to convince me to go along with her plans."

"I certainly do not wish so myself, I am here to merely ask you for an explanation of your anger."

"It's none of your business." Marcus said looking angry. To his surprise the arrogant warrior just nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Are you not going to press the matter?" Marcus finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

When Neroon turned around he looked puzzled. "I have no right to pry into your personal life. It was mere curiosity that brought me here."

Marcus sighed. Despite contrary belief, he liked Neroon. He did not fear the warrior as some of his friends expected him too. Neroon had refused to kill him, had even come to sickbay to explain his motives to him. Even if not all his actions had been made in the right state of mind and after enough consideration of all important matters, he was an honorable warrior.

He would not lie about why he came to Marcus quarters, so it really had to be out of curiosity.

"Okay, come in and let's have a tea. This day must have been as strenuous to you as it was to me."

Neroon honored the invitation with a slight bow, Minbari style, and entered Marcus sparse quarters.

"This is where you live?" The warrior finally asked frowning.

Marcus nodded, surprised by the reaction.

"Yes, home sweet home. Here, make yourself comfortable at the table, I'll prepare us some tea."

Neroon took his place and looked around still irritated about something.

"What is it?" Marcus finally asked.

"I gathered that you must be an honored Anla'Shok if they sent you to stop me. But your quarters do not show your status.

Marcus blinked. "I don't have a special rank, Neroon. And those quarters are good enough for me. I don't need much."

Neroon did not look as if he believed him, but he refrained from asking any more questions about it. Instead he waited for Marcus to finish with the tea and took two careful sips when Marcus also took a place at the small table.

Both of them were quiet for a while until Marcus could not take the silence anymore.

"So what do you want to know? And why?"

"May I answer the second part first?"

"If it makes this conversation any easier…" Marcus sighed in defeat.

"I do not know a lot about Torrbari. I certainly know how to injure them or how to kill them, but I know nearly nothing about their customs or belief systems."

"And you come to me with your questions? Why not look it up in a lexicon?"

"Because the lexicon might lie. I know that Torrbari are not always honest in their literature."

Marcus knew he should feel offended by that, but in a way, Neroon was right. Humans sometimes did lie about such trivial things.

"What makes you sure that I would not also lie to you if the subject is this unsettling for me?"

Neroon watched him for a moment and Marcus blushed under the searching gaze.

"Nothing." Neroon acknowledged but added all earnestly "But you are a warrior and IdMinbari. I do not see why you should be dishonest with me. Especially now, that you know I would not have pressed the matter."

Marcus actually chuckled, feeling silly and a little proud at hearing the other man call him warrior.

"Perhaps because of major embarrassment?"

"That is exactly what I do not understand about this, Anla'Shok Cole."

"Marcus." Marcus said and Neroon looked confused. "If I am going to answer this question, I at least want to be on a first name basis with you, Neroon. This is really embarrassing for me."

"Agreed. Marcus, tell me then" Neroon prodded and Marcus sighed, "why is it so embarrassing for you that you have remained chaste?"

"Because it isn't common for humans. I usually get teased in the worst way when people find out."

"All Minbari stay chaste until they meet their chosen one."

"Yes, I know that, Neroon. For Minbari, staying chaste until marriage is just another ritual and all rituals come naturally to you. You seldom question them. Understanding is not required. Only obedience, right?" Neroon acknowledged that fact with a nod.

Marcus sighed, looking for the right words, "Sometimes I envy your race for that, but sometimes it also appears to me as being a curse. On one side it helps you to be efficient and not to repeat the same old faults over and over again, but then, it also steals a lot of your choices and freedom from you. Minbari remain chaste, because tradition dictates it and it does so for reason. Some Torrbari stay chaste because they decided that they want to. And I did so because…" Marcus voice trailed off and his face darkened "it is one of the last things that has stayed with me when I lost everything in my past. When Arisa… please forgive me, Neroon, but I cannot talk to you about this because it is too painful."

Neroon nodded earnestly and waited until Marcus had gathered himself again. Finally the young Anla'Shok cocked his head and asked, "Why doesn't the physical aspect of this bother you as much as it bothers me? To give me your virginity just out of political reasons must be even stranger to you than to me."

"It bothers me, but…" it was very uncharacteristic for someone like Neroon to leave the rest of a sentence unfinished. This time it was Marcus who gently prodded, "But what?"

Neroon looked up again and directly into the Rangers eyes. "I am 65 cycles old now. For a member of the warrior caste that is already very old to choose a mate. Only 5% of the Minbari are Warrior Caste while most of them marry other warriors. I know most warriors of the caste by now and I still haven't found the right one."

Marcus nodded "You wonder if there will ever be 'The Right One', I see. It's the same for me sometimes. Once again, I met a beautiful lady and think. That's it. She must be 'The One'. And then…" He shrugged helplessly.

"Now that my honor is damaged, no warrior would want to marry me anyway and to indulge without marriage would be a disgrace. I… dislike this connection for other reasons, but I actually would have liked to know, how it would be to touch someone in this fashion. I have always been curious and I found remaining chaste harder than it was for other Minbari."

Both men fell silent again and looked at the floor. Finally Neroon rose and made motions to leave.

"Thank you for confiding in me, Anla… Marcus. The Ingata will leave within the hour. I also declined to follow Delenn's offer, so you won't have to fear any reproach from her in that matter. I wish you well for the future."

Marcus nodded and accompanied his visitor to the door. "I also wish you well for the future, Neroon. I hope you will be able to restore your honor and to find your true mate."

And just like that, Neroon was gone from his life once again.

…

Neroon's words had proven true. Delenn never said anything about the matter again and Marcus might have forgotten about the whole affair if it hadn't been for his strange visitor a few weeks later. It had been a day like any other for him, when he returned to his quarters from his work in Down Below.

When he entered his quarters, he was instantly aware that he wasn't alone. This had less to do with his warrior instincts and everything with him being pinned to the next available wall and being kissed furiously. At first he was stunned, then his instincts kicked in and he dealt a painful blow to the aggressor's solar plexus. The fact that the man failed to crumble in pain told him that the attacker must be a non-human. The aggressor merely took some steps away from Marcus, out of the Anla'Shok's imminent reach.

Marcus was prepared to launch an angry attack, because he certainly did not take being assaulted in this fashion lightly. But as the other man spoke, Marcus stopped dead in his tracks.

"I apologize for my behavior, Zha'aia (='One heart' – an endearment like love, or darling). I do not know what came over me."

Marcus blinked stupidly into the semi-darkness of his quarters. He knew that voice, knew also that the word the other man had used was not only a Minbari word, but also an endearment, meant only for a close lover. Had Neroon gone insane in the last few weeks?

"Light." Marcus finally said and hissed surprised when he saw the other man waiting across the room.

This was Neroon, all right. But certainly not the one he knew. This Minbari looked very old with his skin wrinkled, his crest in the typical darker shade of an elder and his back bowed a little from too many years spent in the gym. Of course, the Minbari was still a stunning sight despite his obvious age. He still featured some muscles, which filled his clothes out nicely and his face spoke of as much pride (or rather arrogance) as always. But the warrior caste uniform, which he wore, looked slightly different from those Marcus knew and the Denn'bok hanging at Neroon's hip looked anything but familiar.

"Neroon?" Marcus finally croaked stupidly and was surprised when Neroon smiled instead of growling annoyed at such a useless question.

"Yes, Zha'aia. It is me."

"What happened to you?"

Now Neroon sighed, suddenly looking very old and tired.

"Time happened to me, Zha'aia."

"Was there a time accident?" Marcus mind was racing with the possibilities. Where there more time paradoxes out there in their near vicinity? Were they in any possible danger?

"No, Zha'aia. No accident. I am here to do what has already happened, to ensure that what has happened, will happen."

Marcus growled impatiently and rolled his eyes. "Stop doing an imitation of the religious caste and their ways of talking in riddles. It does not suit you."

The Neroon Marcus knew until now would have been deeply insulted by that, but this one just chuckled.

"It is a relief to see the fire burning in you this high, Zha'aia. I missed seeing defiance in your eyes. It is very refreshing."

"Neroon." Marcus growled and the Minbari lifted his hand to ask for silence. Marcus obeyed and Neroon nodded pleased.

"I will explain to you everything you want to know, but perhaps we should do this more privately and with a cup of tea. My voyage has been tiring and painful, and I hate to admit it, but I need to rest my legs. They do not work as well for me as they have in my past."

Marcus nodded, because all things considered that was still a sensible argument. "Fine, but you better make this worthwhile, Neroon. If I do not like the explanation of your behavior…" he warned and Neroon hurried to nod. "Yes, I know. I will not disappoint you, Zha'aia."

"Computer, close the door to my quarters and lock them. Hold all incoming messages except for those from ambassador Delenn." The computer beeped and satisfied with the result Marcus heard the door's locks shutting.

"Take a seat Neroon, I will prepare us some tea."

Neroon nodded and followed the instruction, sighing as he sat heavily on the sofa. When the tea was finished, and they were sitting there sipping it, Marcus finally lifted a questioning eyebrow and Neroon started his tale.

"I know this might not be easy for you to believe, but I come from the future."

Marcus just nodded, because he had already figured that much out by himself. It was either that or a time accident and Neroon had already told him that the last was not the cause of his state.

"I have to admit, Zha'aia, your lack of surprise makes me curious…" Neroon admitted and Marcus shrugged. "I have dealt with the matter before." He admitted, not giving away too much. This could be a trap and he would not provide any relevant information before he could be sure this was not just a highly unusual way to gather information.

Neroon nodded and went back to his story.

"I have been sent back through time over 80 years with the help of the Great Machine on Epsilon Three. I did this, because I already know this has happened before and now I am making sure, that everything will happen again as we know it."

"How do you know it?"

At this Neroon smiled warmly "Because you told me, Zha'aia, when the time was right."

Marcus' eyes slit suspiciously and he could not keep himself from rushing Neroon and asking, "What is all this 'Zha'aia' business about, Neroon?"

"Well, it is what you are to me, Marcus. In the future, you will be my mala, my husband, my Zha'Fela in every sense of the word."

"Have you gone nuts?" Marcus asked staring incredulous at him. "I thought we were over this."

For a moment Neroon looked mystified, but then the other shoe seemed finally to drop. "Ah, you must refer to that conversation we once had with Delenn. I was not aware that it must only have been a few weeks earlier for you. I can assure you, that this has nothing to do with that conversation. It will have the same end, but out of entirely different reasons."

"What would those be?"

"Oh, only one, actually. Love of course." Neroon smirked and looked as much the arrogant prick he was when he first crossed his Denn'bok with Marcus.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "I told you three weeks ago and I will tell you now: I am not gay. End of discussion."Neroon's smirk just broadened if possible and Marcus grew really annoyed. He had the sudden wish to throw something at the man but had still enough sense left not to do it. At least not yet.

"Well, if I remember correctly we will soon discover that you might see some appeal in the male physique after all, despite this statement."

"Neroon…" Marcus warned again but he was interrupted by the Minbari who suddenly looked very earnest. "Look, Zha'aia, this is why I am here. I know you would never consider me as your mate without this visit. But to me all this has already happened and it is hard for me to imagine otherwise.

"So there are other possibilities?" Marcus asked, eager for other options.

"Yes." Neroon admitted, looking tired and sad, "but you will not like them."

"Why?"

"Because you might not want to be with me right now, but you also do not wish for me to die."

"What?" Marcus asked shocked and started pacing the room. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that there are only two options to prevent a civil war on Minbar and with that a war between all young races. Because without the Minbari in the Alliance, there will be no peace and Earth will fall. Death will come upon all young races for many centuries."

Marcus looked suspicious "And your death alone can prevent that?"

"My death or my marriage to you."

"How should that work?"

"Do you know about the ancient Minbari Ritual of the Star Wheel?"

Marcus nodded. In his research to stop Neroon he had stumbled across many old-fashioned rituals.

"Either we will marry and defeat Shakiri doing that, prevent him from starting a civil war in the first place, or I will have to sacrifice my life for Delenn in the Star Wheel. I am the only Minbari leader who would do it and the Wheel would not accept a lesser sacrifice. If I do not give my life for her, she will die and with her all hope for peace. I could never take her place in history."

"And I am supposed to believe that?"

Neroon looked at him and as their gazes locked, Marcus realized that Neroon must be speaking nothing but the truth. He had no idea why, but his gut was insisting this was really Neroon and that he was not lying.

"So how is our marriage supposed to stop Shakiri? And why would it not be for political reasons?"

"That, Zha'aia I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because figuring that out together, Zha'aia, is what will bring us together. Only because we had to rely to each other, to find the right path together, we realized what we are to each other. It will show us sides from each other which we both usually hide, so that nobody can learn who we actually are. That is why we have not found love in another yet and why we will fall for each other."

Marcus looked at Neroon and felt compelled to voice his doubts, "I cannot see us being mates, Neroon."

"I know and I understand. That is why you still have a choice. In four months, from now on, the shadows will be gone and Delenn will walk into the Star Wheel. If we have not found love then, I will sacrifice myself in the Star Wheel, because I would never force my desires on you. It would not feel right and we both would know. All I ask for you now is that you go on the next missions with your heart open."

Marcus nodded. He could try to give Neroon at least that. "So what now? Will you go to your younger self and tell him the same?"

Neroon shook his head. "No, and you will also not tell me."

Marcus eyes grew big "Why not?"

"Because…" Neroon mused "…when I was that young I did not believe in fate. I would refuse your offer of partnership, even if it was genuine. I would refuse any kind of force, even if it would be for my own good. You know how arrogant I can be in those matters."

Marcus smiles mischievously but then added "You have some revelations now and then."

The future Neroon shot him a sour look and added "Well, I certainly would not have one in this case, at least not for many years after our marriage, when the time would be right for you to tell me. You will have to tell me everything, so that I can come back at the proper time and do, what has always been done."

Marcus mind was still racing, "If we know Shakiri will be behind all this, will be the reason for civil war, why do we not just kill him. I mean, you are bound by Valen's Ban, but I am not."

At this the old Minbari gave Marcus a very knowing look and the young Anla'Shok blushed under that gaze, knowing exactly what it meant. Neroon answered him though, clarifying that he had seen through Marcus scheme.

"My younger self might not know this yet, but if you follow the path that lies ahead of you, he will soon learn that you never expected to survive Denn'Sha. You never fought me with all your skill, never intended to kill me. You have restricted yourself to Valen's Ban and giving someone else the assignment to do what you cannot do yourself, would also violate that law. You are IdMinbari, Zha'aia, and the most honorable person I ever met. Even" Neroon paused, looking for Marcus gaze, "if it concerns the matters of your past."

"But…" Marcus tried to contradict, spluttering.

Neroon intercepted, "Yes, I know. You do not believe me yet, but there will be a time, when you forgive yourself for your past. It will not be easy, but it will happen and then you will see the truth in my words."

Neroon sighed heavily as suddenly something at his hip started beeping. Marcus was astonished to see a look of regret and longing wash over the warrior's face at the noise.

"My time is up, Zha'aia. I will have to return in a few minutes."

"Wait, how am I supposed to convince you… him, I mean your younger self that we have to marry to save the universe when I can't tell him how I know about all that?"

Neroon smirked again, "That, Zha'aia, is very easy to accomplish. Since I was just a small boy, I always dreamt of a strong, noble warrior conquering my heart. If the right one makes his move, I will surrender, as I always dreamt I would. When the right time comes, you will know what to do."

The Minbari Warrior stood, joints in his knees creaking dangerously, making Marcus wince in sympathy. Getting this old must have been painful for Neroon. Suddenly remembering a few things Neroon had said, Marcus asked, "Why did you come to tell me this? Why did I not come myself? Where am I?"

The Minbari looked away, sighing deeply. "You have gone to the sea six cycles ago, Zha'aia." When Neroon looked back and locked gazes with him, the human gasped at the pain in the dark eyes. "You had a long life and died of old age at our home on Minbar."

"That is why you kissed me when I entered, isn't it?" Marcus guessed and Neroon looked at him rueful.

"I apologize again, Zha'aia. You have told me that I would do this, but until a few minutes ago I always thought I had more strength in me. But seeing you alive, after such a long time, I just could not…"

"It's okay." Marcus said and meant it. "Apology accepted."

As thank you, Neroon bowed in the typical Warrior Caste fashion, one fist pressed to the heel of his other hand in front of his chest.

Marcus returned the bow, but was not quite ready for them to part yet. "Neroon?"

"Yes?"

"How much time have you left?" He saw that the question startled the warrior, but he must have been blind not to realize what those aches in the Minbari's knees and his bent appearance meant. He had known too many Minbari not to see the signs of one of their most hated and deadly sicknesses.

"Only a few weeks, Zha'aia, before I will be able to join you at the sea of stars."

There was real hope and believe in Neroon's words and later Marcus thought that this must have been the reason why he did what he did. He certainly was not in love with Neroon and he was very suspicious about this whole situation. He also certainly did not pity the proud warrior, so there was no other reason why he bridged the short distance between them and slowly, but deliberately leaned in to place a kiss on the Minbari's lips. He heard the surprised gasp but they did not really have the time to enjoy the connection, because only a few seconds later Neroon had disappeared.

Marcus was still very glad that he had done what he did.

…

Marcus sighed again, making Lennier aware that something was terribly wrong with his friend. The Anla'Shok was currently sitting in his captain's chair of his White Star on a mission to Minbar. Delenn had sent her aide with him, because someone would be needed to bring the ship back home, once Marcus was safely in Tuzenor.

Usually the second in command of the ship would do that, but with the end of the war against the Shadows so near, Delenn didn't want to risk anything. Every White Star needed to have a highly trained and loyal captain on board.

"Marcus, are you all right?" Lennier asked softly, startling the Anla'shok, who had once again been so lost in thought, that he even had not been aware of the Minbari moving next to him.

"Yes, Lennier. I am fine."

"Are you sure? You seem distracted." Lennier insisted and Marcus sighed.

Lennier was the closest friend he had on Babylon 5 and he needed to talk to somebody. Sure, Neroon had said not to tell his younger self about his visit, but he would go crazy if he did not talk about this to somebody.

"We could take a break Marcus, as we will not reach Minbar for three hours."

Marcus made a decision and nodded, standing from the chair and trailing after Lennier who led the way into the sleeping rooms. They were empty and they had easy access to some refreshments from there, as they were right next to the mess hall.

They procured some tea for themselves and finally settled on the sleeping platforms, facing each other, blowing on the hot liquid.

"Will you tell me what worries you so much, my friend?" Lennier asked after a while and Marcus sighed again. Then he nodded and looked sternly at the priest, "But you have to promise me that you will tell no one about this. Not even her."

Lennier was taken aback at his friend's intensity but nodded his consent.

"You have not told any one my secret, so I will keep your secret safe."

"Good." Marcus took a deep breath and visibly steeled himself, although he started his tale with his usual flippancy, "You won't believe a word of what I'll say, anyway. By the end of this, you will probably call for a doctor and have my head scanned for brain damage…"

Lennier interrupted him, a soft smile on his lips "You are babbling, Marcus. Just tell me what saddens your soul." Marcus nodded, caught out and chuckled. Then he told his friend everything that had trespassed between the Neroon from the future and himself. Lennier didn't interrupt him, just laid there listening, occasionally nursing his tea.

When Marcus finished his tale the young Anla'Shok and the priest lapsed into silence, as both man's thoughts lingered on the facts. Marcus was the first to get weary of the silence, so he finally hazarded "What do you think?"

Lennier frowned then sighed. "I do not think you are crazy my friend. We have both seen too much and have lived through too many rather impossible things together. Also the war against the shadows has only just begun – only Valen might know what else will happen. If this is really no trap, I do not see why this should not be reality."

"You really believe me?"

"Of course I do. But I do not see the connection between this mission and Neroon's visit."

Marcus nodded "Yes, this has me also worried. My assignment is to find a spy under the new Anla'shok recruits in Tuzenor. There is no reason I could think of why Neroon should be there."

"Well, I am afraid my friend, but I do not seem to be able to ease your mind in this matter."

Marcus smiled. "It's quite all right, Lennier. Don't worry about it. Talking to you helped me already and so does knowing that now I have a confident, if future Neroon's prediction will prove accurate."

"I have to admit that I am curious, how this will turn out."

Marcus nodded again "So am I, my friend. So am I."

…

It felt good to be back in the Anla'Shok training facilities on Tuzenor. Marcus had loved training there and browsing the library there for anything he could find about Minbari dialects, history and military. He was also looking forward to visit his old pikemaster Sech Durhann. He expected some very interesting Denn'bok matches and friendly conversation over dinner as much as hearing the latest gossip.

What he didn't expect was the proud figure standing behind his Sech, when he entered. It was none other than Neroon himself in all his glory. Marcus was startled to see the man for the first time without his armor. Durhann was yelling corrections to the fighters in front of him who were sparring, while the proud warrior caste member stood next to him, one step behind.

That was the position of an aide and certainly not of another warrior. Marcus would have expected Neroon to glare daggers at anybody who even as much as looked at him the wrong way. But the proud warrior didn't. Instead, his eyes were downcast, acknowledging that he was still aware of his surroundings through his slight nod as Marcus approached Durhann and his charge.

When the spar came to its end, Durhann dismissed his pupils and finally turned to greet Marcus as well. The young Anla'Shok bowed deeply, lifting his eyes to the other's face only when Durhann's voice reached his ears in a genuine sign of respect to the elderly Minbari.

"It is good to see you well, Marcus." Durhann also bowed and gestured into the direction of his quarters. Marcus followed the unspoken invitation and was again surprised when Neroon followed them wordlessly, like a silent shadow, just as Lennier would when attending to Delenn at official occasions.

Once inside his quarters Durhann broke the silence as he invited Marcus to take a seat at his table. "How have things been for you, Marcus?"

"I am well, Sech."

"That is good to hear. I am glad you could join us for the duration of your mission. We do not possess enough personal for all the new recruits and I am not so young anymore, as I used to be, so that I can't take care of all of them anymore."

Marcus actually snorted at that, chuckling.

"You are not old, Sech. You could beat me into a pulp within two minutes. And you would enjoy it." For a short moment Neroon, who had taken position behind Sech Durhann's chair, stared at him in confusion, before he again lowered his head respectfully. Obviously he had not expected the human to act so disrespectful in front of his Sech, but Durhann just laughed at Marcus' cheeky answer.

"It is really good to have you back for the duration of your stay, Marcus. The new recruits do not share your sense of humor and they also have not half your talent at the pike. There will be a lot of work ahead of us."

"Thank you, Sech Durhann." Marcus blushed a little at the open compliment. Not because he would not have expected it, but because he would not have thought that his Sech would say something like that in front of Neroon. The rumors about their Denn'Sha had travelled at the light of speed and there were not many people left who were ignorant of what had trespassed between Neroon and Marcus.

Neroon showed no sign of anger or disbelief though, which surprised Marcus and also made him curious.

"Which information about the spy can you provide me with?" Durhann asked, bringing Marcus back to the problem at hand. He did not know how to react though, as he had no idea why Neroon was still in the room with them. Usually they had these conversations alone and for someone else to attend their meetings was more than unusual.

Durhann interpreted Marcus reluctance to answer correctly and for the first time acknowledged that they were not alone in the room.

"I believe you to have met before?"

Marcus nodded, adding: "As you know well enough, Sech."

"His presence here shall not concern you. He is here to do penance for his loss of honor. Until I release him from my services, he will be my aide, my shadow and right hand. I will release him when he has found his right path."

Marcus cocked his head "Will this restore his honor?"

Durhann sighed. "I am afraid not. The only action that could fully restore his honor would be to kill you." Marcus hated that fact, but he had expected as much. "But it will give him back some of it in the eyes of the other clan leaders and the Min'aia Den'Shok. It will be enough, so that he can resume his duty as Alyt of the Ingata."

Marcus released a breath he didn't know he had been holding, again startling Neroon who looked up quickly. It was Neroon's turn to cock his head when he realized that Marcus was happy for him having found a way to at least remain captain of his beloved warcruiser.

Their gaze was broken by Durhann, who looked sternly at the warrior.

"So he is not allowed to leave your side until you release him?"

Durhann shook his head in negative. "I could send him on any mission or errand I see fit, but right now I wanted him to be here, because I thought he might be able to provide us with some information about the spy. He is not allowed to give us any information about his caste, but he is a very skilled tactician and he will be of great help to us."

That turned out to be right. Neroon's demeanor didn't change over the whole conversation. He only spoke when directly asked anything and otherwise remained silent. Soon a plan was developed and if Neroon did not like where this plan may lead he did not show it.

…

Marcus was intrigued by the whole situation. After the visit of future Neroon he had expected the warrior to be somehow related to his next mission, but until now he had not really believed it. Meeting Neroon here under these circumstances had shown him a completely unexpected side of the warrior and Marcus wondered what other surprises might await him in that matter.

He tried to meditate, because it was already late in the evening and he had to start teaching classes very early the next morning. The effort was wasted though as he could not find his center. Sighing wearily he made a decision and wondered if Lennier would still be up.

He stood and made his way over to the station and contacted the young priest. Lennier seemed a little ruffled (as far as Minbari could look that way) and tired, but it turned into genuine embarrassment and shock as he heard Marcus' request. He was flustered, freckling slightly, but promised to provide Marcus with the needed information.

When they closed the conversation Marcus hummed with satisfaction and finally left his quarters in search for one special member of the warrior caste.

…

"Come in."

Marcus entered Neroon's quarters and quickly assessed the situation. He bowed and prepared to leave again.

"I am sorry to interrupt you at this late hour. If this is inconvenient for you…"

Although Neroon did not seem too happy by this late visit he interrupted the young Anla'Shok to reassure, "No. It is alright. Are you here for further discussion about our tactic?" he asked bluntly, gesturing him to take a seat at the table. He strolled over to the bathroom and left the door open, so that Marcus could see that he was cleaning his hand with the usual Minbari lotion.

"No actually I am here to turn the tables on you." Marcus said, fidgeting on his seat at the low Minbari table, not able to repress the clear sign of nervousness.

Neroon returned and shot him a look. "What are you talking about, Marcus?"

For a reason Marcus could not quite decipher, he was pleased that Neroon used his given name instead of his title. Earlier, when they had made plans, Neroon had only talked to him in the most polite manner and to Marcus it was a relief to hear that they still were on a first name base, when in private.

"When my behavior puzzled you, you came to me for answers, because you were sure that I would explain myself as good as I could." Marcus said and saw understanding dawn on Neroon's features.

"You want to know why I accept the punishment of my government." Neroon guessed and Marcus nodded and clarified, "You have to admit that this is very surprising when one considers your former behavior. You didn't strike me as a person who would follow any command this obediently and you don't even appear to be angry about it."

Neroon acknowledged Marcus' conclusion with a nod but then he started to prepare some tea for them while he looked for the right words.

"If I do not appear angry then it is because I am not actually angry about this. You may think of it as punishment, but I know they could have done much worse. The council probably would have done so, if they were not occupied with much more pressing matters at the moment. I went astray and being assigned to once again learn from as great a teacher as Sech Durhann is rather an honor than punishment." Neroon finally finished the tea and brought it to the table to pour them two cups.

"Is that a sufficient answer?" he said smirking at Marcus. The Anla'Shok actually chuckled and was pleased when Neroon chuckled along with him.

"Of course. Especially as it is the whole truth, isn't it? You really like Sech Durhann and you hope that he will help you to find your way."

Again Neroon nodded and both lapsed into silence contemplating this revelation over their tea. Marcus was the one to break the silence this time.

"May I ask you another question?" Neroon nodded assent and was surprised to hear Marcus' next words. "Is that really paint on your fingers?"

Minbari did not blush in the same sense humans did. If they were embarrassed, the skin on their head in between the crest freckled and the cerulean patches grew a few shades darker. Marcus had lived long enough to recognize the signs, although Neroon's face gave nothing away. Interesting. Most interesting.

Finally Neroon sighed and gave in. "Yes."

"Why does it embarrass you?" Marcus wondered aloud and if possible, Neroon freckled even more.

Neroon sighed again, obviously accepting his fate as he took another sip of his tea to sooth his nerves.

"Because painting is not a common pastime for a warrior."

Marcus' eyes grew big, "It is not?"

"No."

"May I ask…?"

As Neroon stayed silent, Marcus started to rise. "Forget that I asked, Neroon. It is not…"

"Stay seated. This is just an uncomfortable topic for me, but the question I asked you was also very embarrassing to you, so I will answer."

Marcus did as he was told and patiently waited for Neroon to explain.

"When I was young, I was known for my talent, but also for my very short temper."

"Only when you were young?" Marcus teased and earned himself a sour look. His interruption actually helped the other man to relax a little, so his intended task was accomplished anyway.

"My father was warrior caste, so he assigned me twice as much training as everybody else. He hoped that would help to center me, to wear me out."

"It did not work." Marcus guessed and Neroon nodded.

"No. I love fighting, but it does not calm me down. Then my mother took matters in hand. She was religious caste…" Neroon watched Marcus closely, but although he felt surprised to hear this information he had enough self-control not to show it "… so she made me meditate for hours on end."

Marcus looked sympathetic "You must have been bored out of your mind."

Again, Neroon allowed himself a small smile "Thankfully she realized quickly enough that she was only making matters worse."

"So you started painting?"

"No, not right away." Neroon's voice trailed off, obviously lost in reminiscence of long past things. Marcus did not interrupt him, as the memories seemed to be happy ones and very cherished. Finally Neroon snapped out of it and his gaze focused again on Marcus as he resumed telling his tale.

"One day I started a fight with our cook. I did her injustice and only accused her because I felt that she was weaker than myself and with that a legal victim to my temper."

"Somehow I don't think your parents liked that, even if for different reasons." Marcus said and Neroon's surprised look showed him that he had underestimated Marcus' sense of insight on Minbari society.

"Mother was angry because I had acted unfair and father was angry because I did not pick a worthy opponent for my foul mood. In the end they let the cook decide what punishment she thought would fit me."

Marcus could barely keep his curiosity in check, "What did she decide on?"

"She decided that as I obviously thought her job was easier than being a warrior in training, I should walk in her shoes for four valsas. I had to cook for the whole clan."

Marcus chuckled, "You must have been furious."

Again, Neroon chuckled along with him. "Oh, I was. But only about three days. Then, with all my obligations I was just too tired to care. Being a cook was nothing in comparison to my usual obligations as future warrior. My body was used to hard work, but now my mind needed to be trained as well. I think I only advanced so quickly later in the chain of command as warrior because I learned then what stress really was."

"Did you ever cook anything since then?"

Neroon looked surprised at the question, "Of course. Quite regularly, in fact. I soon learned to appreciate the art of cooking if it is not bound to the stress of cooking for others. I enjoy preparing my own meals whenever I have access to the facilities and the time to do it. As much as I hated the punishment, I soon learned to appreciate Alann's wisdom. She was a great teacher and she was the one who finally helped me to focus my mind."

"She was the one to suggest painting." Marcus guessed, returning to his initial question.

"Yes. Once, when the stress had been too much and I felt like screaming and just plainly smashing something, she took me aside and promised me to help me find something to center myself. By then she knew that I understood my mistake and regretted my doings to her. She also knew that I only wanted to give my best at this task. She kept her promise. Until this day she is one of my closest friends."

"But why does the warrior caste frown on this? If it helped you to center and leash your temper…"

Neroon looked at him and cocked his head "This is hard to explain, Marcus. You are not warrior caste half-heartedly. There is no use for art in war. They may accept this… quirk… of mine… but they do not understand it."

"May I see some of your work?" Marcus asked eager to see how Neroon saw the world around him. Again, Neroon looked at him surprised and undecided, then he wordlessly stood and left the room for the adjacent bedroom. When he returned he was carrying a portfolio and held it out for Marcus to examine it.

Marcus was soon lost in the beauty he encountered. Those paintings were nothing he had ever seen before. Mostly they were landscapes of places on Minbar, and some of them he could even recognize. There was his favorite garden in Tuzenor, near the training facilities and one painting of a very famous lake on the Northern Continent. There were also a few sketches of people and the second one he easily recognized as Sech Durhann. The last painting made him laugh as it was a mebel he knew very well. It was the catlike creature that lived on the ground of the Anla'Shok training facilities and could annoy the hell out of you if you did not feed it as regularly as it wished.

"Those are beautiful." Marcus finally said earnestly and beamed at Neroon.

Neroon looked oddly at Marcus, "Human warriors really do not frown on art?"

Marcus smiled. "If they do, then they cannot be very intelligent. Anybody who encounters death and destruction on a regular base should appreciate beauty whenever they can find it."

Marcus gave the portfolio back and rose. "Thank you very much for your hospitality and your honesty, Neroon. Feel free to ask me anything that puzzles you concerning humans or me. My door will stand always open for you."

…

Marcus was nervous as hell, as he stepped onto the mat. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Marcus had talked to his closest friends, so that they would not interfere with his plan, because he would have to act very out of character for this plan to work. He had been instructing his pupils for five days now and had boasted about his abilities and him being superior to Neroon.

According to their plan Neroon had not reacted in any way to the jibes, but Marcus was glad that this sham would be over soon. He disliked saying such things about the warrior, regardless of their past in which the warrior had nearly killed him. Now that he had spoken up close and honestly to the Minbari, he respected the warrior even more.

Thankfully the plan worked out even better than they had hoped and now they only needed to prove who the traitor was.

"What is it, Neroon?" he taunted meanly "Do you still refuse to show your abilities? Are you so afraid to lose?"

Durhann was absent right now, as they had planned. He had made sure that the pupils knew Neroon was not allowed to indulge in any fighting as long as Durhann was present. With his watchdog gone, this presented itself to Neroon as the perfect opportunity to teach Marcus a lesson he would not forget. Just like planned Neroon instantly propelled into action, shaking his Denn'bok open before he even reached the mat. For a moment Marcus swallowed hard and felt real fear at the sight of the advancing warrior.

Could he really trust the man? Could Neroon be the real traitor? He had once tried to take Delenn's life. Was he really resistant to Marcus constant teasing even if he knew it was fake?

Then their Denn'bok's clashed and Marcus released a relieved breath. Although Neroon fought with anguish and his face showed nothing but anger, this fight was nothing compared to the one in down below. Neroon fought hard, but on a level that Marcus could match easily. Through the eyes of their pupils, this fight looked deadly serious and as expected one of them run instantly for Sech Durhann.

In the meantime, Marcus prepared to stumble at the right moment. This part of the fight was tricky and needed a very good timing. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw movement. Then he also saw the tiny nod from Neroon and he stumbled, letting enough time pass so that Durhann could interfere with Neroon's final blow.

During the lecture of Durhann, who also was a very skilled actor, Marcus locked gazes with Neroon. Outwardly the Minbari warrior betrayed none of the emotions he really felt, but he could read the same emotions in Neroon's eyes that were cursing trough his own body: amusement, understanding and satisfaction at a job well done.

…

The same night Neroon had a long expected visitor who revealed to be there on a mission for Shakiri to spy on the Anla'Shok. The traitor thought that Neroon would be a precious ally now that he had been thoroughly humiliated that afternoon by Marcus and Durhann.

He assumed wrong, when the next morning three members of the government arrived to accompany him to the council for judgment. The conversation in Neroon's quarter's had been recorded and was then showed to the three as proof.

The whole Anla'Shok had assembled for the departure of the spy and a lot of them showed surprise, when the three addressed their suspicions regarding the honesty and honor of Neroon.

"How can we be sure that you were not also part of this complot?" the oldest one of them asked, a deeply suspicious look adorning his wrinkled face.

Marcus and Durhann had expected this to happen and both flinched to see the pained look on Neroon's face. Now that his honor was tainted, other Minbari would probably always stay suspicious about his motives.

"I personally vouch for him, because he was a very important ally to reveal the identity of the spy." Durhann started and was surprised as Marcus interrupted his speech to also address the three.

"So do I. He did everything he could do to help us and acted very honorably."

The three looked oddly at Marcus but finally accepted both their statements with nods.

"The council might ask you to repeat this statement in front of them."

Durhann and Marcus nodded earnestly. They bowed as the three took their leave with their prisoner. Once they were gone Marcus acted on impulse.

"I want to formally excuse myself for every lie that I said in the last few days. I have a very high opinion of Neroon of the Star Riders and consider him my friend."

He bowed to the two Minbari, seeing the surprised looks on all faces and knew that he had done the right thing.

…

Marcus sat in his current quarters and wondered how he should proceed from here. In a few days he would get new orders from N'Thil'Zha Delenn, that would make him part ways with Neroon. Suddenly he was not sure so anymore that this was what he desired.

He was not in love with Neroon and he still did not know if he could find a male - and a Minbari male at that - attractive. He really liked the other warrior and had come to enjoy their quiet conversations. With the spy gone they had spent whole evenings together sparring, drinking tea and talking about many different topics.

He was soon going to lose that liberty and for the first time he felt real regret about the life he had chosen. Yes, he had promised his brother to finish his work. He had promised to defeat the shadows, but should that really mean there was nothing else left for him? For a long time he had believed so, but he was slowly starting to think differently. For once he felt selfish and he wondered if love really could grow out of their mutual respect for each other. Perhaps it was the Denn'Sha, but it seemed that he could only find real trust in another person after having faced Neroon in a life or death situation.

If they parted their ways now, everything would be lost and Marcus had started to believe in the words of future Neroon. The proud warrior would die at the Star Wheel, perhaps not to save Delenn, but at least to restore his honesty, if everything else failed. Marcus would loath to see that happen. And he would not allow it if there was a slight chance to change that fate.

Right on cue to this revelation Marcus' comstation announced an incoming call from Babylon 5.

"Lennier. It is good to see you my friend." Marcus greeted the Minbari and smiled.

"It is also good to see you, Marcus." Lennier said and appeared nervous.

"Do you have new orders for me?" Marcus asked still too preoccupied with his own thoughts to recognize Lennier's behavior as unusual yet.

"No, this is about the favor, you asked of me." Lennier said and Marcus finally noted the freckles and the dark blue color of Lennier's cerulean patch.

He bowed deeply to his friend "Thank you Lennier for this. I know this was hard for you, but I really needed to know."

"I know." Lennier said and sighed. "I understand your difficult situation and that you could not get access to those files yourself. That is why I helped you. I will send them to you immediately."

Lennier touched some controls on the screen and the transmission began.

"Did you have any problems getting the files?" Marcus asked, still wondering why Lennier appeared this nervous. They had discussed this topic before, but although the Minbari had appeared embarrassed before, he had also appeared intrigued by his request.

"Not as much as I thought I would, but I fear Delenn might coincidently have seen some of it. She's been giving me strange looks ever since."

Marcus suppressed a smile and tried to appear sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

Lennier snorted seeing right through it "Yes, right. Just wait until you read these files. Do not think that I do not want to know how you react to this. How are things with Neroon proceeding anyway?"

Marcus gave his friend a short summary of the latest happenings and conversations and promised to keep him updated on the matter. When he ended the call he mentally steeled himself and proceeded to watch the content of the data crystal in his hands.

…

Bloody hell.

Marcus had an insistent erection and had no idea how that could have happened this quickly. Okay, fair enough, that was not such an unusual occurrence in his life, but he had never gotten a hard on from porn before. Not that he had not tried. Life on Arisa had been lonely and trying to seek relief through porn was not unusual for a teen and later an unmarried man his age. He was a virgin, yes, but certainly not completely clueless or without needs. Porn could be a much needed relief especially so for one who had remained celibate that long.

Now he was sitting here and having his first real epiphany in life and had no idea how to react. It was easy to be a prude if you were not really attracted to the one you were courting. He had heard that line from fellow teenagers before, but now, for the first time it made sense.

The worst of it was, that these files from Lennier had not even be something one could consider real porn. Marcus seriously doubted that Minbari even produced something like that. This had just been a manual usually given to male Minbari who courted another male and were now fast approaching their Shon'Fal ceremony.

While Marcus knew about torture points on the body of a Minbari he had also wanted to learn about pleasure points, so he had watched the file Lennier had provided for him. He had not anticipated his body's strong reaction to it. What he learned had been… well… overwhelming to say the least. It wasn't that the prospect of an alien body seemed that enticing. It was more like the pictures had triggered something which he already knew by heart. For the first time Marcus wondered if the whole Minbari belief about traveling souls might be really true. It felt as if he knew all those facts about pleasure centers and erogenous zones even before he actually read about them.

He had honestly liked Hasina, but he had never felt the urge to take things further between them. It had appeared as if he had still been waiting, although he firmly believed that Hasina was the one he had been waiting for. Now he was seriously reconsidering this opinion.

Even if Neroon was not the right one, he knew now that he had at least been waiting for a Minbari. It would explain so much: why he felt more at home in Tuzenor than on Earth; why so many Minbari customs came to him naturally. Nobody ever needed to tell him about tea customs or table manners. He just knew.

And now he knew this. The only question left was what he was going to do about it.

…

The next afternoon Marcus found himself standing in front of Sech Durhann's quarters. He knew that he was always welcome there, especially as he could not visit Tuzenor very often, but he also felt very nervous about how he should proceed.

He had contacted Lennier and told his friend about his latest revelation, but Lennier also had no idea what Marcus should do. Too fresh was the warning of future Neroon, that they could not tell his younger self about his visit yet.

Time was running away and Marcus started to dread the day he would need to make his decision. If Neroon's future self was right, the day in which they would either take Shakiri down in their own way or in which Neroon would step into the Star Wheel to protect Delenn's life, was coming nearer and nearer and only this knowledge made Marcus finally knock on the door.

The answer was too quick and Marcus felt stupid as he blushed, seeing his mentor's amused grin when he entered.

"I wondered when you would find the courage to knock Marcus. You were thinking so loud even a Narn would have been able to read your thoughts." Durhann smirked and Marcus let his head hang in shame as he kneeled in front of his mentor.

Sech Durhann was certainly no telepath - hence the joke about Narn reading Marcus' thoughts - but Marcus had no doubt that his mentor had already a very good idea, what exactly was bothering him. Durhann had great insight on all matters, although he usually only gave advice when asked directly. He was there to teach his pupils to fight, not to give unappreciated advice in matters of life. So it appeared odd, when Durhann actually addressed his situation first.

"Are you finally ready to address the Neroon issue?"

Marcus looked up astonished and blushed even further. He didn't wish to tell his mentor the whole story. He also didn't want to talk about the visit of future Neroon and nor of Delenn's prospects of a political marriage.

Durhann cocked his head in curiosity as he sensed his pupil's reluctance to talk about his problem. Marcus was a very private man who had only a few friends, although he had always trusted in his old mentor. Durhann waited patiently and finally Marcus offered, "The situation is complicated and I do not know where to start explaining."

Durhann nodded "Life is always complicated, Marcus. But you know that you can trust me. Even if I do not know all details. Your secrets will be safe with me."

Marcus looked reassured that Durhann did not want to know the whole story, so he finally blurted, "I have reason to believe that Neroon and I could be soul mates."

Stunned silence ensued as Durhann looked at him surprised then averted his gaze to his hands to contemplate that new information. Finally he asked another question, "Did you talk to Neroon about this?"

Marcus sighed "Yes, but that was a while ago and I gathered new information since then."

"Are you courting?" Durhann asked bluntly and Marcus shook his head in negative.

"No, back then we both thought a marriage between us would be a ridiculous idea. But a few things have changed since then."

"Why do you talk to me instead of to him?"

"Because I have reason to believe that he would not believe my motives. Furthermore I want to be sure of my own feelings before I address the issue again."

Durhann still looked suspicious. "What do you know about him anyway, Marcus? I know you have been having dinner together since you arrived, but you did not know him before Denn'Sha, did you? Compared to your age and race, Neroon has already experienced a whole lifetime. Will you be able to cope with this?"

Marcus sighed, knowing that his mentor did not deliberately try to hurt him and instead just spoke his mind freely. He had thought about this point in their relationship before, but somehow he doubted it would cause any real problem, if they were really meant to be together.

"We have both lived through the war between our races and now we will fight the Shadows together. Compared to Neroon I may appear to be a child, but I have already seen more death and destruction than a lot of elderly on my home planet ever experienced in their whole life."

There was no pride in Marcus words only weariness and sadness and Durhann's heart grew heavy for his friend. He nodded and waited for his pupil to continue. Marcus had always been more experienced and emotionally stressed than his other pupils. He hoped that Neroon would realize that too.

"I know that Neroon is very honorable, brave and kind under that pompous face. He can also be distressingly annoying and too proud for his own good. Furthermore he is an admirable and skilled fighter and he also keeps surprising me daily. Just a few days ago I learned about him being an artist…"

Durhann blinked in astonishment "He told you that he paints?"

Marcus frowned "Yes, he showed me some of his paintings. Why?"

Durhann cocked his head. "Never mind." The Sech was very surprised at this news, but knew better than to share the reason for it. Neroon never shared his pictures with anybody and only his most trusted friends and servants knew about this habit. Marcus was right when he assumed that they could be soul mates if this was really true.

The Minbari lapsed into silence before he finally nodded to himself changing the topic anew, "Now you are here to ask me for some time with Neroon, to test your feelings without arising Neroon's suspicions."

"I don't want to cause his feelings any more harm if I cannot be sure that I actually am his soul mate." Marcus confessed and Durhann nodded approving of Marcus' point of view. It convinced him to help his pupil.

...

"I shall do what?" Neroon asked irritated. He knew that he still had lot of work ahead if he wanted to restore his honor, but what Durhann asked of him was more than unusual.

"I think you would both benefit greatly from this arrangement." Durhann deadpanned and inwardly smiled at Neroon's sour look. The proud Alyt and his former pupil must be fuming inside, but he still held a tight control on his temper. At least for now.

"I do not understand." The warrior confessed and managed to look annoyed and confused at the same time.

"I know." Neroon made motions to interrupt this statement, which could have been made by a Vorlon, so Durhann added hastily "But you will understand in time. Marcus is the reason why you have disgraced your honor and he is also the reason why you did not disgrace yourself in an even worse manner. I believe there is much more you could learn from him and there are also things he needs to learn from you."

Neroon frowned "What do you mean?"

"Marcus' past had been difficult and he has joined the Anla'Shok out of the wrong reasons. He is a great warrior, has courage and strength and also great wisdom from time to time, but he also carries a darkness inside him that no one could resolve. I believe that you could accomplish this in time, as much as he could help you to restore your honor."

Neroon looked suspicious, "Did you talk to Delenn about this?"

"Why should this matter concern N'Thil'Zha?"

Durhann's confusion was real, which reassured Neroon somewhat and managed to puzzle him further. His life was meandering in strange alleys lately.

"Never mind." the warrior finally said and looked away.

"Will you follow my assignment?" Durhann pressed and again Neroon frowned in annoyance. He bowed stiffly, right fist pressed to the heel of his left hand in warrior greeting.

"Of course, Sech Durhann. I will follow all of your orders until my honor is sufficiently restored."

"Good, go on then and pack. Marcus got new orders this morning and he will be leaving for Babylon 5 this evening."

"As you wish." Another bow and Neroon was gone, leaving Durhann behind.

...

"What do you think about this arrangement?" Marcus finally inquired from Neroon over dinner. He was currently sitting in the mess hall of his White Star on their trip to Babylon 5 and was curious, what the Minbari, who had been quieter than usual, was thinking.

Neroon paused in eating to look at Marcus and cocked his head.

"Why do you ask? Will my presence be bothersome to you?"

Neroon had no idea that Marcus was the reason why Durhann had send him on this mission and Marcus wanted to keep it that way for a little while longer. So he suppressed a chuckle and just shook his head in negative.

"No." He cocked his head and added "I have to admit that I am not used to the constant company though."

"We could ask Delenn to talk to Sech Durhann…?"

Marcus hurried to shake his head again.

"No. I trust in Sech Durhann's wisdom and if he thinks this will help you to restore your honor, I will be most pleased to assist you."

Neroon looked taken aback at Marcus' sincerity.

"Why does it concern you so much?" he asked puzzled, making no effort to conceal his curiosity.

Marcus looked away, a little embarrassed at the scrutiny.

"To me you have become a friend and I care for your welfare. It pains me that you lost your honor because you decided to let me live. It was my decision to challenge you to Denn'Sha and I was prepared to die for it."

Neroon acknowledged that with a nod and finally answered the initial question after a small pause to consider matters, "I do not know yet what to think about this arrangement, Marcus."

"Why?"

"I am not sure I can use tactics which an Anla'Shok would rely on. The Warrior Caste is blunt and direct in their fights. We confront our enemies Denn'bok first."

Marcus nodded, clearly seeing Neroon's point. "The Anla'Shok walk in dark places where no one else will walk. We use disguises and work in the background."

"Exactly."

"You will not have to worry about that in my next assignment."

Neroon looked up in surprise. "I thought you did not know yet what it will be."

Marcus' eyes twinkled with mischief. "No, I cannot be a hundred percent sure, but if my informants are right, there are only three options and with you being a Minbari of the Warrior Caste we both will be perfect for one of them. I am sure N'Thil'Zha Delenn will choose us for that job."

"Care to enlighten me?" Neroon asked sounding annoyed that Marcus was holding back but the Anla'Shok just grinned.

"No, actually. I might be wrong after all. We will be certain soon enough."

Neroon rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance, but to Marcus' imminent surprise, Neroon did not press the matter. As proud and pushy as Neroon was, Marcus would have told him if Neroon had insisted. Marcus was surprised and pleased to realize that Neroon obviously must have accepted him as his commanding officer.

That was a strange feeling and that strange warmth spread through his neither region again, which he could not put yet a name to. This observation triggered the memory of something future Neroon had said and which Marcus had been ignoring until now.

Neroon wanted to be conquered and would surrender if properly chased by the right person.

…

Delenn was beaming at them when they entered and both men simultaneously threw each other an annoyed look and rolled their eyes. Lennier, standing to the side saw it and barely prevented himself from breaking into a wide grin himself.

"This is not what it looks like, Delenn."

Neroon said brusquely and sat heavily on the couch. Marcus sat next to him, keeping his distance, but also wanting to face his N'Thil'Zha with Neroon right next to him. He was not even consciously aware of doing it and neither was Neroon, but both Delenn and Lennier picked up on it. This time they gave each other a look and Lennier feigned surprise.

"Welcome back home Marcus and welcome Neroon. Durhann informed me of his opinion and I value it a great deal. It was a wise idea to send you on this journey and I hope it will help to restore your honor. Besides, I think you will at least like this assignment."

Neroon grumbled but acknowledged her words with a tight nod. Before things could get out of hand from there, Marcus intervened, "What is it?"

If possible, Delenn's beaming widened as she sat down and started explaining the details. As it turned out, Neroon actually did like the assignment very much.

"Are you familiar with a Centauri sect called 'Followers of Ferhaj'?"

Marcus nodded his head grimly as Neroon snorted annoyed "Do not tell me that they are still operating."

Delenn's smile changed into a grimace "I am afraid so. They have also chosen to act again."

"They want to assassinate ambassador Mollari." Marcus deadpanned and Delenn gasped surprised.

"As always, your informants have kept you well informed, Marcus." She complimented the Anla'Shok and bowed to him in honor. Marcus returned the gesture, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Ambassador Mollari thought he was being subtle, but he was anything but. He should have listened more carefully to his partner." Marcus added slyly, causing Delenn to smile.

"Has he chosen a male partner or someone from another race?" Neroon inquired, eager to learn all necessary facts.

Both N'Til'Zha Delenn and her Anla'Shok shared a knowing grin.

"Actually both," Marcus finally said still smiling while Delenn added "And they will both need a bodyguard. But we should have this conversation with all parties involved. I take it you will both be pleased to take this assignment?"

Marcus nodded gravely and looked at Neroon. The warrior seemed taken aback, that he was being asked for his opinion, but gladly gave his consent.

…

G'Kar was pacing ambassador Mollari's quarters in annoyance. He was very angry that so many people knew of their little secret. Marcus had tried to reassure him that all of them had known it before, but it had done nothing to better the Narn's mood.

"So who is this Ferhaj guy and why does it concern me what he thinks about my… dealings with Mollari?"

Londo rolled his eyes. "Vould you sit down and talk to us like a civilized being? You are making us all nervous, pacing like a caged animal."

"Mollari." G'Kar growled in warning, but actually did what was being asked of him.

"Ferhaj vas a young Centauri, who is still considered a prophet and a martyr by his followers." Londo started to explain, "He vas de son of a Centauri nobleman, who discovered at a very young age, dat his fat'er had a sexual relationship with a male Minbari."

"That is why this whole matters concerns us too, G'Kar." Delenn interrupted, hoping to make G'Kar see reason. "At that time a small group of Minbari tried to reach out to other races. They started trading with other races, but part of the reason why we stopped it again soon after, were the actions of this sole man."

"What did he do?" G'Kar asked curious to learn the whole story.

"Upon finding his father in bed with not only a male but also a Minbari, he ran away to tell his mother. In her shame she took her own life, slitting her throat in front of her son's eyes." Neroon quipped in his usual haughty drawl seemingly unaffected.

"He went raging mad after that. He surprised his father and his lover to kill them both, without them sporting any chance of survival." Delenn continued the tale and G'Kar's mouth fell open in shock.

"But it wasn't enough." Delenn said and her voice betrayed deep emotion. "He also managed to get his hands on a bomb, which he placed on one of our ships. 58 Minbari died that day, along with four children."

"Understandingly the Minbari grew very angry and as de emperor failed to react quickly enough to get hold of de culprit, they broke off any trading relationships to my people." Londo said, lacking his usual jovial manner. "But it got even worse. Some Centauri thought dat what Ferhaj was doing was right. Dey helped him to escape and protected him from the emperor. He has survived over five years and he used de time to produce a lot of scrolls filled with his insights and t'oughts on de matter."

"So that book we found was from him wasn't it?" G'Kar asked.

Londo sighed. "Yes. It was meant as a warning. Dey will try to punish us and I have to admit, that some Centauri still t'ink very highly about him and his followers. Dey still have friends with influence in Centauri society."

G'Kar frowned. "I have managed to survive a lot more than this Mollari and I am sure so have you."

Londo nodded "Yes. But we'll need protection from someone who does not t'ink like a Centauri – and you do not know enough about Ferhaj and his followers to protect us both. Dat's de reason vhy I asked Delenn for help."

"This is as much a Minbari matter as a Centauri matter, G'Kar." Delenn said voice steady again and also filled with an iciness, which made everybody in the room shudder. "There's an old debt between us and we want our chance at revenge."

Neroon looked at her surprised and Marcus smiled. The Anla'Shok had seen his N'Til'Zha like this before, but Neroon still had considered her weak. His face showed that he might be reconsidering that opinion.

Delenn felt the searching gaze and turned lightly to return the stare. After a while Neroon cocked his head, smile tugging at his lips. He broke the gaze and bowed to her in warrior style. Now it was Delenn's turn to smile in surprise, as she returned the gesture before both of them looked back to G'Kar.

"Neroon will make sure that you will have the needed protection and Marcus' informants will be most helpful to find the members of this sect on the station." Delenn continued her explanation and G'Kar finally nodded his assent, although he had still some questions left, "I am surprised though, that Alyt Neroon is here with us to work for you. If my information was correct, you have not been on the best terms before…"

To Marcus and Neroon's surprise Delenn had already a plausible answer ready, "The lover of Ferhaj's father was actually from the Minbari Warrior Caste. To see you being protected from one of his Caste will make them want to hurt you even more."

Neroon nodded as if that conversation had already transpired between them and he added "It will make them eager and reckless. This way, they will make more mistakes. The Warrior Caste is also very bloodthirsty for Ferhaj's followers. Enough so that I will work together with the Religious Caste to get our revenge."

…

One of the few privileges Marcus got from his position as link to Down Below and Captain of a White Star was that he usually did not need to share quarters with anybody. When he had learned about his assignment, he had guessed that he would have to share quarters with Neroon for a while and had even been looking forward to it, but right now he was not so sure about that being such a good idea.

What if he had another nightmare, keeping them both up? What if he had trouble finding sleep with somebody sleeping in the same room? What if… he blushed a little at that particular thought… he had one of those newly developed wet dreams, which had started after he read those damn files on Minbari sexuality? He has been known to speak in his sleep before…

"Delenn surprised you with that statement, didn't she?" the Anla'Shok finally blurted out into the darkness of the room to distract himself from his own nervousness. He knew that Neroon was not sleeping yet, so conversation sounded like a better prospect than self-induced panic.

"It was the thought of a warrior and not a priestess, to use me as additional bait for the sect. Perhaps my assessment was wrong and she will be the right person to lead the Minbari into the fight against the Sher'Shok Dum." Neroon admitted honestly.

The Minbari was moving restlessly and Marcus felt compassion for his situation. They had needed to act quickly, when they moved into Vir's rooms to be near their charge. Londo's aide was away on business on Centauri Prime, so his rooms were perfect for their purpose.

The only real problem was the lack of a proper sleeping platform, so Neroon had needed to take the sofa and to use lots of pillows to prop himself up. It could not be very comfortable, but Neroon had not complained about it, although Marcus had easily read the annoyance in the Minbari's features. He was obviously uncomfortable and kept shifting restlessly on top of the pillows to find a better position to rest.

"We should have made them move into my rooms." Marcus finally said, not willing to comment on Neroon's admission. It must have been painful enough to make this realization. Instead he attempted a change of topic to spare them this discussion.

"Why?" Neroon sounded intrigued and somehow happy to be talking instead of trying to sleep.

"Because I have a perfectly reasonable sleeping platform there. I am not used to sleeping flat anymore."

"You use a platform?" Neroon asked with obvious astonishment and Marcus chuckled.

"Of course. There were no human beds in Tuzenor. I had to learn to deal with it."

"I understand that, but you must have been used to it from such a long time lying flat when resting. I can't believe you would prefer our platforms if other options are available."

Marcus smiled. "That's where you are wrong, Neroon. I grew up on a mining colony and as you probably know humans need rotation to produce gravity. I was used to working in zero gravity environments and we also slept in them. Actually I don't like sleeping while lying down."

"Neither do I." Neroon admitted gruffly. "I do not like to tempt death in this fashion. I doubt I will get any sleep tonight."

Marcus sighed. "I can relate to that."

They lapsed into silence until Neroon finally said "I am happy about this assignment although those two ambassadors do not appear to be in love."

Marcus cocked his head. "I thought so too, at first. It seemed to be nothing but lust, but perhaps we are both wrong about that. They have history together and they certainly know each other at their worst. I imagine it easy to love somebody if you only know his good sides, but attempting a relationship when already knowing the worst side of each other…"

Marcus voice trailed off but Neroon was already nodding and finishing his thought, "…it could build a strong link. I understand."

Marcus swallowed nervously, "May I ask you another personal question?"

"By all means." Neroon answered without hesitation. Still Marcus could hear the grin as the Minbari added "…whether I will answer your question is of course a completely different matter…"

Marcus chuckled along with him, before sobering up again "Why would you consider only someone from the Warrior Caste the right partner for you?"

"That is indeed a very personal question, Marcus." Neroon pointed growing equally serious before he added "And you are also not correct in that assumption."

"I am not?" Marcus asked intrigued.

"No. I might find pleasure in the companionship and devotion of any kind of warrior. My future Me'Fela does not have to be a member of the Warrior Caste, it is just the most likely conclusion. I think I could accept, for example, a warrior of the Tha'Domo Clan."

Marcus felt a surge of emotion he had never felt before. The mentioning of the fighting monks had brought the vivid picture of Lennier to his mind's eyes and as he imagined Neroon courting the other Minbari, something in Marcus' gut clenched painfully. Was this the feeling he thought it was? Was this painful state what others described as jealousy?

Marcus realized that Neroon was still talking, so he swallowed around that strange lump in his throat and tried to listen closely.

"…I just think that only a warrior could understand my way of living. My place is on a warcruiser and Minbari of the Warrior Caste believe that they are already dead. We do not need a place to come home to, because we do not belong at one place for long periods of time. We belong between the stars, protecting what is most important to us."

"So you don't want somebody who is not a warrior because you don't want to cause any pain by your inability to settle down, like it might be expected from you when building a family."

"Exactly."

"That is a very sensible way of thinking." Marcus remarked.

"So… what about you? What kind of person do you want to bond with?"

Marcus had anticipated the question, although he still was not sure how to answer it best. He wanted to be brutally honest, but his feelings were changing more and more each day. Since the visit of future Neroon he had started to question his earlier belief systems and it confused him.

In the end, he decided for the truth, "I am not so sure about that anymore."

"Why is that so?" Neroon prodded and sounded surprisingly gentle for someone who was used to command.

"Lately my feelings have been changing, Neroon. I always thought that one day I'd practically stumble over the right person and know it right away. I thought our love would instantly defy everything."

"You are a romantic." Neroon commented causing Marcus to snort.

"I don't believe that anymore. I don't think you can love somebody without experiencing bad times as well. I still believe in love, but not a blind one anymore. Your considerations about the choice of partner really sounded very sensible. I don't think that two people could be successfully together, if they come from two completely different worlds. If they don't have a real base of understanding, just like you pointed out the way of a warrior, then how could they find a base to live together?"

"But… how do humans phrase it… opposites attract?" Neroon contradicted, head cocked.

"Yes, but there's a difference between living in too completely different worlds and just having different opinions on the same daily matter. If you live completely different lives, how are you supposed to share it with another? I saw people marry for physical attraction alone and in the end they lived their lives alone, next to each other but still lonely. You need to share at least a few things with each other. I don't think that has to be the same status or the same home planet, but the same concerns, like for example the fight against the shadows or the concern for the wellbeing of others."

They lapsed into silence and finally Marcus sighed. "I'm sorry Neroon. I am not used to explaining this to anyone. I think I'm doing a poor job with it."

Neroon shook his head. "I do not think so, Marcus. I think I know what you are talking about."

"Yes?" Marcus sounded hopeful.

Neroon paused, obviously looking for the right words. "Yes. I told you, that my father was Warrior Caste and that my mother was Religious Caste."

Marcus nodded, silently urging him on.

"You did not comment on it." Neroon said cautiously and Marcus felt baffled.

"Why should I have done that?" Again a pause and finally Marcus got it. "Others find it strange and comment on it." He guessed.

"I had many difficulties to get accepted as leader. How could the son of a Religious Caste woman be a good Warrior Caste leader?"

Marcus snorted. "What an incredibly stupid thing to say. And it explains a lot."

"It does?" Neroon asked intrigued while Marcus chuckled.

"Yes, it certainly explains your attitude. You must have worked a lot harder to gain the position you now have, so of course you would be very proud about the things you achieved. It also explains why you accepted this bargain for your honor so easily."

"So you do not consider me weak for it?" Neroon said cautiously and Marcus blinked surprised.

"Why would I think something stupid like that? I think you are a very strong and honorable warrior, Neroon and I don't think that will change in the foreseeable future."

"Thank you Marcus, I…"

Marcus felt that something was happening, that something between them was slowly changing, but, because that was the worst time for them to get interrupted, they were of course interrupted.

Human hearing was keener than Minbari hearing, so Marcus heard the soft moans long before Neroon could pick up on them. Marcus immediately groaned and buried his head to hide his flaming face.

"I cannot believe they are actually doing this to us." He mumbled in embarrassment.

Neroon was instantly alert and ready to fight. "What is it? Are we under attack?"

Despite the whole situation Marcus had to smile. "Yes, but from our friends, not our foes. I really hoped they had better manners…"

"Marcus, you're babbling." Neroon softly chided him "Tell me what is going on."

Marcus groaned again. "Just listen closely…"

He trailed off and the next moan behind the closed doors grew into a high pitched cry and there was no way Neroon could not hear that.

"Are they… doing… what I think they are… doing?" Neroon finally asked softly, sounding scandalized.

"If you think they are going at it like rabbits, you are right, my dear friend." Marcus chuckled in embarrassment, trying to block the sound out. The moans had grown into groans by now and soft thumping of a bed frame against a wall had started to sound in their room.

"What does a medical disease to do with this? Is it some kind of psychological problem?" Neroon asked confusion obvious and although Marcus thought those two ambassadors were a far way from mentally sane, he suspected another translation error. He replayed the conversation in his head and chuckled.

"Not rabies, Neroon. Rabbits. Small mammals from earth with long ears and big incisors. They breed very quickly."

"Oh." Neroon said into the crescendo of noises pounding down on them and if Minbari could actually blush, Marcus was sure Neroon would be as red as he currently was.

"Mebels also have a very intense drive for procreation and I think sometimes the Centauri ambassador seems to resemble those…" Neroon finally commented dryly on the catlike creature from Minbar and suddenly the embarrassment was gone, as both man started laughing so hard, that their bellies would hurt afterwards.

…

"I looked at them, their eyes filled with perverse lust for each other. They were sick and beyond help. The only thing I could do for them was to liberate them from their filthy shells." G'Kar read aloud sounding utterly disgusted.

They were currently sitting in the Zoocalo and trying to arouse as much attention as possible. Three days had gone by and nothing had happened so far. All four of them were growing weary of the situation, so they had decided for a desperate attempt to catch their pursuers.

Although Marcus had a feeling that they were challenging the devil himself with this little game, he had agreed to the tactic, seeing how weary all of them had become of the situation. G'Kar and Londo just could not stay away from each other at night and Neroon and Marcus had suffered long enough. They were ready for a change and a new assignment.

Meanwhile, while Marcus had wondered how exactly he had ended up near this particular scene, G'Kar had reached even worse parts of that script from Ferhaj.

"Hate, Hate, Hate!" G'Kar snorted staring disbelievingly at the page in front of him. "This was clearly written by a man, who had lost his mind. How could anybody believe this stuff? I mean, really: 'Kill the fags!' I can't believe it. Is he really serious with that? Where is the passion for writing? The inspiration?"

G'Kar grew really agitated and Marcus wondered if this was really just show or if G'Kar really thought this way about the passages of the book. Besides him, Londo growled and out of the corner of his eyes Marcus could see Neroon roll his eyes.

"Please kill me now." Londo muttered into his direction, also rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I knew dis vas a bad idea. Now he starts his writer persona – ve vill probably die of boredom in only about five minutes short."

The two lovers were just about to get into a serious bickering match as Marcus sensed the change in the room around them. He reacted more on instinct than on anything else as he suddenly jumped forward, throwing both ambassadors to the floor and shielding them with his body. He had seen that Neroon was already aware of the attackers and moving, but the bad feeling still would not leave Marcus.

He rolled into a crouching position behind Londo and G'Kar, who both knew better than to stand up without his assent. Marcus' Denn'bok was already activated when he risked a quick look around for their attackers, the weight of the Minbari weapon the only familiar thing he clung to in those situations.

He caught sight of Neroon, who was engaged in a fight with two Centauri males. Marcus snorted. Those guys had actually been as stupid as to dress according to their sect's believes. The white and ocher colored robes were easy to spot and once again Marcus felt awed as he realized that in that short amount of time Neroon had already managed to knock three aggressors unconscious.

He had no time for his hormones to change into their daydream mode though, as he was also attacked by two more members of the sect. While he engaged those he saw G'Kar dealing with another one, while Londo watched out for more. The Centauri's warning reached Marcus early, but not early enough.

They had fought ten members of the sect and were waiting for the eleventh to make his move, because that was the number of attackers they had been awaiting. Then Marcus realized his information had not been accurate enough. While the eleventh man was going straight for them, another one appeared behind Neroon.

From that moment on everything seemed to happen in slow motion. To Marcus' horror he could not react quickly enough to prevent Neroon from the damage.

Once again Marcus had survived one of his more difficult assignments, but he dreaded the outcome of this one more than anything else he had for a long time.

…

Marcus was pacing the infirmary like a madman and thankfully nobody of the medical stuff was insane enough to try and remove him. Finally Stephen appeared in the door, pulling his mask off and to Marcus relief the other man was smiling.

"He will be fine, Marcus. He will need some time to recover, but his eyes will heal."

"Are you sure, Stephen?" Marcus wasn't convinced yet. He had heard Neroon's scream of pain and saw the strong and arrogant warrior, who would never willingly show pain, double over in agony. "This idiot Centauri fired that PPG right in front of his eyes. I know how sensitive Minbari eyes can be…"

Stephen grabbed his friend by the shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Marcus, please calm down. Neroon will be fine. He will be in great pain for a while and he will not be able to return to duty for at least two weeks, but he will fully recover. There has been done no permanent damage to his irises or his nerve system. He isn't even fully blind now, although I bandaged his eyes to ensure that he doesn't push his recovery too quickly."

"He will really be okay?" Marcus finally said, biting his lower lip nervously.

"He will be, Marcus. What do you think? Should we go in there, wake him and tell him the news?"

Marcus nodded, grateful for his considerate friend. He did not ask Marcus to accompany him strictly for Neroon's benefit and Marcus knew that. He had asked so that Marcus could see for himself with his own eyes that Neroon really was alright.

He was hurt and in pain but very much alive and Marcus really needed to be sure of that right now.

…

The situation was brooding for four days until Neroon finally could not take it anymore and exploded. Marcus had insisted that Neroon move into Marcus' quarters as long as he needed help recovering and although this certainly was not the first time that Neroon had a serious injury, he had given in. Neroon hated to be coddled though and he was at the end of his patience.

He had endured Marcus being in mother-hen-mode for as long as he could, but now, finally, enough was enough.

"Marcus, if you ever try to touch my uniform without my consent again, I might seriously hurt you!" Neroon growled, very much pissed off.

"I have no idea what your problem is!" Marcus yelled right back. "It's not as if I have never seen Minbari underwear before…"

If possible, Neroon's voice grew even thinner and with that sounded deadly as a knife. Marcus would have expected the arrogant warrior to be someone who yelled when angry, but somehow the warrior grew just quieter and quieter.

It actually made Marcus dread the possible explosion even more.

"Marcus Cole, I have been doing my laundry since I have been ten cycles old and I do not need anybody doing them for me now! It is not that hard, you know? I just need to pick the clothes up and throw them into the recycler. I have memorized its location by now."

That was true. Marcus was still awed at how easily Neroon had adapted to his restricted state and how quickly he had memorized necessary locations in his unfamiliar surroundings. Marcus had expected Neroon to be angry about his situation or at least frustrated, but the man had been awfully relaxed and calm.

The only one being on edge all that time was Marcus and that was a really disheartening thought. Marcus thought he had better self-control, but obviously he hadn't.

"I know that, Neroon." Marcus deliberately took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "I just don't understand why it is so hard for you to accept my help."

If the still in place bandage would have allow it, Neroon would have rolled his eyes, but instead settled for snorting again, "Well, it might be easier for me to accept your help if I could understand why you insist on fussing over me in this fashion. I have told you, that I have been injured in my line of work often enough to know this can happen. I also have been assured that I will heal and I have no reason to believe that you lied to me about that. So what is this all really about?"

Again, Marcus took a supposedly calming breath, realizing he had to tell Neroon the truth why he was behaving like this. Or at least part of it anyway.

"Fine. I'm fussing over you like this, because… I feel guilty, okay?" Marcus finally pressed out and the answer actually seemed to baffle Neroon.

"Guilt? What for?" the Minbari finally asked, his voice thankfully reaching normal tones again. This harsh tightly controlled whispering had really started to freak Marcus out.

"Usually I work alone, but you were practically under my command and in that function it should have been my job to watch out for you. Your safety was my responsibility and I fucked it up big time."

"Sech Durhann sent me on this mission with you so actually…"

"Yes, but only because I asked him to do it. This whole mission assignment was my idea."

Silence fell between them and both of them waited for the other to break it. It was finally Neroon who did it because his next question was so pressing he had no time for patience.

"Why?"

"Because…" here Marcus took another calming breath, "…I was wondering if we could be soul-mates after all. I also wanted to spend some time with you to…" He could not explain his words properly as suddenly Neroon sprang up and exploded into action. Even momentarily blinded Neroon had enough sense of his surroundings to be actually pacing Marcus' quarters. Again Marcus could do nothing but stare in open astonishment and admiration at the Minbari's abilities.

"So you are still following that stupid suggestion from Delenn. I should have known better than to believe she would give up so easily. She has always been a manipulative…"

Neroon could not finish his sentence either, as Marcus' own sense of honor had taken too much damage and therefore he could not stay calm anymore. Instead, Neroon was manhandled into a relatively defenseless position against the wall of Marcus' quarters. Marcus knew that he'd only gotten that far because Neroon trusted him and had also not expected the ambush, but the fact that he wasn't even struggling or trying to free himself was intriguing.

"This has nothing to do with Delenn, you idiot bastard!" Marcus hissed into Neroon's ear, this time his own voice pitched dangerously low.

"What else is this about?" Neroon shot back, still not struggling in the slightest.

"About my sudden physical attraction to you. What else would it be?"

Marcus was breathing hard and the near vicinity of this lately so often desired body and that intoxicating smell of Neroon himself, was doing very strange things to his libido.

"You are attracted to me?" Neroon finally blurted and Marcus realized this was a time for grand gestures instead of words. So very slowly, hoping with everything he was that he did not interpret Neroon's demeanor completely wrong, he leaned forward, breathing hard and nearly hyperventilating on excitement, as he touched their foreheads in the Minbari version of an intimate kiss.

They froze like that, Neroon neither encouraging the touch nor pulling back. Five or six minutes went by before they separated again.

"You are serious." Neroon finally said in wonder and Marcus really cursed the fact that he still could not see Neroon's eyes. To check the emotion written in them was the only way to read Neroon properly sometimes. But then again, this was probably way easier when those black pools were for once not looking at him questionably.

"Yes I am." Marcus finally said in a low voice, feeling insecure and stupid but stubbornly not giving up hope.

Neroon lifted his right hand and placed it on Marcus chest in another very intimate Minbari gesture. As a human those touches should not have this grave effect on him but the gesture was doing all sort of funny and summersaulty things to Marcus' stomach.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" Neroon inquired. Another good question, Marcus thought.

"I wanted to make sure that this is really about you and not just a fleeting attraction that would go away in time."

"Are you sure about your feelings now?" Neroon asked with his head cocked.

Marcus swallowed as some parts of his body certainly seemed very sure about things right then. But he still had some functioning brain cells left and so once again the Anla'Shok tried to get his body back under control.

"I am very sure that I am attracted to you. All other things I said about you are also true. I consider you my friend and I think you are strong and honorable. I still don't know if this is love though."

Neroon nodded tentatively, not pulling his hand back at the admission, which was a great relief to Marcus. The worst he could have done would have been offending Neroon with his words, but judging by his reaction he had not done that.

"I… have to admit…" Neroon finally started, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself "…that I have been dealing with similar difficult feelings and I did not want to endanger our growing friendship by confronting you."

"I am glad to hear so, Neroon." Marcus admitted, finally releasing the breath he had been holding.

"I am happy that we both are not alone in this. Can I assume that we will from now on try to analyze our feelings together?" Neroon asked cautiously and Marcus chuckled.

"Is this your unique way of asking permission to court me?"

Mischief was written all over Neroon's face as he leaned in to whisper directly into Marcus' ear shell, "Actually, with you being my commanding officer, as you pointed out so eloquently, you have to court me and not the other way around."

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

"I thought we just did." Neroon purred, sounding like a giant mebel, causing Marcus to shudder in excitement, his eyes flickering to Neroon's lip. He was dying for a taste, but as was to be expected, Neroon obviously knew nothing of that human gesture.

"Yes, we did. And it was most pleasing, but… I meant kissing in human style."

Neroon frowned. "What is the difference?"

"Usually at least one of us has to use his mouth to call it a 'kiss' in human society. A proper kiss actually consists of both parties pressing their mouths together." Marcus could practically feel the blush creeping up on his neck while explaining this foreign concept to a Minbari.

Neroon's features furrowed comically, as he was obviously scandalized by such a practice. "You mean humans press their mouths together and think that's enjoyable? You sure are a strange race."

"Actually…" Marcus hazarded but had to swallow hard somewhere in between to gather his courage to finish "… they even open their mouths, when things get more intimate and touch each other with their tongues." This was beyond embarrassing, but Neroon would find it out one day or another anyway and inexperienced as Marcus was, he actually had always been keen on kissing, one of the few customs he had shared with others before.

"Really?" Neroon grunted out and if possible, the look on his face grew even more comical than before. His features were a mix of shock, arousal, horror, wonder, amusement, surprise and curiosity. "Humans consider such a thing an enjoyable pastime?"

"Yes, but it's okay if you are not comfortable with the concept, Neroon. I know this sounds very strange to a Minbari."

"Really?" Neroon sounded unsure, caught between feeling like a coward and real disgust at the idea.

"Really." Marcus reassured. To get his point across he placed his own hand on the center of Neroon's chest and touched their foreheads again in their second Minbari kiss.

When they broke that one, Marcus grabbed Neroon's hand and pulled him with himself to the sofa.

"We really need to discuss how we will proceed from here." Marcus said matter of factly. He was pleased when Neroon sat so near that their thighs were touching. It seemed Neroon was as reluctant to let him out of his immediate reach as he was right now. If that was not a good sign, then he did not know what else would be.

"You are correct, Marcus, but I want to discuss something else first."

"What?"

"If this is not about Delenn and I do believe you as such and this is not only about your physical attraction to me, what changed your mind?"

Marcus sighed. He had hoped he would not need to discuss this, but obviously he had no such luck. He sighed, looking for the right words.

"You do believe me that I have always been as honest to you as another Minbari would have been, don't you?"

Neroon nodded. "Otherwise I would not give this… possibility a chance, Marcus."

"Will you accept then, when I do not want to talk to you about this right now?"

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise that I intend to keep, Neroon. I learned something before we met on Minbar about both of us, which made me see you in another light. One day in the future I will be able to tell you everything and I will not hesitate to tell you everything I know. Could you possibly accept that? You have my promise as warrior and as somebody who choose to live by the rules of your race."

Neroon's posture stiffened beside him as he listened to Marcus words. He was obviously not happy with the words and took some time to consider them closely. Then he sighed and to Marcus' relief nodded his consent.

"Thank you."

Neroon nodded again then added "So how will you proceed with this? Do you want to court, or do you want to wait?"

"I don't know enough about Warrior Caste customs to answer this properly, Neroon. How long are two members of the Warrior Caste supposed to court anyway, before things will be serious, and what will this entail? I mean, this is nothing like what Delenn had proposed. I don't want to do this halfhearted, because you certainly deserve better. This is a very serious matter."

"There are not as many rituals as for the Religious Caste, but there are some I would like to indulge in. I know that they are most helpful in finding out if the one you have chosen will be the right mate for you."

"Did you talk about it with your friends when you were younger?" Marcus asked curious. He had no idea how Minbari dealt with their puberty and he wondered if they talked about such things at all.

Neroon turned his head away and Marcus realized that Neroon was in an emotional turmoil. Although he had no idea what brought this on, he placed his hand softly on Neroon's thigh and urged him on. "Tell me?"

"This is not easy for me." Neroon admitted finally. "It is not a matter Minbari usually talk about, but you certainly need to know. I have stayed chaste, as it is Minbari custom, Marcus, but I have actually courted another male before. We were very young and had already been friends for most of our youth. He was in love with me, so although I was not sure I returned his feelings I allowed the courtship to start. It is unusual to break off a courting, especially if it has already progressed past certain stages, but it is after all meant to test your feelings. And as much as he might have been in love, I realized that he was not the one I have been waiting for. I hurt him badly and although we stayed friends in some fashions I never really forgave myself for causing him so much pain by giving him false hope."

"Now you fear that you could end up hurting me too?" Marcus guessed.

Neroon nodded, placing his hand over Marcus' smaller one, which still rested on his thigh in silent support.

"I fear that too, but I am no coward. I already feel more for you now than I felt for my old friend back then, so if I do not give this a chance now, I really might stay alone for the rest of my life. I do not wish for that to happen."

"So what is the real problem then, Neroon?"

"I… do not know how you will react if you learn who it was. I do not wish to lose your affection."

Marcus frowned in annoyance and sighed exasperated. "How can such a strong warrior be so insecure about the feelings of the people around him? I will not think less of you, regardless who you courted when you were younger, Neroon. I promise. Everybody makes mistakes and people also change. You changed considerably after Denn'Sha and I am pretty sure so did I after I experienced certain things. Things of the past belong to the past."

"Even if it is Shakiri who haunts my past?" Neroon answered dryly, causing Marcus to gasp surprised.

"Okay, now I can at least understand your hesitation." The human commented dryly and suddenly chuckled. "Well, if he was pissed when you broke the courtship off, he will be thunderous when he learns who you will court now. He certainly is not fond of humans." He had meant it as a joke, but Neroon's seriousness took him aback.

"Actually, that is another point I am trying to get across, Marcus. I told you, back at the time when Delenn proposed her idea to us, that I had my own reasons why I would not give my consent to this. Shakiri never married and in fact I still believe him to be in love with me. One of the reasons, why I did not court again was that I feared his wrath. Over the years he tried again and again to change my mind and I believe that he will never give up on the idea of us being soul-mates. I did not want to endanger anybody."

"Until now." Marcus deadpanned and Neroon nodded.

"Until now, if you are up to deal with such a threat, Marcus. I can understand if you do not want to…"

"Hush." Marcus said. "Please. It will be fine. If you did not think I could handle it, you would have turned the whole matter down immediately."

"Yes. Still I am hesitant about this. Shakiri was bound by Valen's ban, so he would not have seriously hurt another Minbari. But there is no such thing holding him back from hurting you."

Marcus nodded. "We will deal with it, when it happens. Actually…" Marcus wondered aloud, a thought coming to his mind.

"Yes?"

"We ARE looking for a way to weaken Shakiri's power in the government, right?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?"

"If we could prove that he had been trying to hurt me in any way just because we were courting, would that not bring him into discredit?"

Neroon cocked his head in thought. "Probably. It would depend on the graveness of the crime, but it might serve our cause."

"You warned me beforehand, so we both will be prepared to make sure that he fails."

Neroon looked pensive but determined "I think I know him well enough to arrange for a trap that would prove his bad intentions."

"Delenn doesn't know anything about this part of your past, does she?"

"That would be highly unlikely. Courtship is after all a very private matter in the first stages and I broke it up fairly quickly."

"So nobody could effectively accuse Delenn of scheming against Shakiri, right? Even if they could prove that you have been working with her?"

"I do not think so. This could be a very good chance for us to achieve our goal without having to resort to overly violent actions."

"So there's one problem left." Marcus interjected in a weary tone of voice..

"What would that be?" Neroon inquired baffled. It had all sounded like a good plan to him.

"I am not sure I want to make our courtship about business. I also don't want to force you into betraying an old friend, even if this friend is Shakiri and a threat to all Minbari."

Neroon sighed. "Shakiri betrayed me, as he sent me to kill Delenn. He knew that I trusted his judgment as friend and as my Shai Alyt. I was a logical choice, because I was the one who would most likely achieve his desired goal. He deliberately misinformed me and I do not think that is an appropriate way to behave for somebody who thinks that he is in love with me. I fear he never saw the difference."

"I am sorry."Marcus said compassionate but Neroon shook his head.

"Not your fault, Marcus. The first stages of Minbari courtship are very private, so we could first find out if we are really serious about each other before we make the proper announcements and deal with Shakiri's wrath."

"How do we start?"

Neroon sighed. "We would need to go to Minbar for two valsas (=20 days). It's traditional for any courting warrior to return to the place which he is supposed to protect. Is there any way we could do that without raising suspicions?"

Marcus pondered the question thoughtfully "I think so. We could use your injury. We could say that…"

With that, they started plotting.

…

"…so we thought that he might heal quicker in a familiar environment, where some of his aids could deal with his obligations." Marcus finished and waited apprehensively for Stephen's reaction.

The good doctor seemed very pleased with the prospect.

"Will you make sure that he rests as much as he needs to and attends every appointment with his healers?"

Pleased with Stephen's answer and knowing that he had convinced his friend, he let his tone grow flirtatious and teasing.

"You have my word, honey. Will you look after our kids while I'm gone?"

Like expected, Stephen rolled his eyes as Marcus reminded him of their trip to Mars, where they had needed to act as a newly married gay couple. What he missed was the reaction of the Minbari next to him, who did not see the exasperated gesture of the doctor due to his injury and therefore could judge the conversation only by the tone of their voices.

"Of course, sweetheart. They will miss you terribly, like always, but…"

Stephen's eyes grew wide in shock as he got aware of a low growling sound that seemed to emanate from the Minbari warrior next to Marcus.

"Neroon?" he asked irritated and Marcus realized that he should have told Neroon that story beforehand.

"What the hell is going on here, Marcus? I thought you were serious, but…"

"Of course I was serious, Neroon. Please calm down. Stephen and I were just joking around, we…"

Here Marcus launched into a detailed description of what they had been doing on Mars and why they had been teasing each other in this fashion. At the end of his explanation, Neroon growled. "I really should learn to expect your teasing, Marcus. You caught me off guard."

Marcus chuckled. "I am sorry. I didn't expect you to be so jealous. You don't need to be, Neroon."

"Jealous?" Stephen finally chirped into their conversation, because both warriors had obviously forgotten about his very presence as focused they had been on each other.

Both turned to the good doctor and Marcus had the grace to blush "Uhm, okay, this was not the way I expected to tell you about it, Stephen. Can I trust you with this secret?"

"This really means what I think it means? Are you two together? And if yes, how the hell did that happen? No, never mind. I am not sure I want to know."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Oh stop it, Stephen. You know how traditional Minbari are. We are just about to enter the courtship stage, nothing more and nothing less."

Stephen's eyes lit up in understanding. "So that is the real reason why you insisted on accompanying him. I thought you were just sent there for another top secret mission, which nobody was allowed to know. It would not have been the first time. So you will REALLY make sure that he rests enough to heal, won't you?"

Marcus nodded earnestly, sensing that Stephen was really concerned about Neroon's health. The thought pleased him as most of his friends still resented Neroon for having hurt him during Denn'Sha.

"I promise, Stephen. The faster he heals, the sooner we can approach a serious stage of the courtship and you can really believe us when we say, that we want that to happen."

"Good." Stephen nodded his approval before he turned to Neroon. "As for you Neroon, if I ever find out that you hurt Marcus in any possible way, I will personally hunt you down and take revenge."

Neroon took that oath as seriously as it was meant and nodded his head curtly once, before he accepted it with a formal, Warrior Caste style bow.

With that they were off to Delenn and Marcus just hoped it would be as easy as this one had been.

…

"…so because he was hurt under my care, it would only be appropriate for me to watch over him, while he returns to his home to heal." Marcus finished his explanation and now they were both sitting at N'Thil'Zha's table waiting for Delenn's final answer.

She probably sensed that more was going on than they were actually telling her, but as long as she did not ask right out, they would not need to explain.

Lennier was standing a little off to the side and attended the tea ceremony, but Marcus knew that his friend had already realized what was happening between Marcus and Neroon. He wondered what his friend thought about the development.

Delenn stayed silent for a long while, as if she were in trance.

Finally her intelligent gaze fixed again on Marcus and she smiled gently, "You have honored me greatly, young Marcus. We both know that you have served me greatly. Of course I will grant you your wish, especially if your cause is so noble."

"Thank you, Delenn." Marcus bowed in Religious Caste style and started the by now unpleasant task of untangling his legs. The meeting had taken longer than he had anticipated and his legs now felt odd from the kneeling position.

"I hope you will be able to enjoy your stay on Minbar and I also hope that you will be able to tell me afterwards, what is still a secret now."

Marcus acknowledged that he'd been caught out with a curt nod, trying to hide or rather ignore his burning cheeks.

"You will learn the truth as soon as is possible, Delenn. You have my word." Marcus promised and to his surprise Neroon, who had been silent the whole conversation, also bowed to her, "I also promise you the same, Delenn."

With another bow and a curious smile they were dismissed.

…

"I cannot believe that you are really following through with this." Lennier said over the com-link. Their preparations had been hurried on Babylon 5 and in the end Marcus found no time to talk to Lennier before he left, so he was doing it now.

"I still cannot really believe it myself. It feels surreal." Marcus admitted sheepishly.

"But you look excited and very happy."

"Can you keep a secret?" Marcus asked and as Lennier nodded gravely he added "That is because I am happy, my friend. I have not felt this excited and happy since before Arisa and neither Neroon nor myself know yet whether these feelings between us will work out or not. But we both are determined to try."

"Well in that case, I wish you luck, Marcus. Courting a member of the Warrior Caste will not be easy and especially not when that Minbari in question is Neroon."

"Thank you, my friend. But that is enough from me, how about you? Is Delenn still bothering you because of those files you looked up for me?"

Lennier's lips thinned into a tight line and he seemed very annoyed. "You have no idea. She's driving me mad." Hearing Lennier complain about Delenn was such a strange occasion, that Marcus felt real compassion.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea. I even considered making up a possible partner to get her off my back. When I confided about this whole mess to Vir, he even suggested that I take him on as alibi and it should really be saying something that I was actually considering his proposal."

"I am still sorry about it, my friend." Marcus offered but Lennier shook his head.

"It's okay, really. I will deal with it, somehow. Concentrate on your courtship and remember to keep in touch with me. I want to know how things are proceeding."

"I promise."

…

They reached Minbar the next morning after a good night's sleep. They took a shuttle from Tuzenor, which brought them on a two hour trip down into the south-western continent. It was one of the oldest continents of the planet and the climate was mostly hot and humid. The vegetation proved to be very interesting and Marcus spent the trip glued to the window shields, asking Neroon questions about the flora and fauna of the region.

Neroon seemed amused about Marcus' curiosity but indulged his hopefully future mala by answering his question as patiently as he could without actually being able to see what Marcus was looking at. They reached a small city, which was built from crystals. From there they travelled on a glider, which brought them out to the hills and up into the heart of old Fi'Sularae (=Star Rider) territory.

"My clan has lived on these mountains for over a thousand years. It is a most secluded territory and there won't be many visitors while we stay at my home. My sister might visit me, but otherwise nobody will take interest in my appearance."

"You don't need to stay away from your friends because of me, Neroon. I can tell that you aren't home often and…"

"That is exactly my point, Marcus. Most of my family members or friends are not here anyway. Like me, they visit this place only for special occasions. My parents are currently on a trip to one of our colonies and will be back at the earliest in about two valsas. My best friend is also my first officer and is currently taking care of the Ingata for me until I return to my duty. This leaves only my sister who will one day be the head of our clan. She is here to be trained for that position, so she is the only one who I would like to see and the only one we could possibly meet while we are here."

"We are landing." Marcus interjected excitedly and made an impressed noise. "Your home is huge, Neroon. I imagined that your house would probably be nothing more than a small cottage on a cliff."

"The house is old and had formerly belonged to my uncle and before that to my grandfather. When I was younger I spent a lot of time here instead of at my parents' house. My uncle bore no children and because as future clan leader my sister will inherit the house of my parents, my uncle gave me this one. I like it very much and I was very pleased when he gave it to me."

"I can see why." Marcus said while he took in the impressive size and décor of the interesting building.

"Who takes care of the building while you are on the Ingata?"

"Two servants who will also live at the estate while we are there. I trust both of them to be loyal to me and I don't think we will need to hide our intended courtship from them. They will pick up on matters soon enough, anyway. Will this honesty cause any problems for you?"

"No. If you trust them, then I will trust your judgment and follow your lead." Marcus answered sincerely. He was content that Neroon had so bluntly addressed the matter. It was a good thing that Neroon was such a straightforward person, who spoke his mind freely.

Marcus took Neroon's arm and led him to the house as it had become a habit for him, while they had still stayed on Babylon 5.

At the entrance of the house they were awaited by two Minbari. Marcus bowed as he reached them and the motion must have alerted Neroon to their presence. He bowed stiffly and instantly inquired after a very short greeting, "Mazik? Nashon? Is everything in the right order?"

The two MInbari were looking at Marcus with great interest as they bowed at first to their Alyt and then to him.

"Everything is as you asked it to be, Alyt." The right one said and his crest was identifying him as a member of the worker caste. He must be the Minbari, which Neroon had addressed as Nashon, which means in the language of the Worker Caste 'Always Performs Well'.

"Thank you, Nashon." Neroon confirmed Marcus' guess. "Are the guest rooms ready? As you both can see, I brought a companion who will assist me in my healing. His name is Marcus Cole and he is an Anla'Shok. He will stay for at least two valsas. He will leave with me again, when I am fully healed."

"Everything is ready, Neroon." Nashon confirmed again, inviting them into the house with a gesture and leading the way.

Marcus took Neroon's arm again and while the Warrior started to interrogate Mazik about the matters of his estate and the state of the Ingata, Marcus took his time to admire the interiors. On Neroon's orders they made a tour through the house and its three floors.

The first floor was reserved for official rooms like the hall, the kitchen, the dining room and Neroon's office. The second floor was completely reserved for Neroon with the exception of the library. Neroon took extra time to make sure that Marcus knew he could enter his private rooms to any time of the day. Mazik and Nashon both cocked their heads at that and they also shared a knowing look, but didn't comment. Neroon also invited Marcus to make full use of the library and the adjoining room which contained the com terminals for long range calls.

Finally they reached the third floor and Marcus gasped as he realized what he would consider his quarters from now on. They were nothing near any quarters he had ever used before and he was even more overwhelmed by the knowledge that if they would actually marry, the house would belong to him as much as it now belonged to Neroon.

He shared the third floor with the quarters of Mazik and Nashon, who both also lived at the house, but he knew that his rooms took the biggest part. The view was overwhelming and the only thing he could probably wish for was a proper shower in the bathroom, which it lacked yet, but with such a beautiful lake right next to the house, Marcus had no fears that this would cause any problems.

…

When they ended their tour Marcus left Mazik and Neroon to finish their briefing and went for a run, eager to explore the near vicinity of this beautiful house. When he returned from his lap once around the lake he was exhausted but happy. As he reached the door he saw that Nashon must have been waiting for his return.

"Has something happened?" he inquired in Vik, the language of the Minbari worker caste.

Nashon smiled reassuringly, obviously amused by his concern.

"I just wanted to make sure that you have settled in properly. I also wanted to ask you if I have to add anything to your rooms. I am aware that you did not travel with much, so I wondered, if I should attain some additional clothing for you."

Marcus smiled. "No, thank you. I have everything I could ask for, except perhaps a proper shower and I certainly did not expect one here. The lake will do fine, unless there are any threatening creatures living in it?"

Nashon shook his head. "You do not need to fear any attack. None of the creatures living in the lake are threatening your safety. I could also provide you with the chemical compound we use…"

"That won't be necessary, Nashon. As much as I actually like to use it, because it is quite refreshing, it would do no good to my hair."

Nashon's skin on his forehead freckled a little, showing the Minbari version of embarrassment as he obviously had not thought that far ahead.

"You are not used to dealing with humans, are you?" Marcus asked kindly, still smiling.

More freckles popped into existence, as Nashon bowed stiffly.

"No Anla'Shok Cole. But actually I am not used to any visitors. Alyt Neroon usually prefers solitude when he returns to this estate except for his family or his closest friends."

"I can imagine." Marcus drawled then added "and please call me Marcus. Everybody does."

Nashon nodded. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Marcus cocked his head, obviously a habit, which he had started to copy from Neroon as Nashon again startled visibly. Marcus was not sure how to proceed, but he really wanted to, so he asked bluntly, "May I ask you a personal question?"

Nashon frowned but nodded.

"Why were you both so surprised when Neroon insisted that I knew I could reach him all the time in his private quarters?"

"I am not sure we should be discussing this matter, Anla… Marcus. You probably should ask Alyt Neroon…"

Marcus lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. "I will, but I am pretty sure I know the answer already. It was a ritualistic gesture, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Nashon admitted and he obviously wanted to be somewhere else but still bravely stood his ground. Despite his youth Nashon was brave and Marcus saw why Neroon put so much trust in the young Minbari.

"What is its exact meaning?"

"It was probably just a coincidence, Marcus, due to Alyt Neroon's injury. If the unmarried owner of a house returns to Minbar and offers such a gesture of trust to his companion, it can be interpreted as the first ritual of a formal courtship. But…"

Before Nashon could finish his thoughts and reassurances on the matter, Marcus curiosity won against his better judgment, "So if this actually was the first ritual of a formal courtship, what would be your thoughts on the matter?"

Nashon fidgeted and visibly blanched at the question.

"I am not supposed to have an opinion on any matter concerning the private life of Alyt Neroon. I am here to serve. Understanding is not required, only obedience."

Marcus nodded. "I understand and I do not want to make you feel uncomfortable, Nashon. I was merely curious about your thoughts but I will not force you to answer my question if you truly not desire to do so. I don't doubt your loyalty or otherwise we would not be having this discussion."

Allowance to flee gladly given, Marcus was surprised when Nashon stayed glued to the spot clearly fighting inwardly. Finally Nashon looked up, freckled more than before and still very nervous but seemingly determined.

"If Alyt Neroon really made the gesture for which we mistook it, then I shall be glad that he finally found his mate. My family has served the members of the Star Rider Clan for uncounted cycles and many of us wondered if Neroon would find his Zha'Fela one day. I may not be familiar with humans enough yet and I may not see why a Warrior who could chose between so many others of his fellow warriors would need to look for his mate in another race, but if this is the decision that will bring him happiness, then I will gladly rejoice in his choice of partner."

That said, Nashon bowed and added sheepishly "Besides, there is a human that could teach me about his foreign culture, so that I could learn to understand the attraction."

"It would be my pleasure to assist you." Marcus answered the unasked question and returned the bow. "Thank you."

Nashon accepted the bow with a nod and smiled. "You are welcome."

…

"Did you enjoy your run?"

Neroon rumbled as he stood in the entrance to the library. Neroon had still been in his meeting with Mazik, as Marcus returned, so the Anla'Shok had busied himself with a call to Lennier. He had informed the priest that they had made it to Neroon's estate without problems. Passing the shelves to the com station a book had caught his attention, which had spiked his interest. He had been totally engrossed in the literature when Neroon arrived, so Marcus was startled at his sudden presence.

"Oh, Neroon. Yes, I did. Your home is most beautiful and you were also right about your aides."

"I was?" Neroon asked clearly amused and Marcus chuckled, shortly debriefing him on his conversation with Nashon.

"That is good to hear." He decided, then added "I fear that Mazik will not be as easy to convince."

"Why not?" Marcus impression from Mazik was the complete opposite from sweet young Nashon. Mazik was clearly an old and experienced warrior, who probably did not laugh quite as often as he should. Despite this observation Marcus had taken a liking to the elderly Minbari, perhaps because Mazik also somehow reminded him of Sech Durhann.

"His dealings with humans have not been good in the past and some wounds may still need time to heal."

Marcus accepted that Neroon didn't want to elaborate further and changed topics.

"How was your briefing? Are you up to date?"

Neroon sighed as he followed Marcus' voice into the room und Marcus helped him to a chair without having to offer his assistance. Neroon did not need the help, because this was his house and therefore the surroundings were familiar, but as long as he didn't complain about Marcus' fussing, the Anla'Shok took any chance to touch Neroon. It made the whole change of their relationship more real and he relished in the fact that Neroon not only seemed to welcome his touch but also encouraged him to touch him more often.

Marcus had lived long enough under Minbari to know that touching was something considered very personal. It was one of the reasons why the Min'aia Den'Shok preferred the Denn'bok to any hands-on martial arts.

"I am." Neroon sighed again. "It has been quiet."

This should be good news, so Marcus guessed there was more behind it than Neroon was telling him yet.

"Too quiet?" Marcus guessed and startled Neroon who seemed surprised about Marcus' grasp of the situation but also pleased about his ability to read him. "Yes. But right now there is nothing I can do and although Mazik will continue to brief me, I actually want to concentrate on more pressing matters, like our courtship."

"I am very glad to hear that." Marcus confessed smiling and softly placed his hand over Neroon's bigger one.

"Do you want to retire to your bedroom yet?" They had both eaten dinner earlier, so food and with that another shared meal were out of the question at the moment.

"No. It is not that late yet and I would like to spend some time with you, if you don't mind."

"I don't. Is there anything special you want to do?"

Marcus shrugged, knowing that their touch would convey the motion even if Neroon could not see it again yet. "I would like to learn more about you and about what will be expected from us both in this first stage of the courtship. My knowledge about the matter is still very vague."

"Let's talk about the rituals tomorrow, after my appointment with the doctor and let us for now deal with your first request, because I would also like to learn more about you."

"What would you like to know?" Marcus asked, curious what Neroon's first questions would be. Neroon fell silent for a moment, pondering the question, then he grinned: "Why don't you tell me what held your attention captured, that you did not even hear me approach? I heard you turn the pages of a book…"

"War poetry." Marcus confessed. "I have heard of it before, but I seldom have the time to indulge. I have wanted to read this particular book for ages."

"Which one?"

Marcus told him author and title and was amused when Neroon's face betrayed open surprise.

"That book is written in Warrior Caste dialect. I did not know you speak Lennah."

"I have always had a quick grasp on languages but I have to confess that I cannot actually speak it. I have learned to read it, because I could study that all by myself, but my pronunciation is awful, as I had nobody to practice."

"That is easy to remedy. Would you like to move to a more comfortable location?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Neroon stood and cautiously lead the way to the far wall of the library. Marcus had not been there before and was pleasantly surprised to find a small alcove with big windows and a large sofa. The window faced the direction of the lake and gave a marvelous view on the setting sun. Marcus instantly fell in love with the place and knew he'd spent as much time there as possible.

They sat down and Marcus was surprised when Neroon pulled him into an awkward embrace, so that he came to rest with his back against Neroon's chest. Both sat there stiffly and a little nervous, but after a while they both relaxed into the touch.

"Now read to me."

Marcus tried to protest. "I was serious Neroon. I…"

"Stop fretting. Just read and I will correct you whenever it is necessary."

Marcus sighed, but gave in. He started stammering his way through, feeling very silly, but when Neroon failed to wince at him or mock him and corrected only the real bad mistakes, Marcus started to relax. After a while Marcus grew even more confident and the words started to roll from his lips easily. He loved other languages and the Lennah dialect had a certain edge to its words, which fascinated Marcus even more than the Adronato.

They worked their way through three poems this way until Neroon finally interrupted him.

"Do you read a lot of war poetry?"

"This is a first for me. I dislike Torrbari war literature of any kind, but I was told that this poetry is a big part of Warrior Caste customs, so I just want to learn more about your society."

Neroon nodded signaling his understanding. "Do you like it?"

"I am not sure that I know enough to be a good judge yet." Marcus said cautiously.

Neroon growled softly at the evasive answer and Marcus chuckled at his attitude.

"Fine, I think it is a tad boring after a while."

Neroon relaxed even more. "Thank Valen for that. Then I won't have to suffer through much more of it, will I?"

Marcus sounded miffed. "Why did you suggest I should read to you if you don't like it?"

"I was curious to hear you speak Lennah, Marcus, and I also enjoyed sitting here with you reading to me. I just dislike war poetry."

"Why?"

Neroon shrugged. "I have been a Warrior for most of my life, I do not need to hear about death and pain and duty in my free time too."

Marcus chuckled, the motion feeling pleasant on Neroon's skin, who still held the Ranger in his arms.

"I can see your point. Do you like other literature?"

"Yes. I enjoy reading books about history and in that case I don't care if they are fiction or real."

"Are they also written in Lennah?"

"Yes, some of my favorites, actually."

"Would you like to show them to me? We could make this a habit. I could practice my Lennah and you could listen to something that you actually enjoy. I could also learn more about your culture."

"That prospect sounds most pleasing." Neroon practically purred and Marcus chuckled again, relaxing even more back into Neroon's embrace.

This sounded like a good plan.

…

"Your eyes are healing well, Alyt."

Judging by her crest, the female helamer (=healer) was obviously a member of the Star Rider Clan and must have known Neroon for a long time. She was old, probably not as old as Mazik or Durhann, but definitely older than Neroon. She did use Neroon's title, but from her mouth it sounded more like teasing than an actually honorable title. Neroon didn't seem to mind though, which was a pleasant surprise.

The Minbari warrior nodded and held still as she replaced the bandages with new ones.

"I have to say I thought you were more intelligent though." She suddenly chided and Neroon groaned, looking sour.

"It is always possible to be hurt in the course of duty and you know that, Kalik." He tried to defend himself but it did not look as if he succeeded. Marcus also got the impression that Neroon had known this would not work in his defense.

"Yes, but you seem to make a point in getting hurt way too often lately. Just remember how you looked when you returned from Denn'Sha."

If possible Neroon looked even more annoyed. She ignored it and kept on talking, directing her words at Marcus, "Are you the Anla'Shok who was so stupid as to challenge him?"

Marcus, baffled at her bluntness, nodded his head once, realizing he also would not get a real chance at defending his motives. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I have no intention to heal ever again any injuries that you caused. You did quite a job on him. I was not aware that Torrbari could wield a Denn'bok so efficiently and also knew that much about Minbari anatomy."

Marcus stared at her baffled. "Really?" Until now he had been under the impression that while he had stood up to Neroon as much as he could, he had not really been able to cause any serious injury to the man.

The skin on Neroon's forehead freckled in a telling way and Marcus smiled.

Kalik looked at him, then at her patient. "Let me guess, he acted as if nothing had happened, which would explain why he was too stubborn to let anybody heal him until he arrived here."

"It seems like it. But you do not need to worry, helamer Kalik. I don't intend any harm to him anymore. Quite the contrary, in fact. From now on I will yield my Denn'bok in his defense."

He had meant to reassure the helamer, who clearly had only been worried about her stubborn patient, but the way both turned their heads in his direction (although one of them could not really stare incredulously at him) made him aware that he might have said something else entirely. Neroon seemed most pleased at his words though, so he did not take them back or elaborate them any further. After all he had meant every word.

…

"Okay, what did I do this time?"

Marcus asked over lunch, which they were having on a table standing behind the house. The weather was wonderful and birds and small mammals kept coming very near to them in their curiosity. Marcus felt happy and relaxed, and by the looks of it so was Neroon.

Neroon paused in his meal and cocked his head.

"You really do not know, do you?"

"I would not ask otherwise."

"You took part in another courtship ritual, without being aware of it." Neroon smirked.

"By admitting that from now on I will fight alongside you instead of against you?"

"Yes and by stating that you will defend me with your Denn'bok. You even used most of the ritual words, although you spoke them in Adronato, which sounded a little odd."

Marcus looked pensive for a moment then made a decision, "Teach me the right words so that I can speak them in the appropriate way."

"Is that really what you want, Marcus?" Neroon asked suddenly serious.

Marcus frowned, "Why do you ask? I would never say something like that if I did not mean it."

"Because the Warrior Caste does not take such oaths easily. What will you do when you will have to defend me against Delenn one day? This oath will bind you, even if we decide not to bond as life-mates."

Marcus hesitated. It was an important question and he briefly considered the matter earnestly. Neroon seemed satisfied that he took his time to decide and waited patiently. This was no easy decision to make and he knew he had to decide fully for one side. He would not bring further disgrace to Neroon's honor by admitting only to halfhearted oaths.

He looked at it from all sides and realized for the first time, that he was taking his own decisions again. After Arisa his life had been sketched out for him due to the promise he'd made to his brother. It had kept him alive, when the despair and his loneliness were slowly driving him insane. But now it seemed, that he had finally started to heal, was finally able to live his own life again.

"You were not the only one who died partly in Denn'Sha, Neroon." Marcus finally said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"I was fully prepared to give my life for N'Thil'Zha Delenn and somehow I think I have paid part of my debt to my family by that decision."

"You have still not talked to me about this part of your past." Neroon said cautiously, trying to gauge his future mala's mood.

"I will tell you about it one day, Neroon. But now is not the time for that. I want you to teach the words to me and I will speak them to you if that is what would please you. I meant what I said and if I ever have to decide between you or Delenn I will defend you against her. You have my word as warrior."

It was the first time Neroon would initiate a Minbari kiss as he pulled Marcus to him and touched foreheads. An hour later the ritual was performed in the most honorable manner possible.

…

On their fourth day of the first valsa Marcus was surprised when his morning bath was disturbed.

"Neroon? What can I do for you?" He called from inside the lake.

"Nashon told me that I would find you here and I wanted to ask you, if you would like to go for a walk if you are finished here."

"Yes, very much so. I have to admit I am getting a bit restless. I am not used to being this lazy."

"Neither am I."

Marcus splashed a little water as he changed position and Neroon cocked his head at the sound.

"I am sorry that we do not have the usual bathing facilities which Torrbari use. I apologize for this thoughtlessness. I do not think it would be difficult to make the proper installations, so if you..."

"Don't worry, Neroon!" Marcus interrupted his host and tried to reassure him that he was fine. "With such a wonderful lake nearby I will not miss anything."

"I was not aware that this… washing takes up so much time. You never took so long back at Babylon 5."

Marcus chuckled. "That may be because I can't take a proper swim in my shower on Babylon 5."

"You are swimming?" Neroon asked dumbstruck and the look on his face was a dark cross between surprise and horror.

"Yes." Marcus hazarded frowning and wondering where the problem lay.

"You mean, you are inside the lake… without… solid ground under your feet?" Neroon continued and Marcus couldn't believe what this behavior was implying.

"Don't tell me this proud bad-ass Minbari warrior, who is supposed to become my future mala, is afraid of a little water?"

Neroon's face scrunched up and looked as if he had bitten the Minbari equivalent of a lemon.

"Minbari are not particularly fond of water as a medium to spend time in."

"You have no idea what you are missing out on, my friend."

"I don't intend to find out."

Marcus looked at Neroon and wondered… "Do you trust me, Neroon?"

"What kind of question is that?" Neroon shot back and Marcus had to admit Neroon had a point.

"Do you trust me that I would not deliberately bring you into a situation that would hurt you?"

Neroon sighed. "Yes, of course I do. Otherwise you would not be here with me in this very situation." He had a sinking feeling that he knew where this conversation was going, but he had no idea how to prevent that from happening.

"Will you let me teach you?"

"Marcus…" Neroon began exasperated but the Anla'Shok interrupted him.

"I only ask you to try. If you don't like it, I will never ask you again. You said that you wanted to learn things about me and water had always a very soothing effect on me. I want to share the feeling with you."

How could Neroon say no to something like that? But still, "Can we at least wait until I have my sight back?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Neroon. So far you have managed to do everything despite your predicament and now you suddenly grown anxious?"

Neroon took a deep breath and let it go explosively as he started to open his tunic. Since they had arrived at Neroon's home he had taken to wear mostly plain black clothing, nothing to show his rank just his Caste. Marcus had to admit he liked the new look although Neroon looked quite smashing in his full uniform too.

He was disrobing now though and for a moment Marcus just stared. With Neroon momentarily blinded he had not been very conscious about his own lack of clothing. Now, as Neroon actually did attempt to join him in the lake, Marcus suddenly realized that he probably would see Neroon naked and he was not sure that he was ready for that. How was he supposed to resist such a view? He vividly remembered his reaction the last time he had seen a naked male Minbari. He was not sure how to keep his reaction from Neroon when he was supposed to teach him about swimming.

Right on cue Neroon suddenly stopped in his process of disrobing and frowned.

"How exactly do Torrbari handle modesty issues in these cases?"

The pause was quite too long and Neroon grinned. "I knew it! You just wanted an excuse to see me naked."

Furiously blushing Marcus didn't trust his voice not to betray his emotions so he stayed silent.

"I wonder," Neroon continued smirking, "if you are quite as endearingly red under that fur on your face as you are when properly embarrassed. It's a shame I cannot see it for myself."

For a short moment Marcus had not the slightest idea how to answer that, but then it was painstakingly clear. Without hesitation he left the calming water and walked over to stand directly in front of Neroon. He slowly lifted both of Neroon's hands, feeling him shiver slightly at the touch (whether from excitement or the cool water drops on his skin Marcus couldn't tell), to his face and put them there.

"See for yourself." He then said simply, letting his hands fall to his side. Neroon's fingers trembled lightly as he stroked over Marcus' face, reveling in the burning skin which was ample evidence of his embarrassment and preoccupation about the situation.

The touch felt very intimate to both of them and for a while they were lost to the forming connection. Only when a bird called loudly for its mate, the spell was broken and Neroon pulled his hands slowly back.

"So…" Neroon's voice was hoarse causing him to clear his throat before repeating "So how do humans handle modesty issues while taking a swim?"

"I am still wearing my shorts." Marcus answered, sounding equally preoccupied. "If I were female, I would also wear something to hide my chest." He paused then added bravely "How open do Minbari talk about sexual matters when courting?"

"There's no taboo about it, Marcus. It is a natural thing to search for sexual relief." Neroon pointed out and finally added a little less sure "Just because we remain chaste it does not mean that we do not know the touch of our own hand or do know nothing about the mechanics of the act of lovemaking."

Marcus face flamed bright red anew, but he was determined to not feel real embarrassment about it.

"Did you research about human sexuality?" Marcus wondered aloud after contemplating the question for a while. He would never find out if he didn't ask and he was no coward.

"I tried after we decided to give this courtship a try and we had talked about the human version of kissing." Neroon admitted, freckling nicely but also seemingly determined. "I have to admit that I did not like what I found." He realized how that sounded and freckled even more, while he tried to reassure Marcus "I am not talking about what I saw, but about the way Torrbari handle the matter. I understand better now what you were trying to tell me, when you talked to me about still being a virgin and how other Torrbari react."

Marcus nodded then realized that Neroon still could not see the motion and felt stupid. "Yes, I understand, Neroon. I guess you stumbled over tons of pornographic material and I can imagine that this must have been quite a shock for you. I never found watching porn very arousing either, so I understand the sentiment."

"I could not find any 'manuals' on the matter and seriously wondered if they even exist."

"They do, but I imagine that they might be hard to find. Would you be comfortable if I researched something for you, which properly explains human sexuality without being pornographic?"

"Would you do that for me? I would like to learn about the matter before Shon'Fal, but I also can wait until then and learn directly from you."

"I can do it for you if you wish. I…" he hesitated a moment but then decided to say it anyway and added shyly "…I have been told by friends that we will have to teach each other anyway about our bodies, because every person is different and like and dislike different things. I am looking forward to learning about all those together with you."

"So am I." Neroon admitted actually sounding shy. To Marcus, it was a very becoming side on the warrior.

They shared another soft touch of foreheads before Marcus brought the conversation back on track.

"How private do Minbari consider their Shan'Pik and its exposure? Torrbari don't have Shan'Pik. We… uhm… we have other pleasure centers."

"Except for the one on our heads they are usually bared only in directly sexual situations."

"Then you should keep your shirt on when joining me in the lake." Marcus decided. "Our Shon'Fal is still out of reach."

Neroon nodded his assent and finished disrobing without further hesitation. Then he held out his hand for Marcus to guide him into the lake, while Marcus tried very hard not to stare too longingly at his hopefully soon-to-be-lover's body.

"It's cold." Neroon hissed complaining and shivered a little, "and wet." He added dryly, causing Marcus to chuckle at his fussing.

"It'll get better once your body has adjusted to the temperature. You can't take a good swim in water that's too warm anyway."

Neroon looked suspicious. "What about all the hot springs I have heard about?"

"You don't swim there, you just soak in the water. It's supposed to be relaxing."

Neroon snorted not really convinced but followed Neroon bravely into the water of the lake. They finally stopped when the water reached their chests.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Now we start easy. We have to get you adjusted to being in the water."

"How are you going to…?"

"Just slowly lay back into the water, Neroon. I will take you on my arms, so that you can't drown. Let the water surround you and support your weight."

"Am I not too heavy? Minbari bones are thicker than Torrbari…"

Marcus rolled his eyes again. "You're not as heavy in the water, silly. It will be fine. Just trust me. Please."

Neroon was looking anything but convinced but took another calming breath and followed the instructions. At first he was very tense, but accepted Marcus assessment of the situation and let him take care of the situation.

Of course there was no grand revelation and Neroon certainly did not suddenly start liking the water around him. But after a while, in which Marcus slowly went forwards and backwards in the water, softly swaying him in his arms, the Minbari started to relax a little. Marcus had been right. The temperature wasn't that chilling anymore and he liked the close proximity to the Anla'Shock. The water also had closed over his ears and the sound was a little odd, but pleasing. It helped him to concentrate on his own heartbeat and breathing.

When Marcus finally helped him to stand again, he was relieved but also a little reluctant to break the connection. Unseen to him Marcus was smiling, but he could hear the smugness when the Anla'Shok spoke.

"I take it you did not hate it completely or will you be averse to more swimming lessons in the future?"

"I think they might be acceptable." He grumbled gravely. "Are we finished for now?"

"Yes. We should not stay so long in the water without actually swimming. I'm already goose pimpling…"

"You are doing what?" Neroon asked not comprehending and Marcus took his hand to lead him back to the bank. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll show you over there."

Once back on solid ground Marcus passed Neroon his second towel and both tried to dry themselves as quickly as possible. A soft breeze was compounding the goose pimple and without further thought about it Marcus grabbed Neroon's hand again and places it on his arm.

"That feels odd." Neroon commented after a while frowning. "Does it hurt?"

"No." Marcus chuckled. "It will be gone as soon as I am warm again."

Suddenly he realized how close they were still standing and again he wanted nothing more but to lean in and kiss those enticing lips. Imagine his surprise, when it was Neroon who bridged the distance. Okay. Neroon ended up kissing his nose, because he still could not see and had no practice in such a maneuver, but Marcus loved the gesture anyway. They chuckled a little over the mishap, before Marcus placed his hand on Neroon's cheek and held him still, while he took lead of the kiss.

He kept it chaste at first, because he was thrilled that Neroon would try it out for his sake. Then Neroon growled softly, knowing this was not all of it and obviously wanting to try out the real deal. Marcus complied and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. At the first touch of tongues Neroon hissed surprised and pulled back as if electrocuted. Marcus worried for just a second whether he'd moved too quickly or if Neroon would just never like kissing in the human style, but then all thoughts vanished as the Minbari dove in back for more.

Everything considered Neroon was a quick learner. If Marcus hadn't known better he would never have guessed in a million years that Minbari usually did not kiss like that. It was heaven and Marcus felt like flying. It did not last nearly long enough and both were breathing hard when Neroon had to break the connection.

"Marcus?" he panted, sounding very much aroused and devoted.

"Yes?" Marcus matched his tone of voice easily.

"May I see more of you?" Marcus swallowed hard at the implications and seriously did not know how to answer that, so Neroon hurried to reassure him. "I am not asking for something inappropriate. I would just like to touch you and kiss you some more, but I do not know whether it would be safe to do so without taking things too far."

Marcus didn't think long about it. He too wanted to touch and kiss more, so he quickly spread their towels onto the floor and pulled Neroon down onto them with him. He was so very tired of waiting now that he had finally found what he was looking for.

"Just stay away from everything that is clad by my boxers, okay? Anything else should be fair game to you."

"Are you sure?" Neroon sounded still unsure.

"No, but I really want you to touch me some more because I have never felt something intense like this before. I also want to stay true to your rituals, hence that rule."

Neroon nodded, contemplating the thought.

"You should probably also apply that rule to areas which are hidden by my clothing and you should not touch the Shan'Pik on my head either."

"I gathered that it might be linked to the other Shan'Pik?" It was half a statement and half a question, so Marcus elaborated "It's gotten all dark and intensely blue and I know that's a sign of…"

"Arousal, yes. Very much so, in fact. As is…" Marcus found Neroon's hesitation quite cute, so he took pity on him and told him a secret of his own.

"I can assure you that the state of my shorts is equally strained as yours is. We probably shouldn't touch any more, as much as it pains me to admit it." Marcus sighed, trying to control his emotions. "We should calm down first. I am not sure I can keep this chaste… You are too tempting."

"Is my appearance really pleasing to you?" Neroon asked insecure and in a small voice.

"Very much so, Neroon." Marcus answered and admitted in an equally small voice "I just hope you will find me as pleasing when you can finally see me."

Neroon's voice sounded heated, when he answered. "There are no doubts about it, Marcus and I was also wrong about this kissing business."

"You have no idea how glad I am about that…" Marcus purred and Neroon swallowed hard in arousal.

"Okay, you are right. We probably should not touch more right now. I am not so sure about my own control hearing you sound like that… I have one more question though, if you will allow it?"

"Go ahead. Ask."

"When I touched your arm, there was hair… I know there is hair on your head and in your face… will there be more of it? I am very curious what it will feel like…"

"There's some on my chest and some on my belly, which leads to more… under the shorts." Marcus finished lamely, face flaming again. "As for touch…" He grabbed Neroon's hand and placed it on his chest hair. "It will mostly feel like this."

Marcus was afraid that the Minbari would find this disgusting, but the small, aroused moan Neroon uttered as he carded his fingers through the pelt on his chest, spoke directly to Marcus groin.

Suddenly there was no fear anymore at all. If they were really compatible on the intellectual and spiritual level, they would not encounter too many problems on the physical level either.

…

"Oh shit." Neroon cursed and to hear the Minbari word for such a profanity out of Neroon's mouth was more unsettling than hearing the angry footsteps approaching the library. "I did not want it to happen like this, Marcus. Please forgive me." Neroon added, but when Marcus tried to separate himself from Neroon, the warrior pulled him back against his chest as if he was suddenly afraid to let him go.

When the door burst open and a small woman came storming into the room Marcus realized why: she definitely might be able to finish them both off immediately and the only reason why she had not done so yet, was because she was clearly expecting an explanation of them.

She wore the same ranking insignias as Neroon, which made her at least Alyt, but Marcus suspected that the additional signs marked her as future clan leader as well.

"Neroon__ra Fi'sularae, I want an explanation right now!" She demanded, her eyes widening as she took in the sight in front of her. "First you don't tell me that you have been injured – again, I might add – and come back home, without telling me. Then I have to learn through your aide that I cannot visit my baby brother, because he is currently making time with his future mala!"

Neroon actually gulped, tensing further, pulling Marcus even harder against his chest. Marcus wondered if that was because he wanted to protect Marcus from his sister or if he hoped Marcus would shield him from her wrath. Neroon's older sibling was quite scary, Marcus had to admit.

"We are in the first stages of courtship, which are private. I do not need to inform my Clan leader about those matters yet." Neroon tried to sound as arrogant as usual but failed gloriously, as he was more than intimidated by the presence of his sister. He practically withered under her answering glare even though he could not even see her staring at them with menace.

"But you probably should have told your sister, shouldn't you?" she demanded, fists pressed to her sides, growling.

"I wanted to make sure that this was serious before I bothered you."

"Do not be ridiculous, Neroon. We both know that this is pretty serious if you brought him here. You would never have done so if you were not sure of your feelings." She snarled, displeased at his answer.

"Morann (=Finishes what is Started), please do not be angry with me. I would have come to you, I just wanted to prepare him first."

"You did not tell him about my part in this yet?"

Neroon shook his head and she sighed. "Well, it's too late now. He will have to deal with the consequences of your hesitation."

She finally addressed Marcus. "You are the Anla'Shok whom he let live through Denn'Sha." Although it was phrased like a question, it was none. Marcus answered it anyway.

"Yes and I am pleased to meet you Morann ra Fi'sularae."

"You probably will not be, when I am through with you."

Marcus didn't allow himself to feel unsettled by the comment, because she also seemed weary of her rule in this, whatever it was.

"Anla'Shok Cole, as first member of Neroon's Clan to meet you I challenge you to the ritual fighting."

Again Neroon's arms tightened around his chest, but he did not speak up, so Marcus made his decision without his advice.

"Name the place and the time and I will be there."

She seemed both pleased and horrified at his easy answer, but Marcus refused to feel scared by that. He had faced the Denn'Sha so he could face a ritualistic fight, couldn't he?"

"Let's do this right now, so it will not stand between us in the future."

Marcus nodded, gingerly touching Neroon's hands to peel them of his chest and stand up. Neroon stood with him and clearly wanted to argue about matters.

"You could have waited until I was at least fully healed." He complained but Morann shook her head. "You are not allowed to do anything in his defense anyway and we don't need you to dishonor yourself any further."

Neroon seemed very unhappy about this and Marcus sympathized with him. He touched his arm and tried to reassure his partner. "It will be fine."

"I really hope so." Neroon said sounding small and uncertain and Marcus dearly hoped that his prophecy would prove true.

…

He had trained before in the small gym of the house so at least the place was familiar to him. He had changed into his Anla'Shok uniform as he realized this was a very official ritual. He felt better wearing it as some kind of additional shield even if he didn't know what to expect.

He went through some katas trying to warm up and calm himself at the same time. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Morann doing the same. He was impressed by her feline grace. He could see similarities in her style and movements to those of her brother and it was obvious to anybody who knew their mentor, that she'd also been instructed by Durhann himself. That certainly did not ease Marcus' mind a bit, but he had no choices left anyway.

Neroon was also in the gym, Mazik standing next to him, talking softly. Neroon had probably asked him to tell him what he could not see with his own eyes yet. Nashon was also standing in the door, looking pale and disturbed by the turn of events.

Finally Morann sighed loudly shooting him a look and gesturing at the mats. Marcus nodded and when both had taken their place on them, they both bowed stiffly, Minbari style.

The fight was harsh and quick. Marcus had not made the mistake to go easy on the small looking woman. Despite their delicate look Minbari woman were usually stronger than Torrbari and this probably went double for women of the Warrior Caste. He was quickly losing his footing though. In his opinion the fight seemed anything but ritualistic. She was fighting him in earnest and only the look in her eyes told him that she was actually considering him Minbari by law. She would not kill him as Valen's ban forbade it, but that did not mean she wasn't out to harm him.

If possible she was even a better fighter than Neroon was and he never really stood against him. He grimaced in pain as the pike hit his side. His ribs were probably not broken yet, but seriously bruised and could easily be cracked with the next blow.

Even worse, she suddenly started talking to him, wanting answers. He needed all his concentration to fight her off, why distract him even further?

"What do you really want from my brother?"

What kind of question was that? Marcus yelped, as she managed a particularly mean blow to his left wrist. He would not be using that hand for a few days.

"I want him as my mate." Marcus yelled finally back, not sure what it was that she wanted to hear. Judging by her violent counterattack, it had been the wrong answer. Pain exploded in his arm as she hit his right shoulder before she repeated her earlier question, voice sounding icy and deadly.

"What do you really want from my brother?"

"I want to keep him safe." Marcus would have cursed if he didn't needed all his concentration to fend her off. That was a most stupid answer, even if it was the absolute truth and he hoped with all his heart that Neroon would not feel offended by it. Marcus wanted him to be safe even though he was a warrior and with that in constant danger. Even though he was brave and wanted to fight Shakiri for the benefit of all Minbari. Marcus wanted him to be safe although he had watched out for himself during his whole life. It was not a rational answer, but an emotional one. The answer to his retort was an especially cruel blow to his left knee. It buckled and he lost his footing, kneeling while he still tried to fend her off.

"What do you really want from my brother?" If possible her voice was even colder now.

Marcus knew the fight was over, so he yelled with everything he was "I want him to be happy." The blow aimed at his head stopped shortly in front of his forehead and he knew, the fight was over. He welcomed the dawning darkness of his exhaustion with open arms.

…

Marcus felt in terribly pain, when he came back to himself. He was lying flat somewhere and voices were sounding loud around him.

"You did not need to hit him quite that hard, Morann." Helamer Kalik chided.

"I had to test him." She answered, sounding miffed by her tone of voice.

"He is no Minbari, he will take longer to heal."

"He is MInbari by law and wants to be my brother's mate. He had to show that he could take it."

Marcus feared they would start yelling and his pounding head really did not feel up to that yet, so he tried his best to interrupt. "Did I pass the test then?"

In answer to his question he felt somebody take his hand and Neroon's voice sounded right next to him.

"Yes. Very much so, Zha'aia." Marcus shivered at the endearment. He had forgotten that future Neroon used to call him that, but hearing it out of this Neroon's mouth was… very arousing. Suddenly the pain in his body was not that difficult to bear.

"So the last answer was the right one?" he croaked, trying to understand the ritual.

"There is no right or wrong answer in this, Anla'Shok Cole." Morann said. She clearly wanted to explain, but he interrupted her.

"Marcus. Please call me Marcus. Everybody does and if you allow me to become part of Neroon's and your family, you really should start using that name anyway." He finally pried his eyes open, first feasting on the grin adorning Neroon's lips, then looking at Morann's surprised face.

"You are not angry at me." She stated, a little baffled.

"It WAS a ritual." Marcus pointed out patiently trying his best not to show too much of the actual pain he was in.

"It still must be a very foreign concept to you."

"Yes. It is. And I will probably become annoyed when I do not heal as fast as I wish to. But you do only want the best for your brother and so do I. If I marry your brother I will live with him in the Minbari community as Minbari. How do you put it again? Understanding is not required. Only obedience."

She acknowledged that with a graceful bow then decided to explain it anyway.

"The ritual always ends after phrasing the same question three times. It does not depend on the answers or if those could be interpreted as right or wrong. They are about the truth."

Marcus blinked realizing the motives. "The fighting is just a distraction. All answers are true in some way."

"Yes and it will be Neroon's place to judge them not mine. I was just functioning as a catalyst."

"Judging by your use of the endearment you were pleased." Marcus directed to Neroon.

"You have to ask?" Neroon shot back, grinning even more.

"No." Marcus chuckled, but stopping shortly as pain ripped through his chest. He groaned. "Okay Kalik, how bad is it?"

The helamer launched into an angry explanation and Marcus realized, that from now on he would be extra careful not to be hurt quite so often anymore. Being on the receiving end of helamer Kalik's anger was even more tiring than Stephen's care.

…

From that day on their days were filled with even more hours on the couch, while both needed the rest to heal. They did not mind though. They could sit there endlessly, reading, practicing Lennah or just telling each other about their past and their dreams for the future. They also quite enjoyed practicing their skills in kissing matters.

They also spent a great portion of time in the kitchen, where Neroon taught Marcus to cook Minbari food and in the lake, where Marcus taught Neroon how to swim. They also spent a few hours each day practicing with the Denn'bok in the gym as far as their healing restrictions let them.

Finally the day neared when not only their vacation would be over but also that Neroon would lose the bandages over his eyes. When Neroon's gaze finally fixed on him, then hungrily flickered over his form, Marcus knew he could go through with this. He would not be able to let this man sacrifice himself for his race. They would hunt Shakiri down together and with that stop the impending civil war. After that they would be together and enjoy what life had on offer for them.

…

"How do I look?" Marcus asked, fidgeting nervously with his uniform.

"Sexy." Neroon drawled and Marcus did a double take. That was a word he had not expected to be spoken by his Ma'Fela, even with Neroon constantly widening his Standard vocabulary. Then panic befell him. "Sexy? I don't want to look sexy when I am about to meet your parents, Neroon. I need to look honorable and proud and steadfast and…"

Neroon did the only thing he knew was sufficient to stop his Ma'Fela from babbling. He kissed the living daylights out of him until Marcus finally relaxed into his embrace only to tense up again when Morann cleared her throat.

They broke the kiss and saw her roll her eyes at them. "Stop that, or we will be late and you know how father can be about such things." Neroon grunted and nodded before turning back to his lover. "Stop worrying Marcus. They will not be pleased about my choice of partner, but you will charm them and they will accept my decision, even if they do not like it."

Marcus took one last look into the mirror, annoyed at the look of his now kiss swollen lips and finally nodded.

"Okay, let's go, before I change my mind and run."

…

Marcus was sweating profusely as he sat at the table silently nursing his tea. All Minbari sitting in the room were silently contemplating what Neroon and he had just told them.

Neroon's mother, Wyndan (=Truth Seeker), finally broke the silence, first clearing her throat then plastering an insecure looking smile on her face.

"So what you are trying to say is that you not only fell in love with the person you were supposed to kill in Denn'Sha, but that this person is also male and Torrbari."

"IdMinbari." Neroon corrected his mother softly, his tone pleading her to understand.

That finally caused a reaction from his father, Coplann (=Colony Founder). He snorted. "And you also claim that this Nishai returns your feelings."

It was Marcus' hastily put hand on Neroon's thigh that prevented a very bad incident. Neroon obviously disliked anybody calling his Ma'Fela an animal, even if it was his own father, whom, as far as Marcus knew, he usually respected very much.

"It is true. I tested him, as first family member to meet him and he proved worthy in every sense. He did not refrain from the fight against me and he takes not only part in every required ritual, but also takes them more seriously than a lot of Minbari I happen to know." Morann said and Marcus was grateful that she was already on their side. She loved her baby brother very much and had thankfully accepted his heart's decision to be with Marcus. Just like himself she wished Neroon to be happy.

Coplann snorted again but finally bowed to his daughter's authority. He was still looking quite menacingly at Marcus, but the Anla'Shok suspected that it was only because he wished to protect his son, not because he particularly disliked him or humans in general for that matter. Well, at least not much.

"So you really will not provide us with any grandchildren?" Wyndan said and Marcus wondered if their respective species were really that different from each other. On Arisa, his best friend had been a lesbian and when she told her parents that was exactly the same sentence his mother had said to her. Even Neroon's reaction was not that different from Sam's, although in this case it seemed to be an old argument between mother and son.

"If I could have changed my feelings, I would have done it, mother, and you know that. Perhaps, one day, the universe will provide us with the care for a child, perhaps that might never happen. But yes, in any way that child will not be from my body and I am sorry for that. But my decision is taken and my soul has spoken. To ignore its song would be madness."

Wyndan sniffed a little, trying to put herself together. Then she finally turned to Marcus

"If you ever hurt my son…" she started, but Marcus interrupted her, smiling softly.

"I would never forgive myself. You would also stand in line behind your daughter, Sech Durhann and Helamer Kalik to hurt me in the worst possible way. I understand." He bowed to her in religious caste style, than in warrior caste style to Coplann.

"My parents are both already dead, as is my brother." Marcus continued then. "They had been the last of our clan, so I can't introduce you to each other as would be dictated by tradition. I considered the former N'Thil'Zha as something of a father figure to me, but he is also gone. The closest I have left to family of my own now is the new N'Thil'Zha Delenn ra Mir and her aide Lennier ra Tha'Domo. If you wish to meet them, I will arrange a meeting between you. I also hope to become a real part of your family one day."

If nothing else, that softly spoken request seemed to do the trick. Minbari, family and clan fixated as they were, would not accept a soul being left alone. Not even a Torrbari soul, even if that soul attempted to steal their precious son from them.

Neroon's parents bowed to him and with that, the first part of the formal courtship came to an end.

…

"Marcus? It is good to see you, my friend."

Lennier bowed at the other end of the com line, practically glowing with happiness. Marcus was taken aback at the intense display of emotions and could not refrain from asking.

"What is going on with you? You seem ridiculously happy."

"Look who is talking." Lennier shot back, grinning. "I take it things with Neroon's parents went well?"

Marcus shrugged. "As well as was possible, I'd say. Nobody tried to kill me and although they are not encouraging the bond, they don't seem to sabotage it either, so we consider the talk a success."

"That is good. Will you return to the station to make it official?"

Marcus nodded, flushing. Soon the hunt for Shakiri would start, but first they had to start the official part of their courtship – it would begin with the Shon'Fal ceremony. He knew for a fact that both of them were looking forward to it, but were also still nervous about things. At least he wasn't the only virgin around to feel dumb and helpless.

"We will talk to Delenn and then…" Marcus flushed even more "Would you do us the honor to witness our Shon'Fal ceremony?"

Lennier flashed him an even broader grin. "I'd be delighted, Marcus. I am very happy for you. You are practically glowing with it."

Marcus snorted. "Again, look who is talking. If I did not know better I would think you are also dating, my dear friend…"

Lennier's forehead freckled so quickly and thoroughly that there was no imagination left for the answer. Marcus stared dumbfounded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Even more freckles, then, "Because I did not know it was serious until yesterday. You are in fact the first to learn about it and I wish you to remain silent about it for a while."

"Of course, Lennier. You have my word. Now, please tell me. Who is it?"

"You remember that Delenn started to try matchmaking for me after she saw the files I accessed for you?"

"Yes, I am still sorry about that…" Marcus admitted.

"No need to be, Marcus. They started things, I would never have guessed in a million years. I complained to Vir about it and you remember when he stated to act as my love interest to get Delenn off my back?"

"You took him up on it?"

"Yes, and it turned out to be real fun, too. I enjoyed our meetings together, even when they started out just as plot against Delenn's matchmaking. After a while I realized…" Here Lennier's voice grew dreamy and Marcus had to snap his fingers twice to bring his attention back to the conversation.

"…that you were not pretending anymore?" Marcus guessed, surprised that Lennier would also find a suitable mate outside of his race. And a male one at that.

"Yes." Lennier admitted sheepishly. "Then I grew a little depressed, because it seemed that once again my heart cried out for someone I was not supposed to desire. But Vir quickly realized that something was wrong with me, so…"

"…you found out that not only one but two hearts cried out for yours too." Marcus finished for him and the interruption was worth to see the mirth in Lennier's eyes.

"If that is how you want to phrase it… he was serious, Marcus, the whole time and he was convinced that I would never want him back. But now…" Again, dreamy sigh and Lennier's thoughts obviously drifted to more interesting matters.

"Lennier? LENNIER?" Marcus called until he held Lennier's attention again.

"Yes?"

"Please send a White Star to come and get us if you can spare one."

"Of course, I am looking forward to meeting with you again, my friend."

…

"Neroon?" Marcus asked tentatively.

"Yes, Zha'aia?"

Neroon answered a little absent minded as he was still studying the reports about the Ingata. His second in Command, Shakal (=Insatiable Curiosity), who was also Neroon's best and oldest friend had send him the latest files and was now waiting for his unofficial opinion on some matters. Neroon trusted his friend to take good care of his ship, but with the impending threat which Shakiri provided, they needed to be even more cautious and two saw more than just one could see.

Marcus flushed a little, still not fully used to hear the endearment from Neroon's lips. "May I disturb you for a few minutes?"

"You could never disturb me, Marcus." Neroon grinned, finally turning around and looking at his future mala.

"I will distract you from your work though, and I don't want that to happen."

"Then we will make the interruption quick." Neroon said, holding out his hand for him. Marcus went without hesitation, leaning in for a Minbari kiss, before finally addressing the matters which had brought him there. When Neroon broke the touch he added, "By the way. Shakal sends his regards and his congratulations for completing the first stage of our courtship."

"Did you ask him yet?" Marcus asked, trying not to show his nervousness concerning the matter. Neroon knew everything that was to know about it and they were both in a similar situation. Together they would get past the awkwardness and find passion together.

"Yes. He will be pleased to attend the Shon'fal ceremony. He is also looking forward to meet you, the warrior who has captured my heart and my soul."

"I am also looking forward to meet your best friend. Did you think about what I asked you earlier?"

Neroon sighed, tightening his embrace. "Yes." He admitted. "And my answer is positive."

"Really?" Marcus asked surprised. "You are really okay with Delenn being one of the witnesses at our Shon'Fal ceremony?"

Neroon shrugged. "I would not say that it is my foremost wish, but I will accept it."

Marcus frowned, wondering what was really up with his Ma'Fela. "No repercussions? That does not sound like you… not in her case…"

A smile tugged at Neroon's lips as he finally could not keep the straight face up.

"What is it?" Marcus prodded and Neroon started openly smirking.

Marcus seriously considered tickling the truth out of Neroon but the Minbari saw the mischief in his eyes and lifted his hands in mock surrender. "I will explain myself."

"You better make it good." Marcus retorted, snorting.

"When we are married, you will still be an Anla'Shok and loyal to her. You take your oaths very seriously and I would not have it another way. But…" Neroon's voice trailed off, letting Marcus finish the thought. The Minbari did not need to wait long.

"You want to prove a point. You want her to hear us together, to hear our passion. It will be proof that from now on I also belong to you." Marcus finished the thought flabbergasted. "You want her to be as jealous of my loyalty to you as you are about my loyalty to her."

Neroon met his Ma'Fela's searching eyes unflinching. He did not need to confirm Marcus' guess, because both of them already knew it was the truth. Marcus finally shrugged and relaxed, "That's fine with me. Did you decide on your other two witnesses yet?"

If Neroon was surprised by Marcus' nonchalant answer, he did not show it.

"I want to ask my sister Morann and also our Helamer Kalik. Furthermore I want to recommend Sech Durhann and my aide Nashon as our shared witnesses."

Marcus smiled relived. "Those were exactly the two I was thinking of anyway. They sound like the best choice. I gather you think Mazik would not be interested to be a part of this anyway."

"Not very likely, no. Although I think he has at least started to respect you over the last two weeks, even if he is still not particular fond of Torrbari. And your two remaining witnesses? Whom will you choose? I take it young Lennier was delighted."

Marcus chuckled. "Very much so. Can I still hold you to your word that you will be comfortable with more Torrbari attending the ceremony?"

"It is not me who has a problem with the regulations of the ceremony, Zha'aia. It is you who admitted to this being awkward for Torrbari."

Marcus blushed a little. "Human sexuality is difficult, Neroon. I know you were taken aback with the simplicity of gathering information about it, but it still is something that most humans consider very private. I will go through with it and I would like to ask two of my human friends to walk the way with me."

"So who will it be?"

Marcus sighed. "I will ask Susan because I want her to be a part in this. I thought I was in love with her before, but I was very wrong. I still like her and would be glad to be friends with her. I think when she learns that I will not want to be with her anymore the path of friendship may open between us."

"That sounds sensible. And the second?"

"Promise you will not get jealous again?" Marcus countered and Neroon growled, once again tightening his hold on Marcus. "Franklin." Neroon ground out knowingly and Marcus chuckled. "We are JUST friends, Ma'Fela. And he is the Torrbari who is least likely to freak at even the suggestion."

Neroon's look was full of mischief again as he growled "Well, in that case, I will have to make sure that he hears how well I can pleasure you, Zha'aia."

Marcus rolled his eyes. "So sure of yourself already? We could both still gloriously fail that night…"

"I don't think so, Zha'aia. I have never wanted anybody so much as I want you and I will not give up until I find a way to pleasure you." All humor had vanished from Neroon's voice and Marcus felt awed at the seriousness with which Neroon spoke the words.

"Neither will I, Ma'Fela. You have my word." Marcus stole another kiss, this one human style and added when he was getting back his breath, "Do you realize that we will need three days to travel to Babylon 5 from here?"

"Yes. Why is that important?"

"Well, I thought that now as we are approaching the more official states of our courtship, we could perhaps indulge in a religious ritual? I find it most interesting, and I would like to perform it."

"Of course. Which ritual is it that you want to perform?"

"The sleepwatching ritual. I looked it up and it can be a part of Warrior Caste Rituals too…"

Neroon interrupted him. "You do not need to explain yourself, Marcus. It is you who is confronted with a lot of customs that must feel very strange to you, so I will be delighted to indulge in any custom you would wish to share. It just surprises me, that you would choose a Minbari tradition and no Torrbari tradition. Then again, it may not be that surprising after all. You seem to relish in our traditions."

Marcus shrugged. "I like most of them."

"So the sleepwatching ritual it will be. You realize that you will be awfully tired when we reach Babylon 5?"

"I will manage and I really want to perform the ritual with you, Ma'Fela."

"As you wish." Neroon purred the affirmative.

…

Marcus could not stop yawning as he was waiting for their glider to dock at Babylon 5, but he still thought the ritual had been worth it.

He understood now what it meant to watch another person sleep. He understood why it brought them even further together. In sleep all their masks were stripped away and only the soul remained. Also, Neroon was quite cute while drooling obliviously on a pillow. Of course he would never tell Neroon as much and phrase only philosophical thoughts on the matter.

They had not shared quarters since their job as bodyguards for G'Kar and Londo and it had been good to finally do it again. Unfulfilled sexual tension had replaced the initial awkwardness, but Neroon's presence had a soothing effect on Marcus, who usually was too active during the day. Spending time with Neroon helped to center Marcus and with the Minbari Warrior around he could reach phases in his meditations, which he had never been able to reach before.

He wondered what strength Neroon could and probably would gain from him.

…

Once properly checked in they were greeted by a glowing Lennier.

"Greetings, my friends." Lennier offered, putting a look of utter surprise on Neroon's face. He had not expected to be called friend by anybody on this station, certainly not by the man who had sent Marcus to kill him. Neroon tried to conceal his immediate reaction, but both his future husband and Lennier saw it.

Neither commented on it.

"Greetings Lennier. It is good to be back again." Marcus answered, politely returning the bow, as did Neroon.

"Delenn will welcome you as soon as we reach her quarters. The captain is still with her at this hour, but their meeting will come to an end when we arrive."

A while ago Marcus would have pitied Lennier for being more and more an outcast of the quarters he shared with Delenn. When Delenn's future mate visited with her, he wasn't exactly welcome there, but Marcus felt relief as he saw that it didn't bother Lennier anymore. Instead his eyes were twinkling with happiness, which was a becoming sight on the young Minbari.

"Will you accompany us or will you have a meeting of your own?" Marcus inquired politely, making small talk.

"I am still on duty." Lennier said flashing a broad grin which actually meant "Are you insane? And miss her shock when you tell her what you are up to?" Of course all Minbari would be way to polite to say that out loud, but Marcus knew them well enough to read the signs. Neroon's amused growl and rolled eyes at his side were proof enough that Neroon had understood the young priest as well.

"Lead the way." Marcus said and off they were.

…

Delenn was currently staring at them, open-mouthed.

Neroon was looking pretty smug and Marcus wondered if Delenn possibly could catch flies like that. Lennier just patiently poured her another soothing tea and waited for her to recover.

"You did not see that one coming, Delenn, did you?" Neroon said and it served to snap her out of that frozen state.

"I have to admit, no." Her gaze kept darting back and forth between Marcus and Neroon, making them both dizzy and she only stopped doing it when Lennier pressed the cup of tea into her hand.

"What is the matter, N'Thil'Zha?" Marcus finally said wondering. He had expected her to be shocked, but not like this. Delenn just stared at them both, back to the mouth-open state. It was Marcus turn to frown. "Why does it surprise you so much?"

Neroon cocked his head in a familiar manner as he studied her intently, finally commenting with a grunt, "Because that was not what she wanted. She wanted my power and thought I could be a useful weapon with you at my side to control my temper. But you actually being in love with me was not part of her plan, because that means that you will also be loyal to me."

Marcus' frown deepened. "Neroon already assured you that he would assist us in our mission to get rid of Shakiri."

Before Delenn could answer, Neroon did it for her. "Yes, but she was thinking ahead. There is a great possibility that I will be chosen as next Caste Leader, once my honor is restored and Shakiri gone. I would have become such a sweet puppet…"

Marcus wanted to object to Neroon accusing Delenn of such things, but then he saw the look on Delenn's face and hesitated.

"He's right, isn't he?" he finally said disbelief in his voice.

She looked him in his eyes and for a moment he saw the whole truth and he was taken aback.

"I AM happy for you, that you have found your soul mate Marcus. I also apologize for having tried to use you for political reasons. These ARE difficult times and I was not sure it was good to change one who is hungry for power for another."

Marcus looked at Neroon, who was to his utter surprise grinning. He had expected his Ma'Fela to be furious, but he only seemed amused. Marcus looked away from both of the MInbari and stood. As much as he felt drawn to the Minbari he wondered if he would ever fully understand their society.

"Marcus?" Neroon said cautiously, sensing that his Zha'aia was also angry at him although he could not quite see why.

Marcus sighed again while contemplating a framed picture of a well known landscape on Delenn's wall. "You tried to warn me about this, but I didn't listen." He said finally turning back to his future husband. "It was my fault not yours, Neroon. I keep forgetting that although your race is older and seems wiser, you are not superior, just different. My expectations were entirely too high, were they not?" he smiled bitterly. If both MInbari were hurt by his words he didn't care for the moment. "I should have seen this coming." Marcus continued and shook his head as Neroon reached for him. "No. You two stay here and make a deal about how I am supposed to handle this situation. I will leave now and visit with some friends."

"Marcus…" Delenn tried, but Marcus' look shut her up efficiently.

"It's up to you to find a way how I can be loyal to both of you. Either you find a solution, or not. Right at the moment, I don't really care. I need some fresh air."

With that he was gone, leaving three baffled Minbari behind.

…

Three hours later his future Mala finally found Marcus sitting on a bench. The Anla'Shok looked still angry but also resigned. He gestured wordlessly to the bench. Neroon took a seat and both were silent for a while, not talking or even looking at each other. It was Neroon who finally broke the silence.

"I don't understand it, Zha'aia. Why are you so angry at me, Marcus?"

"Why didn't you tell me, Neroon?"

Neroon frowned. "My election as Shai Alyt is only a possibility…"

Marcus interrupted him, before he could finish. "I am not talking about your possible future, Neroon, although I would have liked to know about that too. I was talking about your past." Until then it had only been a hunch, but when Marcus saw Neroon's look, he knew that he had been right. "I was talking about you being Satai." He finally said it out loud, testing how the word sounded.

"How did you find out?" Minbari don't lie, Marcus thought, but they don't tell you the whole truth either. He sighed again. "Even with you being Shai Alyt Delenn could have pulled rank over you if necessary with her also being Satai. It shows how far gone Shakiri really is, that he doesn't follow that rule anymore. Once Grey, you stay Grey, even if you are not a part of the Grey Council anymore, so the only explanation why Delenn would try to control you in other ways would be, that you also have the rank of Satai and don't need to follow her instructions."

"Did she tell you?" Neroon asked surprised, because it was not custom to tell.

"No." Marcus laughed lightly, sounding sad. "I'm just good at finding things out that others want to keep hidden. I also was a friend of the former N'Thil'Zha. Sinclair knew it and although he did not explicitly tell me, his answers to my subtle questioning confirmed my suspicions."

"Are you also angry at her for not telling you about her rank?"

Marcus snorted. "Of course not, Neroon. She is, after all a Minbari and also my boss. I don't expect my boss to tell me such things, but I DO expect my future husband to tell me."

Neroon seemed at a loss and not very satisfied with this explanation.

"I still do not understand why this makes you so angry, Marcus. I did not do it on purpose. It is just the way things are. You do not lightly tell about the rank of Satai."

"But that's just it, Neroon. We are going to get married. I know that you respect me as warrior and I am also sure that you love and desire me. But I have not grown up with your most sacred principle. In human society a marriage is about becoming equals regardless of your rank. It should not be important whether I am of the same rank as you, I still should know what happens in your life. I never liked being kept in the dark, deliberately or not, and I don't know if I could accept that in my marriage." Marcus sighed, miserable. "Perhaps it was not one of our best ideas to court."

Neroon's voice sounded like a mix of anger and shock.

"Does that mean you want to break off the courtship?"

Marcus finally looked at Neroon. "No, Neroon. I don't want that. I am no coward who runs at the first sight of problems. But I could understand if you would want to break it off."

"No. I will not lose you easily now that I finally found what I have been looking for all those years." Neroon growled, still disheartened by the turn of events.

"I am sorry for being angry at you, but I can't help it right now. Give me a few more hours to cool off, Neroon, and I will be fine."

"So you think that we will find a way to compromise?"

Marcus nodded, lifted his hand and softly stroked over the ridges of Neroon's crest. It was an intimate gesture, usually done only in private situations and he was glad when Neroon did not pull away, although they were sitting outside in the gardens of the station, where everybody could see them. "We will find a way, Am'Sheal, I was just overwhelmed by all this."

"Then I will leave you alone to calm your thoughts. May I ask a last question before I leave?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"May I arrange the Shon'Fal ceremony?"

Marcus blinked in surprise, as that was a highly unusual request.

"I know," Neroon amended "with you being an Anla'Shok and serving under the religious Caste you should be the one to plan it, especially when it is you who lives here, not me, but with me being a Satai, I always expected to do it. I really want to do it even more now, after this conversation. I want to make it a present to you."

"Of course you can arrange it, Neroon, if that is what you wish to do."

"Thank you." Neroon bowed warrior style. "Oh, and Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"She said yes, if you still want her to be one of the witnesses. She said that it was the least she could do to right the wrongs she had just done."

Marcus nodded thoughtful. "Of course I want her to be one of the witnesses. She IS my N'Thil'Zha." The emphasis he put on the word reassured not only Neroon but also Marcus himself. He was still angry, but he would be alright.

"Good. Will I see you later? For dinner at our quarters?"

Marcus smiled. "These are not quite 'our quarters' yet, Am'Shael. Not before tomorrow evening." Which would be the night of their Shon'Fal. The only thing Marcus needed to do was to ask the two remaining witnesses, for which he had not had the nerve yet.

"That is not, how I see things." Neroon mockingly growled and rose to leave. He hesitated, but then leaned in and kissed his future Mala Minbari style, grateful, that Marcus did not pull back either.

…

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Susan yelled in her typical angry voice. This time, for variation, it was also mixed with disbelief.

Marcus smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring matter and repeated his request.

"I formally ask you to be the witness of our Shon'Fal ceremony, in which Alyt Neroon and I discover our pleasure centers."

"We are not talking about sex, are we?" Ivanova finally said, eyes squinting suspiciously.

"I dearly hope that we are." Marcus retorted, smile broadening into a smirk. He had thought this conversation would embarrass him, but it was difficult to feel embarrassed at the funny emotions crossing over Susan's face in rapid succession.

"But I thought you are waiting for The Right One…" Susan finally said, sounding lost.

"Yes. I was."

"This guy beat you to a pulp, tried to assassinate Delenn and left you to die. Besides, he's a prat."

Only the fact that he was used to people being suspicious about their relationship and the fact that Neroon sometimes WAS a prat, prevented him from giving any harsh answer to that. So instead he took a calming breath and thought about pleasant things, before answering.

"It was I who challenged him to Denn'Sha and the fact that he let me live dishonored him far more than you can probably imagine. By doing so he violated one of their most sacred laws and is now paying his debt to Minbari society. He is also working together with Delenn, now that he sees the error of his former ways."

Susan looked all suspicious. "Is this a political marriage?"

Marcus blinked surprised and realized that he had underestimated the people around him. He decided that the truth would be best, so he shortly explained the events since the day as Delenn suggested their marriage for political reasons, leaving out only the visit of future Neroon.

When he finished, Susan still looked dubious. "Are you really in love with him? Do you really want to be with him for the rest of your life?"

Marcus smiled mildly and teased "For somebody who is not interested in me, you worry a lot about my well-being." When she just shot him a look he sighed and amended "Of course I love him. I am in love with him and have just been afraid to admit it. When I am with him, something inside of me feels all right, something that has always felt wrong before. I know no other way to describe it."

She nodded at his words and finally Marcus realized why she had never been interested in him. She knew what he was talking about because she must have felt like that too in her past and by the look of it, it hadn't gone well.

"Will you be there for me, even if it may be a little awkward for all of us?"

At that she blushed a very enticing looking red and stammered.

"What exactly would be expected of me?"

"It is a Minbari ritual, in which friends of the couple witness their first joining. You will sit in the room next to us and pray with 8 other witnesses for our wellbeing. It is the first part of a Minbari wedding and a very sacred thing. It is as much proof of our forming bond as a reassuring for those, who care for each person of the couple who intend to marry. It shall show you that we will handle each other with the needed care and affection. It's a very old ritual and you will see…" at his next words Marcus actually did blush, but he had expected that to happen "nothing of the actual 'action'. But I have to say the walls are very thin, so…" he left the rest up to her imagination and judging by her deepening blush she got it.

"And you really want me there?" She asked taken aback.

"Very much so yes."

"Does Neroon know about…?"

Marcus nodded before she could find a suitable end for whatever it was that had been between them.

"Yes. Actually… we already established he's a prat, right?"

Susan frowned, needing a moment to understand what he was implying then she actually chuckled.

"It's his way to make sure I know that you are his." She guessed and Marcus' smile told her that her guess was more than correct.

"Okay, fine. I will be there." Susan finally said, not looking particularly happy about it but determined.

"Thank you. One of Neroon's aides will bring you the required robes."

"Robes? What robes? You didn't say anything about…"

Wisely Marcus had already disappeared.

…

"Okay Marcus. You are a brave warrior. A fearless fighter. Anla'Shok. You love this guy. You can do this! You want to do this! Dammit!" Marcus muttered under his breath, nervously fussing over his own robe. He had dressed according to tradition, but the fact that he was wearing nothing but a thin, white robe that probably revealed more than it hid and nothing else did not help to settle his nerves at all.

Finally he felt ready to face their witnesses and bravely entered the main room. Neroon was already waiting for him, as he had arranged the setting of the ritual.

The Minbari warrior looked stunning in his own white robes and the sight left Marcus breathless for the moment. Marcus swallowed as a wave of arousal rushed over him and he was pleased to see the already darkened cerulean patch on Neroon's head. His forehead was free of freckles though, which was both annoying and reassuring at the same time.

It revealed that Neroon was aroused but also very calm, despite the possible disastrous outcome of two virgins fumbling around without clue. Neroon smiled reassuringly at Marcus, when he noticed his nervousness and held his hand out for him. He intoned the required words in Lennah, while Marcus spoke them in Adronato, honoring the castes which they were serving. Then they turned to the witnesses and bowed. Marcus made sure to lock gazes with everybody involved and although it proved hard to do so without blushing while being confronted with Lennier's leer, Stephen's smugness and Susan's still insecure look, he was glad that he'd done it. He had the feeling that after this night things would change forever.

With a last bow he followed Neroon into their secluded room.

…

The room was lit only with a few glowing crystals and candles, bathing the bedroom in a warm light. Dark curtains in black, green and gold were draped over most of the usually metallic walls of the station's guest quarter and intensified the coziness of the bedroom.

Very faint music was playing, so softly that they had not heard it through the walls before. Marcus relaxed a fraction. If they did not talk louder than the music, their conversation would not reach the ears of their witnesses. He was sure that they would hear more than enough already, but they really did not need to hear about their insecurities or nervousness. He was grateful that he could sense, now that they were finally alone together, those two feelings growing in his future mala too.

Bravely he took the lead and with that Neroon's hand to pull his Ma'Fela onto a sea of blankets, pillows and sheets of the same colors which the curtains sported.

"What made you chose this instead of the traditional tilted platform?" He asked softly as they settled down facing each other with their legs crossed. Just like all things Minbari did, this would start with a shared meditation, although both were sure it would not last that long, given both their impatience and their shared dislike of that practice.

"Our conversation yesterday made me think." Neroon answered whispering, head cocked in a by now familiar way. Right then, it made Marcus want to worship the bared throat, but for the moment he pushed his arousal away. "You ARE human," Neroon continued, obviously looking for the right words to explain "and while you live like a Minbari, while you own a Minbari soul and speak like a Minbari, some parts of you are still human. It is that mix which I have fallen for, so I wanted to give you something back. So far we have strictly been following Minbari rituals. I wanted to start including human rituals as well. I did not think it would be the right way to restrict us to the most traditional positions Minbari usually practice in their Shon'Fal. Instead I gave us some more options, so that we can pleasure each other in those ways, which both our races deserve and with which we both feel comfortable."

Marcus was speechless. This was a gift he had never expected and if he would have arranged this night, he would have stayed true to the requirements of the ritual. A broad smile bloomed on his face and he saw Neroon relax a little at his pleased reaction. The Minbari's answering smile spoke directly to Marcus' groin, so this time he gave in to his first impulse and pulled Neroon in a hungry kiss. The warrior moaned softly at the attention, returning the kiss with fervor but also letting Marcus lead wherever he wanted to go.

When they broke apart, panting to get their breaths back, Marcus growled, "Does that mean we can skip the bloody meditation? I don't think it will help in any way to settle my nerves. Or yours for that matter. Quite the contrary, actually."

Neroon growled in agreement, pulled Marcus' lips against his and mumbled "I feared you would never ask." Both chuckled into the following kiss as Marcus fully gave in to his passion and pushed Neroon back, so that the warrior came to lie on his back, with him looming above.

"May I remove the robes and search for your pleasure centers?"

The words were formal and required by tradition, but Marcus liked the reaction they caused in Neroon. He growled again in passion, bucking hard under Marcus' weight before he had enough sense to actually answer in affirmation.

Marcus' hands instantly flew to the fastenings of Neroon's robes and he realized that he wasn't shivering with nervousness anymore, only with anticipation and lust. Neroon's fingers started to open Marcus' robe as well and the Anla'Shok was momentarily too distracted by the lingering touches to continue. He moaned softly and closed his eyes for a few seconds to just enjoy the moment and put the impressions to memory.

This was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life. It had finally arrived and he would actually experience real intimacy with someone for whom he had developed deep feelings. He had not really expected this to happen anymore, not after Hasina's death and Susan turning him down. Only now he realized how close he had come to dying without having experienced the touches of somebody who actually cared about him.

Neroon tried to wait for Marcus, but he had also waited a very long time for this moment and his impatience was getting the better of him. He pulled Marcus into another heated kiss urging his Ma'Fela silently to continue. Marcus didn't need to get asked twice.

Both hated to break the contact, but it was the only way to get rid of those stupid robes in the quickest way possible. Shivering at the loss of Neroon's hot body pressed against him, Marcus hurried to pull the robe of. In his impatience he managed, just barely, not to tear the fabric while removing it. He chuckled as he heard a strangled noise and when he checked on his Ma'Fela, he realized that Neroon's robe had not been that lucky. The two robes were thrown into the next best corner, nearly hitting one of the candles and thankfully missing them by at least a few inches.

When Marcus turned back to lock gazes with his Ma'Fela, he blushed. Neroon's pupils were dilated with passion, the look even more black and intense than usual. Marcus swallowed but let the heated gaze wander over his limbs, trying not to shiver under the lingering scrutiny. Instead he let his own eyes feast on the sight in front of him.

The most alien difference (except for the crest, but Marcus was so used to it that it didn't seem alien to him at all) was the Minbari's groin area. Neroon's cock was already half erect and resting against the Minbari's left thigh. It was also slightly bent in that direction and in direct comparison to humans also very strongly bent upwards. Further it was thinner than the average human cock would be, but made up for that by its length. The expected mushroom head was replaced by a double ridged ending, which resembled more the form of two small eggs. It was also more thickening then lengthening, as it had already the length it would have in the end and therefore lacked any foreskin. There were no testicles, as the organs to produce the procreation fluid were situated inside the Minbari's body.

While Marcus felt Neroon's hands softly touch him at different places, mostly to wallow in the wonders of human body hair, Marcus enjoyed the look and feel of the completely hairless body of Neroon. The Minbari's skin felt slightly rough to his cautious touches, although it looked smooth and pale. It was an odd feeling, but certainly not unpleasant.

Where most parts of Marcus body were covered in hair, Neroon's body was highlighted with many cerulean patches. There were some on his chest right over his breastbone and where abs and pecs met. Another pair of those patches was placed over the collarbone leading down over his shoulders to his elbows. A second pair led from where his thighs met the base of Neroon's cock to his knees. All of them were connected to the one main Shan'Pik, which was placed on the MInbari's lower spine. Usually they were pale blue, but right now they were more of a marine blue, showing Neroon's excitement and arousal.

Due to the heavier build of the Minbari, Marcus could not really see the many muscles under Neroon's skin, but he knew they existed, he could feel them ripple directly under his Ma'Fela's skin.

So far Neroon's fingers had softly explored only safe areas, although Marcus' skin burned wherever he had felt the exploring fingers of his Ma'Fela. When Neroon reached one of his nipples, the Anla'Shok suddenly growled in arousal as a surge of heat shot directly down from there to his cock.

"What are those?" Neroon asked with obvious wonder in his voice.

Marcus frowned too turned on to blush. "My nipples. I am very sensitive there."

Now it was Neroon's turn to frown "You can feed children?"

Marcus blinked. "No. Actually, I don't know why men have those, it's one of the secrets of our race, I guess."

"Humans are strange." Neroon stated, causing Marcus to chuckle.

"We already agreed on that. The same goes for Minbari as well, remember?" he teased, relishing in the fact that he could so easily jest with his future mala. He had expected major awkwardness and nervousness, but both were suddenly strangely comfortable with each other and oddly relaxed if one neglected their state of arousal.

Neroon growled in mock disapproval but continued his exploration on the hardened nubs, causing Marcus to hiss in pleasure. "You like that." He sounded smug and for a moment Marcus felt the impulse to slap him on the head.

"Yes. I do." He purred instead, feeling amused as he practically saw Neroon's mouth water at his sound of voice. "Will you show me what you have fantasized about doing to me?"

Neroon growled as he pushed Marcus on his back and started to let his hands wander. As the majority of the Minbari were unfamiliar with the concept of kissing, their fingers were their main sexual organs to give and receive pleasure. As Neroon had stated before he had obviously spent some time fantasizing about using them on Marcus. To both their utter delight his touches felt not only wonderful but downright perfect to Marcus. They varied between those Marcus could barely feel and those kneading touches which resembled a message.

At first Neroon had seemed a little unsure about where exactly to touch Marcus as he had no guide in form of Shan'Pik on the human body, but Marcus helped him through that by directing his hands to places where he liked to be caressed. Soon Marcus whole body was singing with pleasure wherever he directed Neroon's hands. His moaning sounded loud and obscene in the room, witnesses entirely forgotten for the time being.

Marcus briefly wondered, what those magic hands would actually be able to achieve on his cock, but that very first time he never found out. At the first tentative stroke he exploded into Neroon's hand with a softly cried 'Neroon' on his lips.

As soon as he came back from his high he felt mortally embarrassed at having come so quickly, but that changed into mild annoyance, when he saw the smug look on Neroon's face. The Minbari was soothingly washing him with a warm wet cloth while he recovered and when he felt Marcus eyes on him, his smirk even broadened.

"I take it you liked that." Neroon purred and the apology, which Marcus had wanted to utter, died on his lips. "No shit, Sherlock." Marcus answered instead and saw Neroon frown as he failed to understand the reference. "Let's see what I can do human style on your body." He threatened also smirking and was delighted when Neroon swallowed hard in arousal as Marcus pushed him back onto his back.

He started with touches, just as Neroon had done and for a short moment wondered if, from now on, long massages would be their usual foreplay. He decided that he could gladly live with that as Neroon arched under his touches in obvious arousal. For starters Marcus was avoiding yet the Shan'Pik, stroking and caressing only smooth pale skin on neck, abs and thighs. Despite this slow start Neroon was already constantly moaning under his breath, which gave Marcus more than one power surge. It was certainly an ego trip to know he could reduce Neroon so easily to a wanting mess that uttered noises which could be considered as whimpers.

When Marcus finally started to touch the Shan'Pik on the shoulder blades he also brought his tongue into play. He started to lick along the tendons in Neroon's neck, who instantly bared his throat to him. The gesture spoke to Marcus on a more animalistic level, as another surge of arousal, power and protectiveness rushed through him. He growled low in his throat and sucked the skin into his mouth to place a mark. Something like a mewl escaped Neroon's lips and for a moment Marcus was insecure whether he had gone too far. Then he felt strong hands on his shoulders pulling him even tighter against Neroon's throat and every doubt was forgotten.

He happily suckled away on the skin until he was sure that the mark would show for a few days. He placed tender bites on the skin before soothing them right away by long swipes of his tongue. Neroon's body was shivering madly under him as Marcus finally pulled back to check his handiwork.

A nice bluish-purple mark had formed and Marcus touched it in wonder as he realized that Neroon, the most arrogant warrior he knew, had allowed him to place it there.

"Mine." Marcus whispered, half in wonder half in shock.

"Yours." Neroon agreed purring "As you are mine."

"As I am yours." Marcus nodded, leaning in to steal another kiss. For a moment all urgency was gone and both relished in the sweet and easy pleasure of kissing. Soon enough they broke apart and Marcus after relishing in the fact that Neroon's mouth followed his movement blindly, Marcus took that opportunity to let his mouth wander over Neroon's chin and from there to the first Shan'Pik on his shoulder. The touch must have been electrifying to the Minbari because Neroon bucked his hips, his cock rubbing against Marcus stomach, smearing it with what must be the Minbari version of precome.

Marcus repeated the motion over and over, exploring every part of the Shan-Pik which he could find, before finally turning his attention to Neroon's arousal. The smell was dizzying and sweet, all in all very alien. He remembered one night at Neroon's estate, when his longing for his mate had been very strong. Deep at night it had broken his resolve and he had pleasured himself, thinking of Neroon. Afterwards on a whim, Marcus had tasted his own come, wondering how Neroon would taste. He had not felt that urge before, because he had always thought about women when pleasuring himself. Now everything was different. Marcus realized how foolish he had been to assume, Minbari semen would taste and smell similar. That was just as well, because Marcus had not particularly enjoyed the salty and slightly bitter taste that much.

The smell emanating from Neroon's arousal was intoxicating though and it reminded him of one of the sweet Minbari fruits Neroon loved so much. Marcus briefly wondered if there was a connection between what your come tasted like and what you ate. Neroon's hips suddenly bucked once, bringing the crown of his arousal in direct contact with Marcus' lips and all other thoughts were lost.

Both groaned and Marcus had something akin to a seizure when his lips finally wrapped around Neroon's cock. He draped one of his arms over Neroon's stomach to remind his Ma'Fela not to thrust yet. He could not really hold the warrior down from this position, but he trusted Neroon to have enough sense left to follow his silent instruction. Marcus could not take in as much of Neroon's cock as he wanted to, but he vowed that he would practice as long as it would take to achieve this new goal. He had to constrict himself to long swipes of his tongue form base to tip and slow, maddening up and down motions while softly sucking the head inside his mouth.

Neroon under him was going wild, only adding to the heady feeling Marcus experienced. This was even better than letting Neroon pleasure him, because he had never known he could have this much power over another being. Only when he heard a soft, desperate "Marcus, please!" he emerged from the happy place his mind had wandered off to.

He instantly realized the problem and silently scolded himself for not having thought about it before. Usually every human male would have reached his climax in this situation already due to the direct stimulation on his cock, but Minbari males were very different.

So Marcus planted one last reassuring kiss on the tip of the head then mumbled, swiftly replacing his mouth with his right hand "You shall never need to beg me, Ma'Fela. Just tell me what you need and I will give."

As answer Neroon groaned again, the sound a mix between arousal and desperation and he lifted his hips, so that Marcus had easy access to the Minbari's lower spine. Marcus instantly placed his free hand over the bundle of nerves and added pressure to three certain points.

With another mewl Neroon exploded over Marcus' hand, his Ma'Fela's name on his lips. Marcus softly stroked him through his orgasm, cradling his lover in his arms and murmuring soothing nothings into his ear. Finally they collapsed into a messy heap while Marcus came to rest on top of Neroon's limbs.

"That was…" Marcus started, suddenly not knowing how to describe it.

Neroon chuckled. "Yes. It was." Neroon agreed, lazily nuzzling into Marcus sweaty throat. Then a thought seemed to occur to the warrior and he softly, tentatively licked over Marcus neck. The Anla'Shok shivered and easily recognized the motion for the asking of permission it was. He bared his throat, just as Neroon had done for him before. Neroon tentatively moved in, but soon grew bolder. He didn't rest in his ministrations until he was pleased with the mark he placed on Marcus' neck. At the end Marcus felt a slight discomfort about the pain but he could easily oversee that in the light of being marked by his lover.

"I love you." Marcus said seemingly out of the blue, and wondered how Neroon would take that confession. But the warrior just nodded, fingers stroking over Marcus still sensitive skin, acknowledging the truth for what it was.

"And I love you. Now what do you think about a second round?"

…

"Stop fidgeting, Marcus." Neroon huffed in mock-annoyance. "You weren't even that nervous when you were about to meet my parents.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Well, that might be because your parents did not listen to us have sex before I met them for the first time."

"Do you feel ashamed?" Neroon inquired seriously and the tone of voice he used made Marcus stop in his fidgeting and turn to study his lover.

"I would never feel ashamed about my feelings for you." Marcus finally said cautiously. "This is just a little awkward and I am being silly about it, Neroon. This is not your fault Neroon, just me being silly." Neroon tried to hide his relieved reaction, but only succeeded halfway. Marcus cocked his head in wonder.

"After last night, filled with so much shared pleasures, you are still insecure about my feelings?" Then another thought occurred to him and he added "Or are you not sure about your own feelings anymore?"

At the last part Neroon's eyes widened in alarm and he hurried to pull Marcus into a tight hug.

"I have never been so sure about anything in my whole life, Zha'aia."

"What made you question my feelings then?" Marcus inquired still spooked about Neroon's strange behavior.

Neroon shrugged, obviously uncomfortable. "Perhaps you are not the only one being silly today, Zha'aia. I admit at being a little bit nervous about meeting Shakal myself. I… did not expect things to feel this different today. They feel better in many ways, but also very different too. I am not sure I can trust myself to be a good judge in matters at the moment. Everything feels so… trivial in comparison to the experience of last night. Even important political and personal matters…"

Neroon's voice trailed off because he didn't know how to finish that sentence best. He was not used to expressing his innermost feelings, but Marcus had only asked one thing of him so far and he was determined to follow that request. Marcus wanted to be a part of his life and he also wanted to know about his thoughts and feelings.

"Everything feels different to me too, Neroon." Marcus answered reassuringly. "I can't tell you how happy I am that I waited for you to experience this wonder with."

They lapsed into silence for a while, listening to the other's heartbeat. It was Neroon who finally had to break the hug.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we should get on our way to Shakal, or he might turn the station upside down in his search for me."

Marcus sighed and teased, "I know. You are NEVER late."

Neroon mock glared at him, "That IS the truth, Marcus."

"Did you ever hear anything about being fashionably late?" Marcus took off, seemingly unaffected by the affronted look Neroon shot him.

…

The dinner with Shakal was surprisingly pleasant up until the moment, when Neroon's Shok'Na Li broke every damn Minbari rule of proper behavior and leaned over to finger the mark on Neroon's neck, which Marcus had placed there. There was no way Marcus could prevent the blush from creeping up on his cheeks and neck when he was so vividly reminded that Shakal had been sitting in the next room and listening to their noises of lovemaking only a few hours ago.

"Impressive." Shakal finally stated while the other two persons at the table froze. "Strange to see a human lovebite on a Minbari." He added with twinkling eyes. "But you two certainly sounded as if your journey of sexual discovery was mighty pleasant."

"Shakal!" Neroon hissed, freckling heavily and pulling back from his friend's touch, causing his Shok'Na Li to chuckle in mirth. Somehow that pushed Marcus into action, even if it was just to protect his mate from minor embarrassment.

"And I never heard about a Minbari who would be so indiscreet about such a delicate matter." Marcus shot back and Shakal gave him the Minbari equivalent of a lifted eyebrow. He did not say anything at first. Then he nodded approvingly into Neroon's direction.

"You choose really well, my friend. Your future mala has courage and strength. He will be a worthy mate at your side and a strong partner in battle."

Neroon cocked his head, clearly thinking deeply about something as he nodded his thanks for the compliment on both his ability to choose and Marcus' character. After a short moment of silence he finally realized what it really was that Shakal was telling him.

"I got my honor back. They gave me back my ship." He said, astonishment obvious in his voice.

Again Shakal nodded his approval at his friend's quick thinking. "The leader of the Min'aia Den'Shok contacted me right after they heard of your courtship."

Marcus and Neroon shared a surprised look. "What has our engagement to do with Neroon's honor?"

"If I understood them correctly then they think that somebody who can overcome his distaste for a whole race as far as to actually court one of them, they must also have a great ability to learn from their mistakes and move on to evolve into a better person if confronted with their past."

The lovers shared another surprised look.

"They were not angered by our courtship?" Marcus finally wondered "I would have expected the Min'aia Den'Shok to be the least likely Caste to accept a marriage between a Torrbari and a Minbari."

Shakal shook his head. "Some of us, those who fought in the war and lost friends and family in the war, may be bitter about this. But a lot of us want to move on. Unlike Shakiri who wants to change things, a lot of us realize that we have to face an old enemy first. We can't stay mad at the Torrbari if we need to fight alongside them against the Sher'Shok Dum."

"They outvoted Shakiri?" Neroon asked flabbergasted.

"Yes. Our dear Shai Alyt knows now not only about your courtship, but is also raging mad about them accepting your marriage as a reason to give you your honor back."

"So it begins." Marcus said grimacing and the two Minbari nodded lost in thought.

Then a thought occurred to Marcus "Wait, Neroon. What does that mean for us?"

"What are you talking about, Zha'aia?" Neroon questioned puzzled.

"We did not expect you to go back on the Ingata so quickly. Where does that leave me?"

Neroon frowned. "You already agreed to come and live with me on the Ingata as soon as we were married and you were not needed on a mission for the Anla'Shok."

"I still want that Neroon, but we haven't talked about it to Delenn yet. We need to inform her about our plans."

"You are right. We shall do it immediately." Neroon decided obviously pleased that he was back in command of the Ingata. But Marcus was worried about another thing yet, "Will you be comfortable with her knowing that about you?" he asked tentatively and reaching out to touch Neroon's hands in a soothing gesture.

Neroon rolled his eyes at him. "Comfortable? Certainly not. But I will accept it as a necessary part of this bargain."

"Bargain?" Shakal threw into the conversation, mainly to remind them that he was still sitting at the same table. As all new lovers tended to do, Marcus and Neroon seemed to have forgotten about him in their concern for each other.

Neroon smirked when he answered his Shok'Na Li and this time it was Marcus' turn to snort. "Yes, bargain. I will help her bring Shakiri down and as payment I will steal her best Anla'Shok from her.

"It's hardly stealing if I will still be in her services, Neroon." Marcus contradicted and caused Neroon's grin to broaden even further.

"Don't tempt me, Zha'aia."

…

"I can't believe she accepted my leave this easily." Marcus said as he walked alongside Neroon to his new quarters on the Ingata, which he would share with his future Mala. The ship was huge and Marcus knew that he would need to study the plans of the ship intently before he would be able to find his way through the corridors without help.

"She still feels bad because she wanted to use you to control me." Neroon said and Marcus snorted.

"She feels bad because I saw through her scheming, you mean." Neroon looked at him surprised before he pointed out: "Usually you don't speak this disrespectful about your N'Thil'Zha."

Marcus rolled his eyes as they turned again behind another wall. "That's because usually I'm not angry at her when I leave."

"Would you rather stay at Babylon 5?" Neroon asked after a short moment of silence, causing Marcus to stop dead in his tracks. Neroon's voice had sounded nonchalant, but Marcus knew better. Neroon was worried again and insecure.

"I want to be at your side, Neroon. My anger at her has nothing to do with you."

Neroon didn't look convinced and Marcus had the sudden urge to kiss him better. He refrained from it though, as it was not a Minbari custom to show affection openly. Marcus also wasn't sure how Neroon's crew would react to a human on a Minbari warcruiser of the Sharlin Class. He had the feeling that a lot of them would not be very happy about his presence.

"Neroon." Marcus said, not knowing what else to do. "We both knew this would not be easy. But you promised that I could fight by your side from now on."

"I wish for that, Zha'aia." Neroon admitted in a low voice so that only Marcus would pick up his words.

"Then that is what we will do. First we will defeat Shakiri and then we will find a way to make this work. I promise, ma'fela. This is the first decision I took for my own wellbeing since I grew up. We will make this work. Together."

As answer it was Neroon's turn to ignore all rules of proper Minbari behavior as he proceeded to kiss Marcus senseless in the middle of the corridor to their private quarters.

…

"Wow, nice." Marcus commented as he took in their new quarters.

"I take it the rooms are to your liking." Neroon stated smugly and self-confidently.

"Duh." Marcus snorted as he got the grand tour by his betrothed. He discovered a study, a Spartan but still comfy looking bedroom with a broad sleeping platform for two and also the Minbari version of a bathroom which held another surprise for Marcus.

"You got me a shower!" he exclaimed and instantly tested the mechanism. It gurgled and made strange noises, but nothing else happened. When Marcus turned back grinning like a madman he saw Neroon freckling in embarrassment.

"Looks like it needs some more adjustments, I'll call for a technician…"

"Nope." Marcus' grin broadened, making it impossible for Neroon to gauge his reaction.

"I am sorry, Zha'aia, I hoped it would be ready when…"

He never got the opportunity to finish that thought as Marcus pounced on him and guided him to their bedroom to test the carrying capacity of their brand new sleeping platform.

Neroon never put up much resistance anyway.

…

"I want you to work with my communication officer."

Neroon said softly stroking through Marcus' still sweaty curls. Currently they were resting in their bedroom and had just finished their latest lovemaking session. They hadn't known how addicting this pastime would become, once they learned about the mutual pleasure it brought. If they waited too long, they both actually suffered through lack of concentration.

"Do you think my Lennah is good enough yet?"

"That is exactly my point, actually. This way you can keep practicing your Lennah with Torann who will be able to practice his standard in return."

"Torann… that is that young Minbari whom you introduced to me at dinner yesterday, isn't it?"

"Yes. Unlike a lot of other people on my crew he was too young to fight in the war against the Torrbari. He is one of the few of which I know that is curious about you and your race and is not hampered by hate or loss of beloved ones."

Marcus nodded, burrowing further into Neroon's protective embrace and purring when Neroon's clever fingers started to draw patterns on his shoulder blade.

"What about the rest, Neroon? Do you think they are getting over the initial shock?" Marcus finally inquired, determined not to become distracted by those wonderful fingers. At dinner Neroon had made the proper announcement, explaining Marcus presence and current status to his crew. By Minaia Den'Shok law Marcus was allowed to work on any warcruiser where the person who he was courting or who he was married to worked. Minbari knew that most sentient beings fought extra hard when their mates were in danger, so they used it for their own goals. The law made sure that all warriors were dedicated to their ship and wouldn't get homesick too easily because they missed their families.

Despite all that knowledge it had felt awkward for Marcus to eat in that mess hall in the middle of a sea of black clothed warriors. It was tradition on warcruisers of the Sharlin Class that the command staff shared at least one of the daily meals with the rest of the crew. Thankfully there was no strict seating plan, so Neroon had ended up on one table with Marcus, Shakal and his sa'fela Baraia, who was worker caste and also the chief helamer of the Ingata. A little farther away there had been seated the just mentioned Torann and a few others members of the command staff.

"I don't know Marcus, but Shakal and Baraia both told me that they had expected more people to be angry about your presence here. They estimate that about only a third of the crew reacted badly to this development."

Marcus groaned. "That leaves us to deal with only over 80 Warrior Caste Minbari actively disliking me…"

Neroon grinned. "Don't be so pessimistic, Zha'aia. They will be charmed by you in no time."

"Any idea how I should accomplish that?"

"By being your charming self?" Neroon quipped and Marcus rolled his eyes. "Right, because Minbari understand my sense of humor so easily…"

"I understand it well enough…" Neroon pointed out, intensifying his ministrations on Marcus neck, knowing what reaction it would get him.

"Forgive me love, but you are not what I would call a normal Minbari…" Marcus teased and was stunned when the caress on his neck faltered and died. "What is it?" He pushed himself up on one elbow to look Neroon in the eyes. "You know I was teasing, right?"

The stunned look on Neroon's face was disconcerting though and Marcus wondered if he'd really said something wrong. They had been speaking in Lennah, but often enough he still misspoke.

Suddenly a broad happy smile bloomed on Neroon's face and Marcus took a reassured breath. "Tell me, what did I just do?" he gently prodded and was awed when Neroon touched their foreheads very softly.

"You called me 'love'."

Marcus frowned. "I do that all the time, Neroon, ever since our Shon'Fal."

Neroon shook his head. "No, you don't. At least not in your tongue."

Marcus cocked his head. He hadn't even realized that he'd mixed up Lennah and Standard, but now that Neroon had brought his attention to it he remembered.

"Why does it make a difference? We nearly never speak Standard." Usually they conversed in Adronato because both were fluent enough in it to communicate the most important things in that language. If they could spare some time, they used it to practice Lennah.

"Exactly. Perhaps we should do that more often."

Marcus frowned again. "Talk in standard?"

"Yes. It is your mother language. You work hard to learn my mother tongue so I should do you the same honor."

"You don't have to, Neroon."

"But I want to." Neroon insisted and after a long hard look Marcus nodded. "Okay then. I feel very honored by your decision, Neroon."

"Good. Now that this is settled…" Neroon leered and Marcus chuckled.

"No way in hell. Our shift starts in about half an hour and you did not make any good suggestions yet for how we could change the bad opinion that some of your crewmembers have of poor little me."

Neroon pouted a little but respected Marcus' wish and started to rack his brain for solutions. He suddenly grinned. "I've got an idea…"

…

"Are you really sure this will work?" Marcus looked strangely nervous as they left their quarters.

"We have practiced together countless times since Denn'Sha, Marcus. Why are you so insecure? You know I won't hurt you." Neroon asked puzzled.

"That's not it, Neroon. But your crew knows that I am the one who survived Denn'Sha. Letting me live tainted your honor. Will it not make some of them even angrier to see you sparring with me?"

"That's not the way we are taught to think, Marcus." Neroon tried to reassure finally understanding the problem.

"Which 'we' do you mean, Neroon? Minbari? Warrior?"

"Yes, Minbari of the Warrior Caste. We respect other warriors especially if they have faced Moradoom, regardless of their past. Everybody makes mistakes, but we can learn from them."

"You consider me sparring with you after Denn'Sha as my Moradoom?"

"In a way, yes." Neroon confirmed. "You were nervous the first time we sparred after Denn'Sha."

"Yes, but…" Marcus contradicted.

"I know this is not your real Moradoom, Marcus. It will be when you can finally tell me what happened to your family on Arisia."

Marcus gasped as Neroon pinned his innermost thoughts neatly down. Marcus had not been aware that he was not the only one who could easily read his partner by now, but that their connection also worked the other way around. An unpleasant shiver at the memories passed through his body and he nodded his acceptance.

"I will tell you about it, one day." Marcus promised, meaning it.

Neroon nodded again. "Yes, I know. But my crew doesn't know that about you or your past. For them, this will be your Moradoom."

"Fine, we can try and hope for the best."

…

"I am very much looking forward to feel you deep inside of me, Zha'aia." Neroon purred in his most satisfied bedroom-voice.

Marcus blushed, which was ridiculous, as they were both currently resting stark naked on their shared platform still softly caressing each other. Marcus was breathless and sweaty and Neroon looked like he'd eaten the Cheshire cat. Despite all that, Neroon's comment had come out of the blue for poor Marcus, who had no idea how to react.

"You are?" He finally asked timidly, causing Neroon to look at him in surprise.

"This surprises you, Zha'aia? Why?"

"It's stupid, I guess." Marcus said timidly.

"Do not insult my future mala." Neroon chided him jesting, then prodded "Tell me, my Marcus."

"It's a stupid human prejudice. You are practically the prototype of a warrior to us humans, and you are also a strong leader. I have… trouble picturing you in the submissive role."

Neroon frowned, clearly not understanding. "Submissive role?" he parroted dumbly, trying to find out what his Zha'aia was talking about.

Marcus sighed, "Yes. That is what some humans have been conditioned to think about this act of lovemaking between two men. Arisa was a very old-fashioned colony and my parents taught me their way of thinking. From time to time it's hard to overcome those old prejudices."

"Is that why you reacted so shocked at Delenn's suggestion that you could be gay?"

Marcus shrugged uncomfortably. "Maybe. I don't know. Don't get me wrong, Neroon. I love you and I know that I am attracted to you. I also know that they taught me some pretty stupid stuff just like this. I'll probably just need some time to adjust to new ideas and the way how Minbari think about these matters."

"Is this also the reason why you in some situations hesitate to take the lead in our lovemaking although we both enjoy it most when it is you that takes us to the heights of pleasure?"

Marcus felt found out and nodded, not looking directly at Neroon.

They lapsed into silence for a moment before Neroon hazarded another question, "Does that mean that you will not let me inside your body?"

Marcus hurried to shake his head. "No, of course not, Neroon. I…" Marcus cursed inwardly as he blushed even further "…I am really looking forward to that, actually. A few things we tried out until now made me really curious. Especially about this. And I…"

"Speak your mind, Zha'aia." Neroon gently prodded and Marcus sighed unhappily.

"I thought I would be the one on the bottom all the time."

Neroon's frown showed Marcus that Neroon wasn't familiar with the figurative speech but a moment later he seemed to figure it out. He frowned, still processing the data, which Marcus was feeding him. His human mind didn't make much sense, but by now he was used to it. Their cultures were quite different in many ways and most of the time it was actually fun to learn more about each other.

"You called it 'submissive position'." Neroon started again, looking for the right words.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you think of me as dominant in our relationship? Do you think that I am forcing you to do what I want without considering your feelings?"

"No, Neroon. Of course not. But that is what some humans have been taught to think about this act of love. That the one in that position is somehow weaker somehow more… feminine. I told you it's stupid." Marcus knew that this choice of words would probably only confuse Neroon more, because Minbari, especially of the warrior caste, did not differ between male or female warriors. Knowing Morann's fighting style he knew that female warriors could be as deadly as any male Minbari warrior.

He fully expected Neroon to contradict and ask what in Valen's name gender had to do with strength so he was surprised when Neroon pointed out something else entirely, "You do wear your hair like human females do."

Marcus blinked then exploded into laughter and he felt all tension immediately leave his body. Since they had started their courtship Neroon had more and more shown his own wicked sense of humor but this open teasing was a novelty. It was very refreshing and helped immensely to lift Marcus mood.

As answer to the teasing Marcus spontaneously started a tickling and wrestling attack which ended with both of them landing on their bums as they lost their footing on the platform. Still giggling merrily they finally stopped the mock-fight and Marcus leaned in to steal a very thorough kiss.

"I told you, it's stupid, Neroon. I will get over it in no time. I am also as much looking forward to feel you inside of me as I am looking forward to be inside of you."

…

Shakal entered the room and freckled. He had been in a hurry to reach his Alyt, but had not thought about the late hour or the fact that Neroon now lived with his betrothed. Marcus and Neroon looked both flushed and wore only robes that had been hastily pulled over their bodies. Marcus was still panting, as if he'd run and was perspiring. Neroon was also freckling heavily and sent his friend a scornful look.

"You better make this good, Shakal." He growled and Shakal would have loved to tease his friend's dissatisfaction and annoyance about his visit. But the reason for his visit was anything but funny.

"Shakiri has abducted your sister, Neroon."

"What?" Marcus blanched and Neroon stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Morann would never be so careless…"

"She had been visiting her lover."

Marcus frowned "I don't understand. Why would she…"

"Because if you believe that my mother was unhappy about my choice of lover, you have no idea how she reacted to my sister's choices."

"Why, who did she chose?"

"A singer."

"I don't see why…"

Neroon sighed. "A female Centauri singer."

"Oh." Marcus eyes grew round like saucers. "No grandchildren from either of you."

"It's not that simple." Neroon said. "As clan leader she has to provide an heir. She consented to an arranged marriage with another Star Rider. We all thought she had broken up her connection to her former lover in consequence to that commitment. But…"

Marcus nodded. "She couldn't. I can see why. If the members of your family fall in love, they do it the hard way. So how do we rescue her?"

Shakal inserted a data crystal in the com station and Shakiri's smug looking face appeared.

"I have Morann and if you want to see her ever again, you come to me and sacrifice that nishai for me. I will be waiting for you to realize that I am the only one who will ever really love you."

"The coordinates, which have been sent with this transmission, point to one of the old crystal mines on the third moon in the Nebula system." Shakal added when the screen went black again.

Neroon was boiling with anger and worry and Marcus had no idea how to calm his lover down, so that he would not act without further thought.

"I can't believe he did this!" Neroon suddenly yelled, losing his temper.

"Is her life in danger?" Shakal asked concerned equally clueless how to calm his friend best down.

"How am I supposed to know that?" Neroon roared pacing his quarters "The man I had known must be dead, because the Shakiri I knew once would have never sunken that low."

"Neroon I…" Marcus started and reached out for Neroon. This happened to be a mistake though. Neroon pulled away from his touch as if burned.

"Do not touch me…"

Marcus tried not to show the hurt at hearing those harsh words, but he never expected what happened next. The blow to his head caught him by surprise and when he came back to consciousness Shakal was leaning over him looking concerned.

"Marcus, how do you feel?" At first Marcus eyes had trouble to focus, but when they did he saw an already blue and green looking bruise form under Shakal's eyes. He must have also received an unexpected blow to his face from Neroon, who was gone.

"Where…?"

"The idiot left." Shakal snorted disappointed. "Instead of depending on us for help the fool has decided to act alone."

"What?" Marcus tried to rise quickly but his head was still dizzy and he had to sit down again for a moment to stop the room from spinning. "Why should he do something stupid like that?"

Shakal helped Marcus to get on his feet. "Because he can't bear to lose any more people he loves."

"What are you talking about?"

"His grandfather fought on the Drala'Fi (=Black Star) and he had always looked up to Branmer. I think he didn't let himself see it, but he was in love with Branmer for a very long time, even if they never had a real chance with each other."

"Idiot." Marcus grumbled, cautiously checking his head for damage. There was a lump, which hurt, but as far as he could see, he had no concussion. "We need to go after him before he does something really stupid."

Shakal nodded his approval. "Exactly what I have been thinking. Let us hurry over to the shuttle bay. We can't reach the moon with the Ingata. It's protected by an asteroid belt."

They hurried down there as quickly as they could and both were happy to see, that three other Minbari were already waiting for their arrival. There were Baraia, Torann and Neroon's Kalikar (Head of Security) Hedronn (=Purposeful Expeditionary), a short but very strong female warrior, who nearly never talked and was very skilled. So far Marcus had only once or twice sparred with her and had usually ended up breathless and tossed on his butt in less than thirty seconds each round.

They settled into the shuttle and while Shakal set the course, Baraia took a look at Marcus head.

"Are you angry at him?" she finally asked softly, so that the others would not hear the question or his answer.

"For hitting me when he was upset?" Marcus asked softly for clarification and she nodded.

"No. I felt like smashing something myself and he has not done any real damage. He just wanted me unconscious. As for not trusting me to stand at his side? Yes, I am very upset about that."

"He is not used to rely on other people. Not even on his close friends." She pointed out, obviously pleased that Marcus wasn't angered about the blow.

"Then I will have to teach my future mala." Marcus stated and she nodded again pleased.

"I am very happy that he found you, Marcus Cole. You will be a worthy mate."

"I just hope that we will reach him soon enough so that I can make him see that too."

"Indeed."

…

Shakal landed the shuttle near the old mining facilities where the scanners had shown unusual activity. It must be the place where Morann was held and they knew they had to rescue her first before anything else went wrong. Neroon would never forgive them otherwise.

"Are you sure about this plan, Anla'Shok?" Hedronn asked in her usual curt manner.

"Yes. We don't know how many guards Shakiri placed inside there to shield Morann from any rescue mission and we also don't know how well Neroon is holding out against Shakiri. I don't trust this maniac to play fair."

"I should…" Hedroon started but Marcus shook his head.

"In every other situation yes, but not in this. This time it is my duty to be at his side." Marcus insisted and to his surprise she nodded. He held no power over any crewmember of the Ingata, but most of them respected his choices. Shakal pointed out the direction, where he had earlier detected two Minbari and Marcus started to run.

…

When Marcus could see the two fighting warriors, his heart nearly stopped at the sight. Their Denn'boks were clashing hardly and Marcus saw right away that both where fighting to kill. He had expected as much but he had not expected them to fight alongside a cliff that rose at least fifteen feet above a shoreline. If one of them tumbled into the water…

Right on cue Marcus saw Shakiri stumble and go down on one knee under the heavy blows of an enraged Neroon. Just like he'd guessed, he did not fight fair though. Shakiri grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at Neroon's eyes, who had not anticipated such a dishonorable move.

Marcus quickened his steps as his lungs already felt like bursting from the running, but it was too late. He saw Shakiri standing up again, laughing madly and with one hard push Neroon disappeared behind the edge of the cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Marcus yelled on top of his voice, warning Shakiri of his presence. Only ten seconds later he reached the warrior, his own Denn'bok already open and ready to fight. Both warriors were tired when their Denn'Boks met, Shakiri from his former fight with Neroon and Marcus from his run, but none of their exhaustion showed in their moves.

Shakiri relied mostly on his raw strength and heavier body build while Marcus had to resort to his agility and improvisation skills. He had gotten better with the Denn'bok due to his sessions with Neroon and countless other members on the Ingata, but he still was no match for Shakiri, who had practically been born with the Denn'bok in his hands.

Adding to the fact was Marcus desperation that he wanted to go after Neroon, who certainly could not rescue himself from the sizzling spray of the waters beneath. He kept looking to the place where Neroon had fallen, which finally caused Shakiri to taunt him, "He's gone, nishai. He can't help you anymore. He would not accept being with me, now he won't be with anyone."

The words angered Marcus further, but in the end, he still stood no chance against Shakiri. He tired soon enough and first one, then a second stroke to his Denn'bok arm caused him to let the weapon fall. A blow to his temple and he fell backwards, awaiting the final blow that surely would end his life.

As he had done with Neroon in Down Below, he refused to close his eyes though in the face of death so he had a good view when Shakiri's eyes widened comically, as a blow to his crest brought him to his knees. Marcus eyes snapped upwards, expecting to see Hedronn or Shakal, only to see his lover looming over them, dripping wet, clutching Marcus Denn'bok in his hand to deliver the final blow.

"No!" Marcus yelped trying to hinder Neroon from killing Shakiri. To his surprise, Neroon actually hesitated, despite the look of murder on his face.

Marcus stroke out and dealt a nice blow to Shakiris chin that catapulted the warrior into unconsciousness.

"Why did you stop me?" Neroon demanded, kneeling beside Marcus and instantly checking him for any severe wounds.

"Because… ouch, hey watch out, I'm tender there…" he complained at the probing hands "…because Minbari do not kill Minbari. You are not like him and I won't let you become something like that."

Shakiri beside them groaned and Marcus hurried to improvise ties by tearing part of his tunic up. Together with his future mala he tied the man up who slowly came back to consciousness. He saw first Neroon and again his eyes widened comically.

"You should be dead." He stammered, eyes flickering between Marcus and Neroon. "You can't swim. You hate water."

"See, that's where you are wrong, my dear." Marcus said, enjoying his confusion. "Because I taught him to swim."

Neroon next to him growled at him using an endearment for someone like Shakiri, even in jest. Marcus smiled at his lover and leaned in to steal a kiss. "Don't worry, my love, we WILL talk about you leaving us all behind like that, later. I was worried out of my mind."

Neroon grimaced as he touched Marcus head, feeling the lump. "I am sorry about…"

"Already forgiven." Marcus smiled. "Now let's go and rescue your sister."

…

"I can't believe this is really over. Not only are we going to marry in thirty minutes, Shakiri is gone and so is the threat of a civil war." Neroon said staring at Marcus while he finished dressing for the ceremony.

"I wouldn't say Shakiri is gone, Neroon. I am happy they did not make him an outcast. That way we would have needed to keep watching out for our lives."

Neroon nodded and stood up, then leaned in for another kiss. "Are you alright?" Marcus asked when they separated again, finishing the last touch on his robes. "He was your friend after all."

"After what he did to Morann he is dead to me, Marcus. I am happy that you stopped me from killing him, but I think it's fitting that he has to now work in a mine for the rest of his life."

"Ready for the ceremony?"

"Very much so, Zha'aia."

…

"Will you follow me into fire? Into storm? Into darkness? Into death?"

Delenn asks, pride shining from her eyes that she was allowed to perform the ceremony for Marcus and Neroon.

"And the nine said 'yes'." Marcus and Neroon answer in unison.

"Then do this in testimony to the one," Delenn continued, aided by Lennier who held the berries "who will follow, who will bring death couched in the promise of new life and renewal disguised as defeat."

The ceremonial music started as Delenn encouraged them to look at each other. They took a berry each, soon lost to their own world.

"From birth through death and renewal you must put aside old things, old fears, old lives. This is your death. The death of flesh, the death of pain, the death of yesterday. Taste of it and be not afraid for I am with you to the end of time. Taste of it and so it begins."

…

They nearly stumbled into their quarters when they finally reached them. They had tried to walk slowly and dignified, as it would have been proper to, but they had failed the last ten feet. They had started to run, laughing and nearly tripped over each other when the doors didn't open as quickly as they expected them to. Once inside, they soon grew serious though.

By Minbari law they were finally allowed to take the last step in their physical relationship, now that they had finally finished the last stage of the formal courtship by performing the Na'Fak'Cha ceremony. In special cases it could double as wedding ceremony and in the case of two males or females it was the only way to 'marry' officially. Any couple would now be allowed to create an heir, and perform all physical acts that would be necessary to do so. As much as they had enjoyed the other aspects of their physical love life so far, both Marcus and Neroon were eager to finally perform this last act of love for the first time.

"Ready?" Marcus asked with his own nervousness at an unexpected high.

Neroon nodded gravely and taking Marcus' hand pulled his lover along into their quarters. As their Shon'Fal ceremony had been quite inventive they had both felt the need to stick with the usual ceremony this time. In the center of the room the rigged platform awaited them, decorated with the expected white bedding. Shakal has lit about thirty candles around the room, making it look as if they'd crashed in ambassador G'Kar's quarters on Babylon 5. Marcus blushed as he saw what else Neroon's Shok Na Li and best friend had placed in their bedroom.

Next to the platform stood a small table, which usually wasn't there. On it they could find a small bottle with scented oil, a washing bowl and cloth and a note from Shakal which told them to have lots of fun.

They didn't read the note before the morning though as they were already kissing hungrily when they reached the platform.

"Valen, I want you so much it hurts." Neroon mumbled against Marcus lips and growled playfully when the Anla'Shok pushed him a little rougher than usual against the platform, showing his own impatience concerning the matter.

"And you are really sure you want to go first?" Marcus asks when breaking the kiss shortly to breathe.

Neroon growled again, cupping Marcus buttocks and pulling his lover against him, so that their erections brushed against each other through the thin fabric of their robes. "Stop asking stupid questions." He warned and Marcus nodded his agreement.

"Shutting up now."

"Good." Another fierce growl and a sharp nip against Marcus neck, who instantly bared his throat to give Neroon better access. "Now come here and give us both what we want!"

"As you wish." Marcus grinned and hurried to open Neroon's robe. He let it slide down to the floor unnoticed to find his lover already erect and drooling for his attention. Marcus moaned and pushed Neroon onto the platform, both more familiar finding their way around it while making love. "But I want a taste first."

Neroon obviously wanted to protest but the words died in a howl when Marcus swallowed the tip of his erection. Both of them loved this particular pleasure and they were both lost in it for a few moments. Then Marcus suddenly surprised them both by releasing the organ to swipe his tongue lower, into the direction of the hidden entrance he'd soon breach.

Neroon's hips bucked in pleasure and surprise and a yelp of astonishment left his lips.

"Marcus!" the proud warrior hissed and Marcus grinned against his lover's opening. They had both agreed on not too much foreplay for this, but he could not resist doing what he'd imagined for weeks. He pushed his tongue inside a little, relishing in the moans and yelps and bucking of his lover, who slowly was coming undone with want. Despite their warrior souls their lovemaking had so far often been filled with hours and hours of pleasure instead of quick and harsh encounters.

This was different. With intent his fingers stroked over the Shan'Pik on Neroon's thighs as he continued licking the small opening. Neroon's hips bucked again and he gathered enough brain cells to hiss, "Marcusss! I… I want to come with you inssside me."

Marcus reluctantly released the grip on his lover's legs and pulled back. He quickly stripped and half knelt over Neroon's eager shivering body. "If you'd be more relaxed…" he started, but he knew the answer to that already. He did not like giving his lover any discomfort or pain in bed, but he knew that this time Neroon wanted to feel everything. He wanted the initial pain and the discomfort, because in his eyes it would bind them together as warriors. As Marcus had expected Neroon didn't answer, just looked at Marcus and stole a kiss. When they came up for breath Marcus nodded. "Okay, here we go. Please turn around."

"I want you on my back." Neroon contradicted.

"And I want you to ride me!" Marcus shot back, for once too turned on to blush. "But tonight we will both do something else as we are not yet fit enough to get artistic on that bloody platform. Either we do it on the floor looking at each other or we take the platform and you turn around now."

Neroon didn't look very happy about these restrictions, but he had to admit that Marcus was right. Now and then they still fell from the platform when they tried out new ways to pleasure each other and he really did not need such an incident while doing this. It brought usually much laughter into their bedroom, but this night he wanted something else and so did Marcus. So Neroon gave in and when Marcus gave him some room, Neroon turned like commanded.

Marcus leaned against his partner's back and warm breath tickled Neroon's ear as he whispered confidently, "It will also give me better access, so that I can bury myself even deeper." Neroon suddenly had to hold on to the platform because he was dizzy with arousal. The white sheets felt cool against his hot and angry red erection. He gripped the frame of the platform with all ten fingers to give them something to do.

"Thought you'd appreciate the thought!" Marcus whispers against his skin and Neroon freckled at the smugness in his lover's voice. But turnabout was fair play and Marcus' time would come too – preferably in the same night if they both were not too exhausted by the first round. Shortly Neroon mused how exactly he'd tease Marcus but was soon brought back into reality by the first probing touch of a finger.

A strange scent filled his nostrils, of herbs he did not know by name, but Neroon knew they were supposed to relax his muscles. He wanted this so much, despite the initial discomfort it might bring, but he also knew that he was anything but relaxed enough yet to welcome Marcus inside his body. He was impatient though, so he tried to urge Marcus on by moving his hips in time with his partner's strokes.

Finally Marcus worked himself up to two fingers and while one finger had felt strange, two actually felt uncomfortable. Marcus must be administering some kind of stretching motion that felt really weird and Neroon frowned. His mala must have felt his discomfort as he placed a kiss in the center of his back and Marcus' free hand started softly teasing his Shan'Pik as distraction.

"Ready for three?" Marcus asked softly and Neroon nodded his consent.

Three felt even more uncomfortable, but at least it would be the end of the preparations and they would soon proceed to the real claiming. Neroon knew better than to urge his lover on more, because Marcus had the annoying habit to act even slower when pressured.

After another agonizing eternity Marcus finally deemed him ready and positioned himself behind him, slowly pushing inside Neroon's body. The sensation was most odd, but now that Neroon knew this was the real deal, it somehow felt different. Better than the fingers and he relaxed a fraction.

Marcus, who must have felt the change moaned softly, head resting between Neroon's shoulder blades, beard scraping softly against the Shan'Pik laying there. "That's it Neroon, please relax. You are still way too uptight. Breathe with me and try to push me out."

Neroon followed the instructions and was surprised that Marcus was right. It helped him relax and suddenly something sparkled in front of his eyes. He hissed in pleasure and Marcus instantly stopped, fearing he had hurt his Zha'Felea.

"No! Don't stop! There's something inside me… you touched it and…" Neroon gasped again and bucked under Marcus weight, finally taking Marcus inside the whole way.

"Okay stop, stop, or this is over too soon." Marcus whispered against his skin, making breathing exercises. "You feel incredible, Neroon. Much better and tighter… than I could have imagined. I won't last any longer when… oh…"

Neroon clenched his inner muscles, chuckling when he heard the bliss in his lover's voice. "I don't care, Marcus, please move. We can do this over and over to practice but…" he had no time to finish, as Marcus instantly started moving inside him. The magic word was 'please', Neroon knew that, and Marcus never denied him anything when he used it.

This way they wouldn't last long. Marcus brushed this sweet spot inside Neroon with every move and Marcus' thrusts soon grew erratic at the tight, hot feeling around his cock. He spilled his seed deep inside his lover, finally marking him as his alone, triggering Neroon's own feverish orgasm. Both roared their pleasure into the silence of their room before Marcus collapsed on top of Neroon, breathing heavily.

"I love you." Neroon whispered when he got his breath back.

"And I love you." Marcus murmured back, face still buried between Neroon's shoulder blades. "I must be crushing you…" Marcus started to pull out but Neroon groaned his disapproval.

"I do not want to lose the feeling yet."

"Can't help it." Marcus broke the connection and started to lift his weight off his mala.

"At least rest your weight on me for a while..." Neroon grumbled.

"Am I not too heavy?" Marcus asked and Neroon chuckled. "Asked the lightweight, which I could easily carry through my whole ship without tiring."

As answer for the teasing Marcus poked Neroon into the ribs, knowing that the good Alyt was very ticklish there.

"Stop it!" Neroon demanded and playfully tried to fight back. Their mutual laughter followed them even into their exhausted sleep that night.

…

Neroon was the first one to wake the next morning. Sometime during the night Marcus had cleaned them both as good as possible and now they were both resting in their usual position on their sides, Neroon spooning behind Marcus who was still snoring softly. They had pulled a light sheet over their bodies as not to get cold over night and Neroon had pulled Marcus hard against his chest to feel him close.

Now he started to entangle himself from sheets and Marcus' limbs, but didn't get far. As he sat up he groaned and went "Ouch."

Marcus, who could wake up instantly like any good warrior grew alert, "Neroon? Are you alright?"

"Just a little bit sore." Neroon admitted sourly.

"I am sorry." Marcus looked crestfallen.

"Stop apologizing. It's a sign of our passion. I was just surprised because I did not expect it. But it is after all, what I wanted."

"Really?" Marcus blinked at him confused.

"Yes, actually…"

"Actually what?" Marcus prodded.

"Actually, I can still feel you inside of me." Neroon admitted freckling.

"You really liked that, didn't you?" Marcus asked, still awed at the fact.

"Yes. From now on we will have to repeat this as often as possible, Zha'aia. I don't want to feel so empty ever again, like I did before. I know better now."

"Well, in that case, why don't you start by showing me how it felt?" Marcus asked, stretching sexily on the platform.

"I think that can be arranged!" Neroon leered and with that both of them started their honeymoon.

…

_A few years later, on Minbar_

"Stop pacing, Neroon, you are making me dizzy and nervous." Marcus softly chided and Neroon shot him a look.

"I can't believe this is really happening, Zha'aia. I never believed this was even possible. All these times my mother and I fought about it and now…"

"Yes, I know. Please calm down, though. You don't need to worry. You'll be a great parent and hopefully so will I."

"They will really allow us to adopt two kids, Zha'aia." Neroon repeated astonished for the probably thousandth time that day.

"They have trouble finding enough parents for all the war children anyway and we have nagged the Minbari government about this solution for years. They had to give in one day, because it is in the best interest for the children."

Neroon started pacing again. "This is incredible, Marcus. I never believed in prophecies, not even in the ones from Valen, but now…"

"Are you serious?" Marcus asked, looking up at his mala startled.

Neroon nodded earnestly. "Yes. I believe now that our souls must have traveled together before and I also think that there really is something like destiny…"

"Neroon?" Marcus asked, voice breaking over the name. Neroon stopped curiously hearing that tone of voice. "Yes Zha'aia, what is it?"

"We have still some time left, before the children will arrive and I need to tell you something. I have been waiting to do this for years, and I think, now is the time right. Will you listen to me and promise me not to get angry until you hear me out?"

Neroon looked puzzled and was a little taken aback at Marcus' seriousness. There had not been any secrets left between them for years, or so he had thought.

"Of course Zha'aia. You have my word."

"Good. Please sit down then and let me tell you a story of something that has already happened and needs to happen again. It's a story of love found in strange places and of finding a person's true Zha'Fela. It all started with a visitor from the future…"

And so it began.

Again.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 4****th**** May 2011**


End file.
